Gold Digger?
by DaydreamerJC
Summary: What happened during the month leading up to Ana and Christian's wedding? Tension and arguments over prenuptial agreements, wedding plans and vows to obey - or not to obey. Weddings have a way of bringing out the best, and worst, in all of us. Even when you're marrying Fifty Shades! DISCLAIMER: I don't own the the trilogy. Just having fun filling the gaps between books 2 & 3.
1. Chapter 1: Hearts and Flowers

**GOLD DIGGER?**

_**So, I've always wondered about the lost conversation between Christian and his Dad after his birthday party. Ana hints at it in the beginning of 50 Shades Freed, during the pre-nup scene when they're having breakfast with his family. I've also wondered about what the rest of the breakfast conversation was about so, I will tackle that here as well. There is some changing of POV taking place. The conversation between Christian and Carrick is told from Christian's POV.**_

_**Chapter 1: Hearts and Flowers**_

I'm sprawled, naked, across Christian's chest. We're lying on one of the couches in the boathouse on the grounds of the Grey family home. Dreamily, I let my eyes wander slowly around the small space, taking in the beautiful meadow flowers and the enchanting twinkling lights as I remember Christian's sweet proposal just two hours before. Reflexively, I lift my left hand to examine the large, oval diamond ring that he slipped onto my finger when I said 'yes.' It is breathtakingly beautiful. Hearts and flowers, indeed. Who knew my Fifty could be so heart-stoppingly romantic. We've just decided to have the wedding here at his folk's place and Christian says his mother will be thrilled. I hope he's right.

Christian's arms tighten around me. "Shall we sleep here or do you want to go back to my room?" His deep voice is soft as silk.

"We're spending the night here," I ask in surprise.

"Yes. I forgot to tell you. My mother wants to have a family breakfast in the morning. I believe Elliot and Kate are staying too. I had Taylor pack us an overnight bag; it's still in the car."

I smile at the thought of Taylor rooting through my underwear drawer and packing clothes for me again. It's a wonder I can look that man in the eye.

"Well then," I reply, lifting my head from Christian's chest to gaze up at him with a small smile, "by all means, Mr. Grey, let's go to bed."

"Excellent choice, Miss Steele," he smiles down at me.

We dress slowly as we put our party clothes back on, as if neither of us wants this special encounter to come to an end. Finally, I give a last look around at the lovely decorations as Christian takes my hand to lead me down the stairs of the boathouse. "Come."

After walking around to the front of the house to retrieve our bag from the trunk of the R8, we walk hand in hand back to the house and enter through the front door. The house is dark and quiet now that all of the guests have gone and his family have headed up to bed. Idly I wonder what time it is and how Grace is doing. She was so upset earlier this evening after finding out about Christian and Elena Bitch Troll Lincoln. I can't blame her for being upset; I'm sure it came as quite a shock for her. At least she doesn't know all the gory details. That's something to be grateful for.

Christian wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close as we head to the staircase. We're just about to ascend the steps when we hear, "Christian?"

Turning, we see Christian's dad standing in the doorway of his study beside the the staircase.

"Dad," Christian says, his voice registering his surprise. "We thought everyone had gone to bed."

"I've been waiting for you to come back inside," Carrick responds gruffly. "I want to talk to you." His voice and his expression are full of consternation. He is obviously upset about something. He tears his lethal gaze from Christian to look at me and both his eyes and his voice soften measurably. "Anastasia dear, would you mind giving us a few moments alone?"

I glance at Christian questioningly and feel his whole body stiffen as his arm tightens around me. His mouth sets into a hard thin line. "You know what Dad, if this is about Elena, whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Ana. She knows everything."

I look up at Christian thoroughly surprised. _Do I know everything? _No, I don't think I do. Granted, I know more of the details than either Grace or Carrick, and really … they don't need those details in their heads. But I'm certain I don't know _everything._

Carrick's eyebrows shoot up in surprise at Christian's outburst, but he recovers quickly. He frowns at Christian and his consternation is back. "This is about more than just Elena, son."

They stand glowering at each other for a moment. Then reluctantly, Christian turns and looks down at me. "I won't be long, baby." He hands me our overnight bag and I turn to head up the stairs.

"And Ana, dear?"

I stop on the bottom step and turn back to look at Carrick. He is looking at me with a warm, genuine smile that touches his eyes. "Welcome to the family," he says sweetly.

Taken aback by his sudden kindness, I smile shyly at him and glance back at Christian. He gives me a slow smile and a wink and my insides flutter as I blush slightly. "Thank you," I say looking back at Carrick before I turn and head up the stairs to Christian's childhood bedroom, wondering about their coming confrontation and hoping that Christian is able to control his temper.


	2. Chapter 2: 15 Again

_**NOTE: The conversation between Christian and Carrick is told from Christian's POV. **_

_**Chapter 2: 15 Again**_

I watch Ana ascend the stairs, waiting for her to be out of earshot. I can tell that my dad is angry and he's practically admitted that Mom filled him in on Elena. I know I'm about to get an ear full from him. The expression on his face almost makes me feel like I'm 15 again and about to take the heat for getting into yet another fight at school. I've always hated this feeling – waiting for him to launch into his lecture about the proper way to behave. He never understood. Neither of them did. How could they? He and Grace never had a clue about the darkness within me; and I never wanted them to. I still don't. Well, at least right now I only have to deal with Carrick. If I had to look at the pain and hurt in Grace's eyes on top of Carrick's disappointed stare, I don't think I could take it.

When Ana has reached the second-floor landing I turn back to Dad and look him in the eye. He says nothing as he turns on his heel and heads back into his study. I take a deep breath and dutifully follow, closing the door behind me.

"Sit down, son." My dad is radiating tension. I can feel it rolling off of him and hitting me like crashing waves. My body responds in kind as my stress level shoots up. I fist my hands at my sides, trying to reign in my slowly rising temper as my fight-or-flight response kicks in.

"If it's all the same to you, Dad, I'd really rather stand." I don't mean to sound disrespectful but, I fear that's how my voice comes across from the look of surprise in his eyes. I swallow and take another deep breath, letting out a big sigh as I run a hand through my hair and reluctantly sit down in the chair across from his desk. I lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees and ready myself for the berating I know I'm about to get. And Carrick doesn't disappoint. He let's go with no preamble at all.

"What the hell were you thinking!" I look up at my dad as he practically shouts at me. "Do you know how upset your mother is right now? Do you know how hurt she was to find this out? I can not believe you would do something so monumentally stupid and irresponsible! And it went on for how long? Six years! What the hell were you thinking, Christian?"

I fist my hands on my knees once more and hold my tongue as I watch my Dad's face turn more red with each question. I can feel my fingernails digging into the palms of my hands and my jaw is tight as I stare up into his eyes impassively. Flashbacks of countless similar confrontations run through my mind – me sitting, frustrated and angry while I listen to him yell at me and then tell me how disappointed he is in me over something I've done wrong. Usually fighting. Or drinking. Or both.

"Say something!" He shouts down at me from his standing position.

"Oh, you want me to say something, Dad?" I really do try to keep my voice on an even keel but, I lose the battle. "Ok, how about this … It happened. And I can't go back and change it. But it's over! It's been over for nearly seven years! And frankly, I'm a grown man now. And I get that you and Mom are upset about it, but you have no right to try to castigate me over it now!" He stares at me, shocked I think at my response and I keep going. "You have no idea how sorry I am that Mom found out the way she did and I'm sorry she's so upset. But the bottom line is that it's over. It's old news."

We sit glaring at each other for what seems like forever before Dad sighs and shakes his head. "You're right, Christian," he says quietly. "It happened a long time ago and you are a grown man now. But you have to understand that from your mother's point of view, it just happened. It's still fresh and she blames herself. She feels like she invited that predator to come into our home and take advantage of her child. Her baby."

I feel like he's kicked me in the gut. I don't know what to do with that. I mean, really … what the fuck am I suppose to say to that? Mom obviously chooses to believe that Elena is some kind of pedophile. Just like Ana does. I don't know, maybe it's a woman thing. Female hormones or something. Or maybe it's something that they both need to believe because they … love me?

_No. _For some reason that thought makes me uneasy and I push it away quickly. It feels too much like pity.

"Dad, I..." My voice trails off. I don't know what to say.

He shakes his head again, looking down at me. That familiar trace of disapproval evident in his eyes. I haven't seen that look in his eyes for a long time. Not since the summer after I left Harvard and started my own business. Dad had been so sure I was making the biggest mistake of my life then. And I was afraid that maybe he was right. But I worked my ass off to prove him wrong. To make him proud of me.

It's funny. I can talk a good game about not giving a shit what others think of me. And generally, that's true. But the one exception to that rule has always been Carrick and Grace. For some reason I've never understood, their opinions matter to me. Seeing the disappointment in his eyes now makes me uncomfortable. I feel like a fucking teenager again.

"Elena Lincoln," he mutters, almost to himself as if he still can't believe it. He shakes his head as if to rid himself of an unwelcome image and, God help me, I actually feel embarrassed.

The silence stretches between us and I can hear the ticking of the clock sitting on the corner of his desk. I think the worst of it is over.

"Are we done here," I ask quietly, after what feels like an eternity. I'm anxious to get back to Ana. All I want to do right now is bury myself in her and forget this conversation ever happened.

"No," my father says, taking a deep breath as he finally sits down at his desk. "There's one more thing. I imagine with all the excitement of the day you probably haven't had time to think about practical matters so, I took the liberty of printing this off for you after everyone left. It's a standard document," he says, adopting his attorney voice, "but, we can customize it however you wish, of course."

I give him a puzzled look as he hands me some papers from his desk. I glance down at the document and I can't believe what I'm seeing. My eyes quickly fly back up to my dad, and I can feel the anger coursing throughout my body anew. Tossing the document back onto his desk, I ask him through clenched teeth, "What the hell do you expect me to do with that?"

"Well, I expect you to have Ana sign it, of course." He looks at me, obviously bewildered by my attitude. "Christian, this is just smart business. You know that."

"Yeah, that's exactly what it is, Dad," I bellow as I stand abruptly. "Business!"

"Christian..."

"No!" I practically yell at my father and I can feel my blood pressure spiking. I don't remember being this angry at him since high school. How dare he expect me to approach my marriage like it's a business transaction. "I love Anastasia. I will not ask her to sign a pre-nup!"

"Christian, be reasonable," my Dad says like he's talking to a five year old. He gets up from his chair as he continues, "I know you love Ana. That is not only obvious, but it has been such a joy to see! She is a lovely girl. Your mother and I are crazy about her. But let's be rational here. You have not known Ana for long; there may be things about her that you don't know."

"Are you calling Ana a gold digger?" I gasp, completely astounded.

"Oh, of course not, Christian! I'm just thinking rationally about this. You haven't known her long; you don't really know her that well. There could be..."

"I know her well enough," I yell, conscious that my voice has the potential to wake the entire house, but right now, I just don't give a damn. Doesn't he understand that for the first time in my life, I feel whole? That for once I'm not hiding from my emotions and letting my fifty shades imprison me? Doesn't he get that Ana saved me? That I need her like I need the air to breathe?

"Excuse my bluntness, son, but no! You don't," he shouts, glaring at me. "How long have you actually known Ana, Christian? Maybe two months? And how many relationships have you had before her? Apart from Elena Lincoln, of course," he adds sarcastically.

I say nothing for a moment as I hold his gaze. I know that from his point of view, Ana is the first girl I've ever been involved with. And on one level, that may be true. But it's not the whole story.

"Here's the thing, Dad," I counter, my voice a low rumble, "just because I never brought any of them home to meet the family and you never saw any of them on my arm in a tabloid doesn't mean it never happened. I have spent years objectifying women and treating them like whores who existed solely for my amusement. I kept my private life private because, frankly, it was nobody's business but mine. And maybe … I wasn't exactly … proud of my behavior. But that part of my life is over now. It's over because of Ana." My heart is racing and I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. "She makes me want to be a better man. Maybe I haven't known her long. But I know her well enough!"

Carrick is quiet as he looks at me, assessing me, and I think he's both shocked and surprised by my admission.

"Christian, please believe me when I tell you that no one is happier for you and Ana than I am." His voice is raised as he tries to reason with me. "You are my son and I love you. All I have ever wanted for you is your happiness. But that's why I'm doing this. I'm merely looking after you, after your finances."

"Didn't we just establish the fact that I am a grown man?" I shout at him again as my blood boils once more. "I'm a pretty damn good business man too; I run a fucking billion dollar corporation! I don't need you to look after my finances. I have people to do that for me. And trust me, I know exactly where all my money is!"

Dad gazes at me with a frozen look of shock on his face and I realize that he's probably never seen me go ballistic before. Sure he saw me as an angry, frustrated teenager but, the fact is, since getting involved with Elena and learning to control my world – keeping everyone, including my family, at a distance and avoiding any extreme emotion – he has never seen me this apoplectic with rage. I run both my hands through my hair as I close my eyes and silently count to ten. When I open them again, I look at him with barely contained fury.

"I appreciate that you want to look after me," I say, my voice low and clipped. "But the answer is no. I will not go into my marriage asking the woman I love to sign a piece of paper saying she has no right to my money. And once we're married I will make it perfectly clear to Ana that what's mine is hers. And with all due respect, Dad, this is my decision to make and none of your damned business! Now this conversation is over. I'm going to bed."

I turn and stalk out of his study, leaving my dad standing with a dumbfounded look on his face. I head for the stairs and take them two at a time. I can't wait to get back to my girl.


	3. Chapter 3: You're Beautiful

_**Thank you so much to those of you who left reviews, it is greatly appreciated! One of you suggested that I spend some time exploring Ana's insecurities so, I have done that here. It will also play a factor in the breakfast scene as well. Please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think. Your feedback means everything!**_

_**Chapter 3: You're Beautiful**_

Back in Christian's room after having made a visit across the hall to brush my teeth, I dress in my light blue satin nightgown that Taylor has packed for me and take out my hair brush. As I brush out my hair I wander around Christian's room looking at the posters and the pictures on the pin board, trying to imagine him as a sullen, lonely teenager. I wonder what life was like for him back then. I wonder if I would have liked him had we met when he was younger. Back before the Bitch Troll got her hooks into him. And honestly, I just wonder what his life would be like now had he never met her.

And there it is again. That unwelcome stab of insecurity. The nagging thought that maybe Christian wouldn't want me if he wasn't so messed up. I try to push the thought away but, for some reason, it won't be ignored right now and I can't help but remember the uneasiness I felt when I asked Dr. Flynn that question a few days ago. His response took me by surprise.

"_That's a very negative thing to say about yourself, Ana. And frankly it says more about you than it does about Christian. It's not quite up there with his self-loathing, but I'm surprised by it."_

He seemed to think that question said more about my unflattering self-image than it did about Christian or his issues. I know Flynn had wanted to delve into my low self esteem.

"_Ana, why don't you think of yourself as attractive?"_

His question has sat unsettled at the back of my mind ever since. Why don't I think of myself as attractive? I don't know … I just don't. When I look in the mirror all I see is mousy brown hair, too pale skin and plain blue eyes that are too big for my face. Altogether unremarkable. I can't imagine that anyone looking at me would see anything different.

But yet … Christian is always telling me how beautiful he thinks I am.

"_You are so beautiful, Ana. You have such beautiful hair."_

He's always going on and on about Jose and Ethan and Paul Clayton, saying that they all want me. But that's just his irrational jealousy, surely. I mean, love is blind anyway. Isn't that how the saying goes? Anyone who looks at the two of us together will surely be wondering how we ended up together. How I, mousy little Anastasia Steele, snagged such an incredible, amazing man. I mean, he's so beautiful and confident and successful and I'm so … not.

I am absentmindedly running the brush through my hair, pondering all this when I suddenly feel Christian's arms around my waist. I jump slightly before settling into his embrace, leaning my head back against his chest as he nuzzles my neck.

"I didn't hear you come in," I whisper. "How'd it go with your dad?"

He says nothing as he continues to nuzzle and kiss my neck, nipping at my earlobe and kissing that certain spot behind my ear. His soft kisses make me shiver. But something about his silence makes me uneasy and I know that he's trying to distract me.

"Christian?" He still doesn't respond. Not verbally anyway. He groans softly as he lightly nibbles on my ear, his hands wandering over my satin nighty, down over my hips.

"Christian, please." My breathing is shallow, but I can't give in to it. I want him to talk to me. Slowly, I pull away from him, turning to look him in the eye. "What is it," I ask, and even I can hear the concern in my voice.

"Nothing," he says as he reaches for me again. Taking me into his arms, he softly kisses my lips but I can tell he's preoccupied. I wonder if he and Carrick have had some kind of argument.

"Everything go okay with your dad?" I ask again, and the minute I say the words, I see the flash of anger in his eyes. "What happened, Christian?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, baby." His voice is soft but laced with something else. Wariness maybe? Sadness? I don't know but, I want him to tell me.

"Christian, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

He sighs and gives me a tight smile. "My dad's just really angry about Elena, that's all. Grace is very upset. Carrick always hates it when any of us kids do anything to upset her this much." He runs a hand through his unruly copper hair and continues, "Even though I know that they tell each other everything, I still wish my mother had kept her mouth shut," he says through gritted teeth. Then he mutters, "I wish she had never found out. Damn Elena! What the hell was she thinking pulling a stunt like that here with a house full of people?"

"I think she was hoping to get you back," I say quietly, dismayed at the turn this conversation has taken. I don't want to talk about Elena. I don't even want to think about that retched woman anymore.

Christian smirks at me. "Well she can hope all she likes but that's never going to happen, Ana. Because I am about to marry the most beautiful girl in the world."

He gives me his patented, full mega-watt Christian Grey panty-busting smile and my heart stops. When he says I'm beautiful, I almost believe it. I launch myself at him, pushing him backwards onto the bed and he laughs, his earlier sour mood forgotten, as I quickly straddle him. He looks up at me with love and wonder in his eyes as his hands skim over my night dress once more.

"You look beautiful in this, Ana. The color brings out your eyes." His voice is soft and full of promise. "And you feel so good beneath this fabric. You should always be in silks and satins, Miss Steele."

"Well I think you're wearing too many clothes, Mr. Grey."

He smiles at me for a moment then says, "I think you're right, Miss Steele. Why don't you do something about that?"


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

_**Ok, here it is. I have wondered about this scene from the book for so long and always wanted to explore it so, here's my take on it. Please let me know what you think. There is some changing of POV here but it's clearly marked so, it shouldn't be confusing.**_

_**Chapter 4: Breakfast**_

_**Christian's POV**_

I sit glaring at Mia as she giggles over the news item about my engagement. I use the term "news" lightly – everyone knows the Seattle Nooz is little more than a tabloid. However, on this particular morning, they seem to have gotten most of their facts straight since I am newly engaged. And I can't help but wonder how they got that info so quickly; it had to have come from someone who was at the birthday/engagement party last night. But there were only close friends and business associates here. Hmm. The unwelcome image of Elena Lincoln springs to mind.

Mia suddenly becomes aware that I'm not laughing and she stops abruptly as silence descends around the kitchen table. It's not the tabloid blurb that's upset me; it's the assumption that I'm going to make Anastasia sign a prenuptial agreement before we marry. Just the mention of it makes my blood boil again, like it did last night when Dad shoved that damned document in my face.

I realize that everyone else has stopped talking and they're all watching me intently as the atmosphere in the kitchen takes a nose dive. I glance over at Ana and she's looking at me with wide, uncertain eyes. I want to reassure her but, I don't want to have this conversation now, in front of my entire family. I turn slightly towards her as I hold her gaze and mouth, 'No.'

"Christian," my dad prods apprehensively.

"I'm not discussing this again," I snap at him. "No pre-nup!" My anger from last night resurfaces full force and I try to reign it in by focusing on the newspaper in my hands and ignoring the awkward stares of everyone around me.

"Christian," Ana says softly, "I'll sign anything you and Mr. Grey want."

"No," I snap once more and she visibly shrinks a little, making me feel like crap.

"It's to protect you," she continues softly.

"Christian, Ana – I think you should discuss this in private," Mom says, always the voice of reason.

"Ana, this is not about you," my dad says, looking at her sweetly. I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously. What the fuck is he playing at? I thought I made it clear last night that this was my decision and none of his damned business.

Suddenly everyone begins talking all at once, attempting to cover the tension with nervous chatter. Mia and Kate begin clearing the breakfast dishes from the table while Ana sits quietly, staring down at her hands that are knotted in her lap. I can almost hear her negative thoughts screaming at me. Gently, I reach over and take both her hands in one of mine.

"Stop it. Ignore my dad," I say softly, trying to reassure her. I try to tell her that Carrick's attitude is all about his anger over the Elena thing. But I don't think she buys it.

"He has a point, Christian," she says to me sadly. "You're very wealthy, and I'm bringing nothing to our marriage but my student loans."

"Anastasia, if you leave me, you might as well take everything. You left me once before. I know how that feels." It is a sincere statement of fact. If she were to ever leave me, I would be destroyed. Forget about the money; the money means nothing without her by my side. I thought I was a husk of a man before she came into my life. But the truth is that, if I ever lost her, I would be completely desolate.

I listen as she rattles on about the possibility of me wanting to leave her someday and I know in my gut that this is part of her own issues of low self-image. She is such a beautiful, intelligent young woman but, I know that she tends to struggle with self-doubt and she often has such negative thoughts about herself. I want to halt her wayward thoughts in their tracks.

"Stop. Stop now. This subject is closed, Ana," I say, giving her a pointed stare that tells her I'm not to be toyed with right now. "We're not discussing it anymore. No pre-nup. Not now; not ever."

"Mom," I say, turning to Grace, "Can we have the wedding here?"

_**Ana's POV**_

I sit feeling slightly whiplashed at the speed with which Christian changes the subject. His abrupt change of gears tells me in no uncertain terms that this subject is very much closed. Only I can't forget about it as quickly as he would like me to. That little exchange between him and Mr. Grey tells me that a lot more was discussed last night than Christian let on. They've obviously quarreled about prenuptial agreements and whether or not to have me sign one. _Oh no. Does this mean that Christian's parents think I'm some kind of gold digger?_ It must. Why else would Mr. Grey be pushing for it so hard?

I try my best to stay present and pay attention to the conversation. Christian is right about one thing. His mother does seem to be genuinely thrilled at the prospect of holding our wedding here at their home.

"Of course you can have the wedding here," she almost shouts, a huge smile playing across her face. "Have you thought about dates? What month were you thinking?"

She sounds so excited that I can't help but smile.

"We were thinking the end of next month," Christian says.

Grace practically spits her orange juice out in surprise. "Next month? But that only gives us … well … one month!" She seems stunned and Christian looks at her as if he doesn't understand her reticence. Suddenly, Grace looks from Christian to me and back again as an idea seems to dawn on her. "There's not, um … a reason that you're in such a hurry to get married, is there?" She poses her question to both of us, still looking from one to the other, studying our faces for the truth.

"Well, yes, there is. I don't want to wait," Christian says petulantly.

Grace gives him an indulgent smile. "I know that no one does impatient better than you, darling. But … are you sure that's the _only_ reason," she asks, looking at us both expectantly and I start to get a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"What other reason would there be," Christian asks, looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"Only the oldest one in the book," Kate speaks up in her usual blunt manner. "Are you pregnant, Ana," she asks accusingly as she sits back down at the table beside Elliot. _Jeez, Kate! _And I flush as I feel all eyes on me. Elliot and Mia sit enthralled, as if they're watching the latest reality TV program play out in front of them. But the astonished looks on Carrick and Grace's faces tell me that this would definitely not be a pleasant turn of events if it were true.

I am mortified, but Christian just looks back at Grace with an amused expression. "Is that what you think, Mom?"

"Well, a month really is fast, darling..." Grace admits.

Christian chuckles while I sit immobilized by the crushing thought that this is the way it's going to be. _Oh, can I please just die now? _First the pre-nup and now this.

"Well I'm happy to report there is no baby on-board, I assure you," Christian says. "We're just anxious to start our life together, that's all," he tells his mom as he glances at me. I try to give him a smile to show that everything's alright but, I fail miserably and he frowns at me.

"Ana? What's wrong," he asks.

I flush again as I look down at my hands, unsure of what to say and unwilling to say anything with an audience. Jeez, his entire family plus Kate are all sitting with us at the large round kitchen table, listening to our conversation. I want the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

I look up at Christian and his expression morphs from concern to horror. "Is there something you need to tell me, Miss Steele?" His voice is low, almost a whisper, and the implication there is barely concealed. Suddenly he isn't so sure of his 'no baby on-board' declaration. I feel sick. Could this morning get any worse?

"Of course not," I say, a little harsher than I mean to. Christian visibly relaxes and his earlier expression of concern is back.

"What's wrong," he asks again, taking both my hands in one of his.

"It's just that … that was the first thing out of my mother's mouth when I told her we were getting married. _'You're not pregnant are you, Ana?' _As if that's the only reason you would be marrying me so quickly." I don't want to cry in front of his family, but I feel my eyes welling with tears as I continue. "That's what everyone is going to think. Either I'm a gold digger or I must be pregnant. Or both."

And I can't stop it. The dam breaks and my tears spill out onto my cheeks. I turn away and look towards the cupboards behind me, trying in vain to hide my tears from his family.

"Hey," Christian says softly, caressing my face as he wipes away my tears with his thumb. "Baby, you know I don't give a damn what people think. We know the truth. That's all that matters."

I give him a small smile and a nod because it's all I can manage. But I can't sit here and face his family any longer. "I'm sorry, would you excuse me, please," I say tearfully. Standing, I make my way hurriedly out of the kitchen.

"Ana!" I hear Christian call after me but, I keep walking.

_**Christian's POV**_

I watch helplessly as Ana rushes out of the kitchen. I hate feeling helpless. It fucking irritates me! I know that I have to go after her but, I'm not sure exactly what to say. _Oh, God. What if she feels like running?_ The thought fills me with a sudden gripping panic.

"Oh dear," Grace says. "I didn't mean to upset her."

"Oh, don't worry, Mom, it wasn't all you," I say gruffly as I glance quickly over at Kate, who has the grace to look ashamed. Then I turn to glare at Dad. "I will be lucky if Ana doesn't run screaming for the hills after this lovely family gathering. If the situation were reversed and she was the one with the money, I know I would certainly be having second thoughts right about now!"

I stand and storm out of the kitchen, leaving my family sitting at the table looking completely dumbfounded, and head off in search of Ana.__

_**Ana's POV**_

I am standing on the Grey's backyard terrace, looking out towards the water as I dry my eyes with the backs of my hands. I look over at the boathouse and remember Christian's sweet proposal last night. That was the 'hearts and flowers' version. The romantic version, complete with the diamond ring and the bended knee. Not the original, Fifty Shades version where he simply blurted out that I should marry him to prove to him that I wouldn't run, no matter what. Two completely different ends of the spectrum. But in both versions Fifty bared his heart to me.

What am I doing? This should be a happy time, I've just gotten engaged to the love of my life. The most incredible man. I should be over-the-moon happy right now. Instead I stand blubbering over unsigned prenuptial agreements and babies that don't exist. I wrap my arms around my waist, trying to comfort myself.

I know that Christian was at a loss when I fled from the kitchen. The fact that he didn't immediately come after me tells me that he's out of his depth right now and doesn't know what to do with me. I can't really blame him. I don't know what to do with me either.

I can't believe news of our engagement was leaked to a tabloid. I somehow keep forgetting that Christian is such a high profile person. I know how ridiculous that sounds, with all the security and his opulent surroundings at Escala but, I managed to get used to all that. It's just part of the package. But after the awful scene at breakfast with Christian and Mr. Grey arguing over pre-nups and Grace and Kate demanding to know if we're only getting married because he's gotten me pregnant … it just brings home the fact that I'm marrying into a family of means.

Christian is not only Seattle's richest bachelor, he's one of the wealthiest businessmen in the United States. _Holy fuck. Can I do this? Do I want to do this? _Me, mousy little Ana Steele. Do I have what it takes to be the wife of a powerful business mogul? Who am I kidding? Right now, I can't even handle being engaged to him. Can't stand the thought that people will assume he's only marrying me because I must have trapped him with a pregnancy. Gold digger, indeed.

But can I leave him? Not marry him; not be with him? That thought is physically painful – like a knife twisting in my stomach. _Losing Christian?_ I don't even want to think about that possibility. When I thought I had lost him a couple of days ago, when Charlie Tango went missing, it almost killed me. I love him so deeply. I know in my heart that I could never leave him again.

I sigh inwardly. I need to get out of here, get away from his family and spend some time to myself. As I turn to head inside Christian exits the patio door from the kitchen. He stands in front of me in his blue jeans and white t-shirt, looking delicious but wary.

We say nothing for several seconds as we gaze at one another. He studies my face intently and I know what he's thinking. Finally, I break the silence. "Can we go home, please," I say softly.

"You're not thinking of running," he asks quietly, the surprise evident in his voice.

"No, Christian," I reply without hesitation, my eyes never leaving his. "I just want to go home."

He steps toward me and envelops me in his arms. He kisses my hair and inhales deeply. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry my family behaved so badly, Ana."

"No, it's not their fault, Christian." My cheek is pressed against his chest as he stands holding me. He smells so wonderful and I breathe in deep, letting his familiar scent wash over me and soothe me. "They were just being themselves. I think I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the excitement of the last couple of days." I look up at him as I continue. "I mean, Charlie Tango went missing and we thought you were dead, and then you were back and we're engaged and then the party and Elena … it's all just been an emotional rollercoaster."

He gives me a small concerned smile as he runs his thumb down my cheek. "Yes. I guess it has, at that."

"I just want to go home to some peace and quiet for a while," I say as his thumb skirts over my bottom lip. "Just you and me."

"As always, Miss Steele … your wish is my command," he whispers with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood between us and I smile shyly back at him. He softly kisses my forehead. "I'll go up to my room and gather our things. You wait here."

I nod in agreement and he softly kisses my lips. Then he turns and heads back inside the house. I take a deep breath and sigh as I turn back to look out at the water again. I should probably go back inside and say goodbye to everyone but, I just don't think I can face them right now. I hear the door open behind me and expect to see Christian as I turn back around. To my surprise, it's Grace.


	5. Chapter 5: Apologies & Confessions

_**I've had several requests for this conversation so, here it is. Please, review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Chapter 5: Apologies & Confessions**_

Grace stands looking at me with wide, worried eyes. I involuntarily hold my breath as I wonder what she wants. When I first met Grace, I liked her immediately and I thought she liked me too. But after what just happened at breakfast, I'm not so sure anymore. Did she come out here to demand a pregnancy test or to try and talk me into signing the pre-nup? Would she and Carrick do something like that behind Christian's back? Is it possible to do anything behind Christian's back, he's such a megalomaniac. I shudder to think what the fall out of that might look like. Christian would go completely ballistic and I don't want to be the cause of a major fight between him and his parents. I couldn't bare it if that happened. That would surely only make Mr. Grey think worse of me than he obviously already does.

"Ana, dear," Grace says, her voice full of genuine concern. "Are you okay?"

I release the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and blink at her. I swallow and offer her a flat smile. "Yes, I'm fine," I lie. "I'm sorry for making such a scene in there." My voice is quiet and cautious.

"Oh, please don't apologize, Ana!" Grace looks momentarily horrified. "It's we who should be apologizing to you. I never meant to imply that you would use a pregnancy to trap my son into marriage. I don't think that," she says forcefully, looking into my eyes. "I'm so sorry if it came across that way. I just got excited at the prospect of a baby."

_Oh. She was excited; not angry? _"You were," I ask softly, and I can hear the surprise in my voice.

"Yes," she laughs slightly and her eyes twinkle. "A baby is always delightful news. Although … I know you and Christian are far from being ready to think about such things," she adds quickly.

I don't know what to say. She seems sincere. Perhaps I read the situation wrong. Maybe she doesn't see me as a gold digger after all. Perhaps it's only Mr. Grey that I have to worry about. My silent torment must be playing out on my face because Grace seems to understand the direction of my thoughts.

"Ana," she says softly, "please believe me when I tell you that I am your biggest champion."

_What? My biggest champion? _Still, the power of speech alludes me and I say nothing. She steps toward me and takes both my hands in both of hers as she continues. "Ana, you have rescued my son, and I am so grateful to you!"

I am shocked by the force of her statement. "Rescued," I repeat softly.

"Yes, rescued," Grace replies. "The change in him since you came into his life … it's..." Her voice trails off as her eyes cloud over and I can tell she is thinking about the past. Reliving old memories. Her voice is full of emotion when she continues.

"I can't tell you how often I have worried about him over the years. Christian was … a difficult child. And he became even more challenging the older he got." She lets go of my hands and begins to pace around the terrace as she talks.

"He had no friends, no real social skills, the constant fighting became unbearable and the drinking … But then it was like he turned a corner suddenly and things began to level out for him. He started doing well in school and the fighting stopped. Oh, I was so relieved. I thought perhaps he might actually be okay but..." She hesitates as an errant thought crosses her mind and she frowns. She swallows, as if she's just thought of something unpleasant and takes a deep breath before she continues.

"When his company became successful, and he started becoming known as a power player in the business world, I thought maybe he would finally settle down and start acting his age a little bit. Have some fun and date a little. I mean, he had women literally swooning and throwing themselves at his feet. And he appeared to be perfectly aware of the affect his good looks had on the opposite sex but … he just didn't seem interested." She shrugs her shoulders and says, "But he didn't seem to be interested in men either. I mean … not in that way," she says, a bit embarrassed.

I give her an understanding smile as I recall Christian's amusement when he told me that his family believed he was either gay or celibate.

"The fact is, Ana … he didn't seem to be interested in any type of close relationships. Not even with our family. He kept us all at arms length, even Mia; only letting us part of the way in. He was so distant and closed off." She turns and looks at me, walking back towards me as she says, "But all that has changed since he met you, Ana. I have _never_ seen my son this happy before! He simply lights up when you are in the room; it's as if he's come alive for the first time in his life."

To my astonishment, Grace is crying. Big crocodile tears slide silently down her pretty cheeks as she gazes at me and continues.

"And he's opening up," she says excitedly. "When he called me yesterday afternoon to tell me you were engaged, it was the most amazing thing! He reached out to me, Ana. He wanted to share his good news … with me! Oh, it meant so much to me. He said, _'Don't tell anyone Mom; it's our little secret.' _And the happiness in his voice was palpable. It was … such a breakthrough! And I know that's all because of you, you darling girl!"

She throws her arms around me, folding me in a loving embrace and I am overwhelmed anew. I hug her back as I try to process all she's said, all she's revealed. Is Christian opening up to his family more because of me? Do I really have that kind of influence on him? I know that he effects me in profound ways. I have changed for the better since falling in love with him and I know that he has made some changes too. He's no longer living in the darkness that once consumed him. Instead he's joined me in the light and he's been trying so hard. Perhaps he's trying with his family as well. Perhaps that's why the argument with his dad last night upset him so much.

"Grace, I really can't take credit for Christian's efforts to better his relationship with his family," I say timidly. "That's all his doing, not mine."

"You can deny it all you want to, Ana," Grace replies. "And maybe it's nothing you're doing consciously; but the simple fact is that your love has been such a positive influence on him. And I will forever be grateful for that!"

She hugs me again and kisses my cheek and smiles. Then she turns to go back inside but stops short and turns back toward me once more. She looks at me as if she's trying to weigh something in her mind, and finally she takes a deep breath – her decision made. "Ana … can I ask you something," she says cautiously, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course," I answer, and my scalp prickles with growing apprehension.

"What do you know about my son's relationship with Elena Lincoln?"

I feel like she's sucker-punched me. All the air leaves my lungs and I gasp as I try frantically to gather my wits about me. What can I say? I clearly can't tell her all that I know; the details of Christian and Elena's relationship would kill her.

"Grace … I really don't think it's my place to..."

She cuts me off. "Please, Ana. I realize what I'm asking of you. I would never want to betray my husband's confidence so, I understand if you feel like I'm asking you to betray Christian's. And I'm sorry about that. I really am. But I'm desperate." Her voice cracks on the last word and my heart goes out to her. Knowing how difficult it is to get any information out of Christian when he's in his Fifty mode, I imagine that he probably didn't give much away during their conversation in the dining room last night. Again I wonder what can I tell her?

I take a deep breath and walk over to the patio table and chairs, and take a seat. Grace follows suit, coming to sit beside me. She looks at me expectantly, her eyes filled with … what? Fear? Dread? Remorse even. I take another deep breath before I begin, "Grace … I don't know how their relationship began. But I know it started when he was very young. Fifteen. And I know that he doesn't seem to think there was anything wrong in what Elena did … no matter how many times I've tried to point it out to him."

"How can he not understand how wrong she was? He was a child!" It's an accusation. "He was my child. And she was supposed to be my friend."

She dissolves into tears again and I can see the depth of her pain in her eyes. And instinctively, I know where her pain is coming from. I understand that she is wracked with guilt because she blames herself for all of this. In her mind and in her heart, she is the one who put Christian in harm's way by allowing Elena into her home and into her confidence. When she had first met Christian when he was brought into her emergency room at age four, she wanted nothing more than to save him from the horror that was his life. She had wanted to take him home and keep him loved and protected and safe. But instead, she had allowed a predator to come into her home and hurt her baby.

I reach out and take her hand. She squeezes my hand in response as she wipes away her tears with her other hand.

"Grace … Christian doesn't blame you," I offer quietly. "No matter what I say to the contrary, he insists that his relationship with Elena was exactly what he needed at the time."

She shakes her head in disgust. "It was her, wasn't it?" She snarls angrily as she looks at me expectantly. "Back when he stopped the fighting and began doing better in school … that was her influence, wasn't it?"

I say nothing as I look at her sadly and nod my head.

She looks as if she's going to be sick. "I suppose on some level I should be grateful, but I can't. She took advantage of my son. And I. Just. Let. Her." She lets a small sob escape from her lips as she covers her face with her hands.

"Oh, Grace … you didn't know," I whisper to her, trying to console her as I lean forward in my chair and lightly rub her back.

"But I should have! I should have known, Ana. Don't you see?" She looks at me, her eyes full of contrition. "Elena was one of my closest friends. We shared our hopes and our fears … and our secrets. I knew that she would see other men that her husband didn't know about. I knew that she had penchant for younger men. Much younger! But as far as I knew, none of her conquests were ever under the age of eighteen. They were all legally consenting adults. And she was my friend. It never dawned on me that she would prey on one of my sons."

I don't know what to say to that. I don't know how to console her; she is distraught over this and I can't say that I blame her. Elena Bitch Troll Lincoln strikes again. That woman is a menace and all I can think of is that I am so happy that she is finally out of Christian's life.

Grace dries her face with her hands and takes a deep steadying breath. She looks up at me and squares her shoulders, giving me a small, grateful smile. "Thank you, Ana."

"What for," I ask, shaking my head in bemusement.

"Oh, for so many things, you sweet, darling girl," she says as she cups my chin with her hand.

The patio door opens and out steps Christian. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise when he sees Grace and I together. He walks over to where we're sitting at the patio table and looks down at us with a puzzled expression on his face. "Why do my two favorite girls look so serious?" His voice is low and laced with suspicion as he looks from me to his mother.

Grace smiles at me and gives me a conspiratorial wink. As we stand up she looks up at Christian and says playfully, "I'm your second favorite girl? Really? I would have thought that was Mia."

Christian looks at Grace with a smirk and says quietly, "Well … Mia didn't adopt me and give me her name and a home and … teach me how to play the piano." His voice is soft and full of affection, and Grace visibly melts under the glow of his adoration. And I have never felt so in love with my Fifty Shades as I do at this moment.

"Oh, Christian," Grace says as she leans up to kiss him on the cheek. She smiles at me once more and then she turns and heads back into the house.


	6. Chapter 6: A Mother's Love

_**Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback and encouragement! I truly appreciate all your kind words. I have been challenged by many of you to attempt to fill in the gap between book 2 and book 3 – the month leading up to the wedding. It's an intriguing idea so, I will keep writing and see where it leads. As always, please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A Mother's Love**_

_**Grace's POV**_

I watch from the window as the children leave. Mia is heading to the gym to get in a work out after indulging in the lavish spread from last night and her famous cherry glazed cinnamon rolls this morning. I smile as I watch her get into her car; she is going to be a wonderful pastry chef someday. If she can ever settle down long enough to get serious. I shake my head as I remember how she begged her father and me to let her go to Paris for a year to study under one of the greatest pastry chefs in the world, promising that she would give it her full attention and focus. But it seems the only thing she gave her _full _attention and focus while in Paris was the shopping. I sigh as I wonder if she will ever settle down.

As she drives off with a wave to her brothers, I watch as the boys say a few words to each other and then they each turn to their girlfriends and usher them to their respective cars. I still can't believe that my sons have ended up dating best friends. Well … more than dating. Christian is going to marry Ana. And Elliot … well, I'm not sure yet about Elliot and Kate. But I do know that, of all the girlfriends my outgoing, fun-loving son has ever brought home, Kate seems to be the first one that has ever been able to keep up with him. She is extroverted and lively, straightforward. I like Kate; she just says it like it is. She's like a female Elliot; they're perfect for each other.

As I watch, I notice that Christian and Ana still haven't gotten into his car yet. I watch as they stand next to the passenger side of his sleek sports car and talk quietly. I can't hear anything they're saying but, their body language speaks volumes. He stands close to her and runs his right hand down to the small of her back as his other hand softly caresses her face. She looks up at him adoringly, clearly completely in love with my complicated younger son. I can tell from their gestures and their facial expressions that he is attempting to console her … or reassure her. And after the debacle of breakfast, I'm not surprised. I shudder thinking about Carrick and Christian's argument. In front of everyone, no less! It's no wonder the poor girl ended up in tears. Of course, I guess I had my own hand in Ana's tears this morning. I really hope she forgives me for that.

I know that I should walk away and leave them to their privacy. But for some reason I am rooted to my spot, playing voyeur as I watch the two of them together. He leans down and kisses her deeply. Then, to my astonishment, he does something that I have never seen him do before. As they kiss, he takes her hands and places them flat on his chest. He covers her hands with his own for a moment, as if he's begging her to leave them there. And as he wraps his arms around her, she does exactly that, lightly running her hands over his chest as they continue to kiss passionately.

I am stunned. Christian has never willingly let anyone breech his haphephobia before. The only exception has ever been Mia. And that was because she was just a baby when she came to live with us and Christian seemed to instinctively understand that the baby meant him no harm and couldn't readily control the movements of her little arms and hands. I have always firmly believed that is one of the reasons they are so close today. Because Christian has always felt completely, physically safe with his little sister. The fact that he obviously feels that safe with Ana tells me everything I need to know.

I watch as he opens the car door for her and waits while she climbs in. Then he slides behind the wheel and they drive off. I am reeling from what I just witnessed. Ana has been so good for my son in so many ways. And while I love my husband and I don't want to go against him, I know in my heart that this girl is not any sort of threat to Christian's financial empire and I told him as much this morning before breakfast. And really, the bottom line is that Christian is a grown man. And an extremely stubborn one at that. He usually doesn't listen to anyone's counsel but his own. If he refuses to even consider a prenuptial agreement, there is really nothing that I or his dad can do to persuade him.

It was the same back when Christian told us he was dropping out of Harvard. I will never forget the arguments he and Carrick had over that! At one point I feared they might never speak to one another again. I've never seen my husband so upset with one of our children as he was back then. And, of course, the angrier he got the deeper Christian dug his heels in, refusing to listen to anything his dad or I had to say. But eventually, it had all worked itself out. And Christian has more than proven that, for him, leaving college was the right decision. I don't think Carrick or I could have ever guessed what a success he would become and we couldn't be prouder of him.

I sigh as I turn away from the window and take a couple of steps into the entryway. I know that my only recourse is to continue to talk to my husband and try to get him to understand. I take a deep breath and head for his study where I know he is brooding. Carrick will come around, he always does.

I open the door to his study and he looks up at me and sighs heavily. "I know what you're going to say, Grace," he huffs at me as I sit down on the edge of his desk.

"And what am I going to say, Cary?" I give him my sweetest, 'I-know-you'll-do-the-right-thing-because-you're-my-hero' smile and bat my eyelashes at him.

He gives me a reluctant smile and rolls his eyes at me. "You're going to point out that our very headstrong son is going to do what he's going to do, and there is nothing I can say that will change his mind." He looks at me ruefully and sighs again. "Oh Gracie, I'm only trying to protect him. Surely you can understand that."

"I do understand that, Cary, and I love you for it. And Christian loves you for it."

"Christian hates me for it," he says mumbles.

"Christian does not hate you," I admonish him. "Don't be silly! But he is very angry at you right now."

"And you're siding with him, obviously," he says almost petulantly as he looks up at me.

"Sweetheart, I am not siding with either of you," I say diplomatically and he gives me a smirk that says 'yeah, right.'

"Alright, fine." I square my shoulders and look him in the eye. "If I'm going to side with anyone on this issue, it's going to be Ana."

"Ana," he asks, bemused.

"Yes, Ana." I give him a moment to take in this information. "Cary, I'm not going to agree with you that Christian needs to make her sign a pre-nup. I'm also not going to agree with him that a pre-nup is totally unwarranted and out of the question. I think you both have very valid points of view. But I know in my heart that that sweet, wonderful girl is not after our son's money. All she wants is to love him. And Cary … she has been so good for him; the change in him is like night and day. That girl has worked a miracle!"

"Yes, I know that she's had a very positive effect on him, Grace." I can tell from the tone of his voice that he's exasperated with me. "But that's no reason to throw good sense out the window!"

I close my eyes and sigh. Then I fix him with a sincere gaze and continue. "I'm just afraid that if you keep pushing for this, you will make Christian so angry that you will undo all the good that's come out of their relationship. This is the first time since he's been with us that I have ever seen our son truly happy. And I will side with anything or anyone who encourages that happiness."

He says nothing for a long while as he studies my face. "Oh, Gracie," he whispers. "All I have ever wanted is his happiness. For him to be free of whatever demons he's been carrying around with him all these years. Don't think I haven't noticed the change in him since Ana's come into his life; I have. And it has brought such joy to my heart! I love him, Grace!"

"Then trust him," I say emphatically. "Trust that he knows what he's doing, Cary. Let it go!"

He stands from his chair and takes my face in his hands, looking intently into my eyes. "Okay," he says. "I'll try."


	7. Chapter 7: Quality Time

_**Once again, thank you all so much for your reviews. I am humbled by your kind words and your encouragement of my efforts. Your appreciation of my story means everything!**_

_**With this chapter I just wanted to get back to the connection between Christian and Ana for a while. I did sort of skirt around the sex scene though as I don't want FF to remove my story.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Quality Time**_

_**Ana's POV**_

We're quiet on the ride home. I sit reflecting on the events of the morning – the awkward way breakfast ended and my subsequent conversation with Grace. Idly, I wonder if I should tell Christian about his mother's guilt over his relationship with the Bitch Troll but somehow, it doesn't feel like it's my place to tell him that. Perhaps it's something that the two of them need to discuss on their own.

I glance over at Fifty as he drives. He looks like he's deep in thought, like me, and I wonder what he's thinking. Is he still angry with his dad over the pre-nup? And that makes me wonder – why did he get so angry about it? Thinking about it logically, from his standpoint, a prenuptial agreement is probably quite a sound business decision to make. After all, he is worth upwards of 15 billion dollars if the tabloids are to be believed. I've never actually asked Christian about his net worth and I never intend to. I didn't fall in love with him because of his money and I refuse to let it become a factor in our relationship.

As we pull into the garage at Escala I feel myself start to relax for the first time since Mia read that damned tabloid piece at breakfast. I just want to put it behind me and forget the whole morning ever happened but somehow, I don't think that's going to be possible.

"Home again," Christian says looking at me with a small smile. We climb out of the car and he retrieves our overnight bag from the trunk. Taking my hand he leads me over to the waiting elevator. I can feel his eyes on me as we begin the slow ride up to the penthouse.

"What's wrong, Ana," he asks softly as he reaches over to gently tug on my chin, releasing my bottom lip from my teeth.

I sigh and give him a guilty smile and a shrug of my shoulders. "I'm just … starting to freak myself out with thoughts of dresses and flowers and cakes and … wedding stuff, you know," I offer lamely.

He cocks his head to one side and smirks at me. "You're a hopeless liar, Anastasia."

I flush slightly. How does he always know? He reaches out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I meant what I said before, Ana. Don't pay any attention to that pre-nup, gold digger shit that happened at breakfast. That subject is closed. I don't want to hear about it again."

I want to protest but he gives me a fierce look that silences me. He really is quite intimidating sometimes.

The elevator doors open and Taylor greets us in the foyer. "Hello, Taylor," Christian says, taking my hand and leading me out of the elevator.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey. Miss Steele." Taylor is his usual stoic, efficient self.

"Hi Taylor," I smile at him. "Look, we're engaged," I say, suddenly giddy as I wave my engagement ring-clad hand at him.

He stifles a chuckle but he can't hide his amusement as he nods and says, "Yes. Congratulations, Miss Steele. And to you, Sir," he adds turning to Christian.

"Thank you, Taylor," Christian says gruffly. He frowns at the both of us but I can tell he's trying not to smile.

"Sir, the Eurocopter specialist has arrived a day early. He and his team are already at Boeing Field. They should have an initial report ready for you by tomorrow afternoon."

"Excellent. Thank you."

Taylor gives him a nod and turns back toward his office. Christian and I head for his bedroom. _Our bedroom, _my subconscious whispers to me. She and my inner goddess nudge and wink at each other. I smile to myself as I realize they're right, of course. I still haven't officially moved in yet but, Escala is now my home and Christian's bedroom is my bedroom too. I suppose I'll have to talk to Kate about moving my things out of our apartment. And really, it feels strange to think of it as my apartment. I actually only spent eight days there – the first night we moved in and then that awful six days that Christian and I were apart, followed by the night he spent there with me. I never even spent any time there with Kate. It's funny how life happens sometimes. I hope she won't be too upset that I'm moving out so quickly.

Christian interrupts my thoughts. "I have a couple of calls I need to make, baby," he says looking down at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be long."

"It's ok. It will give me a chance to decompress," I say quietly.

He eyes me speculatively for a moment as his eyes cloud up like a coming storm. When he speaks again, his voice is low and seductive. "I realize that my birthday is officially over but, we still have a great deal to celebrate." He hesitates for a moment as I take in his words. "Are you up for a little kinky fuckery this afternoon, Miss Steele?"

He pierces me with his steady, intense gaze and I swallow reflexively. "What did you have in mind, Mr. Grey?" My voice is soft and shaky.

"Depends," he responds darkly, his eyes never leaving mine. "Are you up for it or not?"

"Yes," I whisper. I am a quivering mess and he hasn't even touched me. How does he do this with just his voice and a look?

A carnal smile slowly plays across his face and he lightly runs his long index finger over his sculptured lips. "You know where the key to the playroom is," he says, looking down at me. "Meet me there in half an hour."

_Playroom! _My inner goddess does a cartwheel. I had to practically drag him to the playroom yesterday morning for his birthday. Now he seems eager to go back. Maybe he's finally convinced that we can be in there and he won't want to hurt me. Perhaps we've finally crossed that hurdle. My heart rate spikes a bit at the thought.

"Shall I kneel by door in my panties," I ask timidly, my face flushing.

"No, Anastasia," he says quietly. "You are not my sub."

I frown a little and I'm shocked by the small stab of disappointment I feel at his words. He cocks his head and studies me for a moment, surprised I think by my reaction. "You want to be," he says, slightly startled at the realization.

I flush again and look down at my hands. Why is this embarrassing? I have done all manner of kinky fuckery with this man. He's going to be my husband! He places his fingers beneath my chin and lifts my face so he can look into my eyes. "Answer me," he commands softly.

I shrug my shoulders. "Well … maybe just for the afternoon," I say meekly. Could my voice get any smaller? "As long as all the canes and whips have gone."

He is silent for several seconds before his secret smile plays across his face. "You are full of surprises, Miss Steele." He leans down and kisses me briefly. "Half an hour," he whispers. "I'll expect you to be kneeling and dressed appropriately," he adds more forcefully. Then he turns and leaves the bedroom and heads for his study.

…...

When I wake the sun is just beginning to set. I look out the massive window of the bedroom and take in the gorgeous view of Seattle at dusk. How long have I slept? Christian's right arm is around me, holding me close. We're spooning again and I can tell from his breathing that he's still asleep. I lay perfectly still so as not to wake him. He doesn't sleep enough.

As I gaze out at the skyline I smile as I remember our sexy, naughty romp in the playroom this afternoon, followed by some mighty fine simple vanilla in the bedroom. He has such amazing stamina; I really am going to have to work hard with his trainer, Claude Bastille, in order to keep up.

I feel Christian stir as his arm tightens around me. A moment later I feel soft, sweet kisses trail down my neck and I moan softly in response. I feel him smile against my skin. "Did you have a good nap, Miss Steele?"

I turn over and face him. He is smiling lovingly at me. "I had a very good nap, Mr. Grey. How about you?"

"I always sleep well with you, Ana," he says as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "Hungry," he asks hopefully.

"Actually, yes. I am famished."

"Famished," he replies, the surprise evident in his voice. "Well, in that case, let me feed you."

"You're going to cook, Mr. Grey," I ask with feigned shock.

He laughs out loud. "No, Ana. I'm going to order a pizza."

"Pizza!" Now I really am shocked.

"Does that surprise you, Miss Steele," he asks, clearly enjoying my astonishment.

"Frankly yes," I laugh at him. "It is very un-Fifty-like. I figured pizza was beneath you!"

"Anastasia, I enjoy a good pizza," he responds, laughing at me. "Supreme ok with you," he asks as he gets out of bed and pulls on his pajama bottoms.

"No anchovies," I smile at him.

"No anchovies," he repeats, smiling down at me. He sits down on the edge of the bed, picks up his Blackberry and dials one number. "Taylor, Miss Steele would like a pizza for dinner," he says gruffly. "Supreme, thin crust, no anchovies." He hangs up and sets the Blackberry back on the nightstand and smiles at me. "Your dinner is on it's way, Miss Steele."

For some reason, I am overcome by a fit of giggles. "God, I love that sound," he says before he leans down to kiss me. And soon, my giggles are forgotten and we are lost again.


	8. Chapter 8: Fearing the Worst

_**Thanks, as always, for the great reviews and your suggestions. A couple of you really wanted the chapter headings back so, I have gone back and given the last two chapters proper titles. **_

_**In this chapter, I have attempted to tackle another of the 'missing scenes.' This time the confrontation between Ana and her boss at SIP when she tells him she's getting married and to whom. This one is a little longer than usual.**_

_**Chapter 8: Fearing the Worst**_

_**Christian's POV**_

I've been preoccupied all morning long. I was distracted this morning at breakfast with Ana and I've been distracted in each of my meetings today. All I can think about is Charlie Tango and what the Eurocopter specialist is going to find. The EC135 is one of the safest twin-engine helicopters in it's class with it's advanced design and state-of-the-art technology. There is no way that fire was anything but sabotage, I just know it. If the specialist's findings come back with any other result, I will be totally shocked.

I sit in the middle of a finance meeting, trying to focus as my CFO drones on and on about GEH's bottom line. I can't concentrate. My mind is busy ticking off the list of business rivals, personal enemies, and disgruntled former employees that might be pissed enough at me to actually attempt to bring me down – literally. I mean, if it was sabotage, then that means someone out there really was trying to kill me, right? I just don't know who would do that. I know that I've been aggressive in my climb to the top of the business world. In fact, there might even be some who would say that I've been ruthless … and they would be right. When it comes to business there have been times that I have maintained a cold-blooded, callous attitude in order to get to the top and I don't apologize for that. There have been a few hurt feelings along the way but I don't let that get to me or slow me down. That's just the way the game is played and if someone can't handle it then they need to get off the field. Not my problem. Is there someone out there who wants to kill me for that? I don't know.

Once the meeting is over and I'm back in my office, I sit brooding at my desk still not able to focus. I stare unseeing at my computer screen. I jump slightly when I hear the ping of my email. It's from Ana.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Your Fiancee

**Date: **June 20, 2011 13:31

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr. Grey, I just wanted to tell you that, I love being your fiancee.

I have not been able to wipe the goofy grin off my face all day.

I love you.

That is all.

A x

Her email makes me smile and I realize it's the first time I've smiled since I left for the office this morning. I hate this waiting for information, it fucking irritates me. Waiting for anything irritates me. Patience is not one of my virtues! I read Ana's email again and sigh. I wish she were here right now. The thought of laying her across my desk and sinking into her gives me my first real moment of peace all day long. The tantalizing image instantly quiets the riotous thoughts that plague me. I hit reply.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **You

**Date: **June 20, 2011 13:35

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele, I love that you are my fiancee.

You are beautiful, intelligent, witty, warm and sexy as hell.

And you are all mine.

Can't wait to hear how Roach took the news of you being my fiancee.

I have to go into another meeting now. See you at home this evening.

Miss you. x

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

_**Ana's POV**_

I stare at Christian's email and a frisson of dread runs through me. I still haven't told Roach the news. Even after making a big deal to Christian about it this morning at breakfast. He offered to give Roach the news himself but, I insisted that I should be the one to do it. After all, Roach is my boss. But somehow I just know that he is not going to be happy to discover that I am about to marry _his _boss!

_Oh, why did Mr. Control Freak have to go and buy SIP? _I understand his irrational need to keep me safe and I really do try to be sensitive to his fifty shades but, the worst part is that he doesn't seem to fully understand the awkward position he's put me in here. I try to tell myself that he needs this. He needs to feel like he's got everything under control and safely in his command. It's how he copes. It's what he needs to function. But now I'm left in this impossible situation. I have to tell Roach, and the sooner the better. That tabloid news item yesterday didn't totally out me but, that can't be too far off, surely. I need to tell Roach before he hears it from someone else or worse … on the TV.

"Hannah," I call, knowing that she's just right outside my office door at her desk. Two seconds later, Hannah stands in the open doorway smiling at me.

"Need something, Ana?"

"Yes, could you find out if Mr. Roach has some time to talk with me this afternoon," I ask her timidly.

"Sure thing, I'll call his PA right now. Can I tell her what it's about? I'm sure she'll ask."

I gaze at her for a moment. I don't want to tell anyone else at SIP my news until I've shared it with Roach first. I think that's only fair. I'm not even wearing my beautiful engagement ring today. It's tucked safely away in my purse. "Just tell her it's a personal matter, please."

"Sure thing. I'll get right on it."

…...

Twenty minutes later, I stand outside Jerry Roach's office, nervously twisting my engagement ring around my finger. Why I decided to put it on for this meeting, I don't know. I guess it makes it all seem more … real. Like I'll need to show him proof or something. I roll my eyes at myself and take a deep breath before knocking softly on his door. "Come in," he calls from inside.

He stands and crosses the floor towards me as I enter his office, smiling genially at me. Roach is not an unpleasant man, as bosses go. He seems nice enough although somewhat detached. He likes things done the proper way, a throwback to the time when good business was done with a handshake and a man's word meant everything. That's why being honest with him about my relationship with Christian is important to me. Otherwise, it might seem to Roach that we were sneaking around behind his back or that I may have had something to do with Christian's take over of SIP.

"Anastasia, come in. Come in." His voice is friendly and warm. He ushers me over to the chair across from his desk. "Would you like a drink," he asks me, motioning to the water cooler near his desk.

"No, thank you," I say as I sit. I can feel my heart rate quicken and my hands begin to sweat. Why am I so nervous about this? _Because you know he's going be hopping mad, that's why. _My subconscious smirks at me. Deep down, I know she's right.

"So, my secretary says this is a personal matter," Roach says, getting right to the point as he sits behind his desk. "I hope nothing's wrong."

"No, sir," I begin with a nervous smile. "Just the opposite actually." I take another deep breath to steel myself. "I have some news that I wanted to share with you." My voice is shaky.

"Oh?"

"I … um, I've recently become engaged. To be married," I add, quickly.

His face lights up. "Well, congratulations; that's wonderful news, Ana!"

"Thank you, sir." I smile anxiously, knowing the other shoe hasn't dropped yet.

"And who is your young man," Roach asks kindly. "What's his name, what does he do?"

My mouth goes dry. "His name is … Christian Grey," I say quietly. Roach's face falls so quickly I can almost hear the thud and my heart sinks. I watch as his expression swiftly goes from utter shock to raging anger.

"What did you say," he asks, his eyes never leaving mine. His voice is deathly quiet.

I swallow. "My boyfriend … uh, fiance, is … Christian Grey." And then my words begin to come out in a rush. "You see, Christian and I were dating before I ever interviewed for the position here at SIP. I had no idea that he intended to purchase the company. In fact, I didn't know about it at all until after it was already done. I have nothing to do with his business dealings at all," I say trying to reassure him. He silently glares at me and I continue. "And it was never a secret that I was dating him … others here at SIP were well aware of our relationship, like Claire in reception and even Jack Hyde." My voice trails off at the mention of Hyde and Roach scowls at me.

Oh heavens, what is he thinking? He's just so deathly quiet as he sits staring at me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat as I wait for him to say something … anything. His silence is excruciating. _He's probably trying to think of a way to fire you without bringing down the wrath of his new boss. _My subconscious weighs in with her snarky comment. I ignore her although I know she's probably right. Finally, I can take the silence no longer.

"Mr. Roach?" My voice is a whisper.

"How long, Miss Steele," he yells at me, making me jump. "How long had you worked here before you knew your _boyfriend _had purchased the company?"

"Um … not long. About a week or so," I answer him truthfully, my voice still small and shaky.

"Well, I don't know that you and Grey have done anything illegal here," he continues to yell, "but you can bet your ass it wasn't very _ethical_!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Roach," I offer quietly.

"I don't want to hear your apologies, Steele." He's still glaring at me but, at least his voice has lowered a fraction. "What does this mean for SIP?"

"It doesn't mean anything for SIP … as far as I know," I say meekly. "As I said, I have nothing to do with Christian's business affairs. I was just as shocked as you when he bought this company; and I was mad as hell at him for it. I'm sorry," I say again. "I just wanted to be upfront with you, Sir. I wanted you to hear the news of our engagement from me."

"Well that was very honorable of you," he says a bit sarcastically.

"I'll get back to work now," I say quietly as I stand. As I cross his office to the door he remains resolutely silent. I glance back at him quickly before I walk out the door and he is eying me with suspicion. I close the door behind me and make my way back to my office. I slump into my chair and bury my face in my hands. I feel like I've been through the ringer. I have never seen Mr. Roach that angry before. Granted, I haven't worked here long but, boy was he mad. Can I blame him? Is he right? Was Christian's behavior unethical? Slightly fucked up, yes. Completely controlling and over the top, definitely. But unethical? I'm not sure I agree with that.

At least it's done. Roach knows and I survived. I take a deep cleansing breath and grab one of the manuscripts from the small stack on my desk and begin to read.

…...

At 6:04pm I pull the Saab into the garage at Escala and park next to the R8. I see that the SUV is in it's usual spot and I know that Christian is already home and I feel myself relax. My conversation with Jerry Roach this afternoon has left me tense and anxious the rest of the day.

The elevator doors open onto the foyer and I'm greeted by Taylor. How does he always know? "Hi Taylor," I say with a tired smile.

"Good evening, Miss Steele," he greets me warmly. "Mr. Grey is in his study."

"Thank you," I say as he takes my briefcase and places it on the bench in the hallway. I head to Christian's study, speaking to Mrs. Jones on the way. I hear Christian on the phone. He's talking to someone about Charlie Tango and his face is stern and serious. He looks up when I enter and his face softens immediately when he sees me.

He ends his call and walks over to me, enveloping me in his arms. Kissing my hair, he inhales deeply. "How was your day, Miss Steele?" His voice is warm and inviting.

"Long," I reply. "How about you?"

"Equally long."

"Charlie Tango," I ask softly, looking up at him. I know that Christian's been waiting on pins and needles for the specialist's report.

"It's sabotage," he says bleakly. "Their report isn't conclusive just yet but … initial findings are pointing that way."

"Oh, Christian!" I don't know what to say. "Who would want to sabotage your helicopter?" The thought fills me with fear and I tighten my arms around him.

Christian shakes his head, as if deep in thought. "I've been asking that same question all day." He releases me and runs a hand through his hair. "Security is going to get tighter around here, Ana. I don't want you going anywhere on your own, do you understand?" His gray eyes are burning into me, daring me to protest.

"Yes, I understand," I answer quietly.

He seems visibly relieved. "Shall we have dinner?" I nod and he takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen.

We take our places at the breakfast bar as Mrs. Jones sets two plates down in front of us. Chicken and dumplings. It is amazingly yummy. We eat in silence for a few minutes before Christian turns to me and asks, "How'd it go with Roach?"

I groan. "Not good. He was angrier than I've ever seen him, Christian. I don't think he's very happy with either of us right now. I just hope he doesn't start treating me differently or make my life a living hell now."

"He'll get over it," Christian says dismissively.

"That's easy for you to say," I counter. "You don't have to work for him everyday."

"No," Christian responds, deadpan. "He has to work for me. Trust me, Anastasia. You'll be treated fine."

"Christian, I don't want you to interfere in any way," I say to him, putting down my fork. He just glances at me as he continues to eat his dinner. "I mean it. Please, Christian. You promised not to interfere; you said you would let me handle Roach."

"And I did." He looks at me earnestly. "You said you wanted to tell him, so I let you tell him. I've done what you asked," he says sincerely.

I smile shyly at him. He has let me handle it my way. He really is trying. "I just don't want any sort of special treatment because I'm marrying the boss' boss."

Christian smirks at me. "Eat your dinner, Miss Steele."

_**Christian's POV**_

I sit in the back of the Audi SUV a few feet away from the front door of SIP. I know that last night Ana said she doesn't want me to interfere but, there is no way in hell I'm going to sit back and let Roach walk all over her. Not when I can put a stop to it so easily. I take out my Blackberry and dial.

"Roach? Grey. I'm outside SIP in my car. Join me. Now." I hang up and return my phone to my pocket. This is not how I intended to spend my lunchtime and I'm sure Roach probably had other plans but, oh well. Here we are. Of course none of this would be happening if Ana would just stop working but, she keeps insisting that she wants to work, and I don't want to be one of those husbands who refuses to allow his wife to have a life. Ana said once that I was smothering her. I don't ever want her to feel that way.

Three minutes later, Taylor opens the rear passenger door and Roach gets in. Taylor slides back behind the wheel and sets off into traffic.

"Thank you for joining me," I say disingenuously, pinning him with a cool gaze.

"I couldn't refuse such a kind invitation," Roach retorts sarcastically. I give him a look that let's him know I don't appreciate his humor. He flushes appropriately and I know I'm intimidating him. Good.

"I understand congratulations are in order," he says tightly.

"Yes they are," I respond. "And I understand you gave Miss Steele a hard time about it yesterday." I know my look is burning a hole right through him. It's a tactic that has worked for me for years. It doesn't let me down today. Roach begins to stutter.

"Well … I wouldn't … say I gave her a … hard time per say." Beads of sweat begin to form on his brow and he blanches. "I merely tried to point out that … well, it would have been nice to know upfront of your … uh, relationship..."

"This is all you need to know," I cut his ramblings off, my eyes never leaving his. "Anastasia has nothing to do with my business affairs. She had no idea I was planning to buy SIP. When she found out, she was quite angry with me. It's been a bone of contention in our relationship ever since. But we've managed to get past it. Now the only question is, can you? Because if you can't, I will find someone to do your job who can. Am I making myself clear Mr. Roach?"

He is quiet for a few seconds before responding quietly, "Crystal."

"Very good." I turn and look out the window for second and I can tell Roach is squirming. "Something you want to say," I ask, turning to look him in the eye again.

He looks at me for a beat and says, "Jack Hyde. This is why you wanted him out? So that Miss Steele could have his position."

I look at him in astonishment. "I had no idea you would give Anastasia Hyde's job to mind!" My voice is raised in frustration. I am surprised by how angry his accusation makes me. "How could I have possibly known that?" He looks at me blankly and I continue, "I wanted Hyde out because he's a worthless piece of shit who preyed on every assistant he ever had. His last mistake was in trying the same crap with Anastasia!"

"I see," Roach responds quietly.

"I did not buy SIP to further my girlfriend's career," I tell him emphatically. I did it to keep her safe, but he doesn't need to know that. "It was a good investment. And you and I are not having this conversation because I want her to have special treatment!"

"Why are we having this conversation, Mr. Grey?"

"I told you." My voice is now low and menacing. "Anastasia and I have managed to get past this issue. Now I need to know if you can get past it. This is not about her, Roach. It's about you." I raise an eyebrow at him as a small maniacal smile plays across my lips.

He clears his throat reflexively, clearly shaken. "I understand."

"I'm glad you do." We are silent as Taylor finishes his jaunt around the block and comes to a stop back in front of the SIP building. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch," I say softly. "Oh, and Roach?" He turns to look at me before he gets out of the car. "No one needs to know about this conversation, do they?"

"What conversation, Mr. Grey?" Roach gazes at me with a look of resignation. I smirk at him and he closes the door.

"Take us back to Grey House, Taylor," I say with a sigh as I relax into the seat, running a hand through my hair.

"Sir."


	9. Chapter 9: Take Two

_**Thank you all, so much, for all the kind reviews! I truly appreciate your opinions. Some of you mentioned that you enjoyed the longer chapters so, this one is quite lengthy as well.**_

_**Chapter 9: Take Two**_

_**Ana's POV**_

I hang up the phone in my office and rub my temples with my fingers. It has been another long day at work and I just spent the last half hour on the phone with an author, trying to coax him through his writer's block so that he can get his chapter revisions to me by the allotted deadline. And on top of that, I think my co-workers are looking at me differently.

I know that it's probably just my imagination. I mean, I haven't even told anyone that I'm getting married. Well … except Roach, of course. But his reaction was so awful that I just don't want to draw any more attention to myself right now. I am wearing my engagement ring though, so it's not like I'm hiding it. I'm just not broadcasting it yet.

My work phone rings again, prompting a sigh and a roll of my eyes. "Seattle Independent Publishing. Ana Steele speaking."

"Hi Ana, it's Grace."

My mind goes blank for an instant. I'm caught off guard, not expecting to hear Christian's mother on the other end of the line. "Grace. Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine Ana. I'm sorry to call you at work; Mia gave me this number. I hope it's okay." Her warm voice is so friendly; it makes me smile.

"Sure, it's fine." I really am very fond of Grace. Even more so now, since the talk we had after that awful breakfast. "What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should get started on the wedding plans," Grace says timidly. "We really don't have much time if you and Christian are set on the end of July."

"Oh, yes," I answer her shyly, flashbacks of breakfast running briefly through my mind. "I guess we should."

"Well, I know a wonderful event planner, she helps me every year with the Coping Together charity ball. She's able to meet with us this evening, if that would be alright with you. I thought maybe you and Christian could come over around 6:30. You could even stay for dinner."

"Oh." I'm not sure exactly what to say. I realize that she's right and we do need to get together to talk about wedding plans. But at the same time, I'm not in any hurry to sit down for another meal with Carrick just yet. I know Christian keeps telling me to just forget about the whole pre-nup thing but … I can't forget that his dad was pushing for it so hard. It makes me feel like he doesn't trust me. Like he doesn't really approve of this marriage. Maybe he doesn't even like me at all. When we danced at the charity ball Carrick told me that seeing Christian and I together was a real pleasure for him … that he and Grace had me to thank for Christian being so happy and carefree that night. Had he meant what he said or was he simply making polite conversation?

Grace seems to understand my reticence. "Ana," she says quietly, "I can't apologize enough for what happened at breakfast on Sunday. And I understand if you just want to come and talk about the wedding plans and not stay for dinner; that's perfectly fine. But it would only be me and Carrick and Mia, and I promise you we will all be on our best behavior."

I feel embarrassed at her words and I'm suddenly grateful that she can't see me through the phone right now – my face is so flushed. I know that I'm probably silly for feeling this way. I should just do what Christian says and forget about it. I square my shoulders and put on my game face. "No, Grace," I say, trying to sound totally cool with it, "dinner would be lovely. I just need to make sure Christian doesn't have other plans."

"Yes, of course. I haven't spoken to him yet. I did try to reach him at lunchtime but he was unavailable," Grace says.

"Well I'll get a hold of him and let you know."

"Perfect. I'll see you both tonight," Grace says excitedly.

As we hang up I can't help but feel a small frisson of dread. I hate being so uncertain of one of Christian's parents. I grab my Blackberry and fire off an email to Christian.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Dinner with your parents

**Date: **June 21, 2011 14:42

**To: **Christian Grey

Christian, your mother wants us to come over to discuss wedding plans.

And possibly stay for dinner too.

She apologized again for Sunday.

What shall I tell her?

A x

His response is almost immediate and it makes me feel cherished.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Dinner with my parents

**Date: **June 21, 2011 14:44

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ana, we'll do whatever you feel comfortable with.

If you want to go discuss the wedding and not stay for dinner, that's fine.

My priority is you, baby.

Your wish is my command.

x

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

_Oh, Fifty! _He can be so swoon-worthy sometimes. I hit 'reply.'

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Dinner with your parents

**Date: **June 21, 2011 14:46

**To: **Christian Grey

Perhaps we could play it by ear?

Go discuss wedding plans and see how the evening shapes up.

Do you think that would be okay with your mom?

A x

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **I will make sure...

**Date: **June 21, 2011 14:48

**To: **Anastasia Steele

… that it's okay. I'll call and talk to mom.

I'll collect you at 5:30

Laters, baby.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

_**Christian's POV**_

Ana is quiet on the drive over to my folks place and I know she's still thinking about the shit that went down on Sunday at breakfast. And I guess I can't blame her. After all she did end up in tears that day. And my father did seriously piss me off that day, and the night before, with the fucking pre-nup crap. What was I thinking? Maybe we shouldn't have come tonight. Maybe I should have told mom we'd meet with the event planner some other time.

I reach over and take Ana's hand and give it a light squeeze. "Hey. Should we be doing this," I ask her softly. I just don't want tonight to turn into a repeat of breakfast. Awkward family gathering, take two.

Ana looks at me with those big blue eyes of hers and I can see they're full of doubt. I want to take her in my arms and reassure her somehow.

"We have a wedding to plan," she says, giving me a bright smile. But I can tell that smile is a little too bright. A little too forced. I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss her knuckles.

"Baby, we can always elope, you know." That option suits me just fine.

"No, we can't, Christian," she says, rolling her eyes at me. "I don't think my mom or Ray would be very happy with that."

I pull into my parent's long driveway and put the car into park. From the rear view mirror I can see Taylor and Sawyer pulling in behind me in the SUV. I turn the car off and look over at Ana and ask, "Did you just roll your eyes at me, Miss Steele."

She gasps and her eyes light up with thinly veiled excitement. She gives me a small smile. "Maybe I did, Mr. Grey. What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, Anastasia. Is that a challenge," I ask softly, smiling at her salaciously. "Right here in my parent's front yard?"

Her eyes grow wide with surprise and she looks at me questioningly. "You wouldn't dare," she smiles. I say nothing as I raise an eyebrow at her, my eyes never leaving hers. She swallows reflexively and her breathing shallows. I grin, knowing I've got her right where I want her. Too bad I can't follow through with Taylor and Sawyer as an audience behind us.

I chuckle as I get out of the car and walk around to open her door. As I take her hand to help her out she whispers, "You are so naughty, Christian."

"Yes, I am," I say with a smile and kiss her soundly on the lips. "Come."

_**Ana's POV**_

Christian's delicious threat has left me slightly flushed. Oh, well. At least I'll have some color in my cheeks when I meet the event planner.

Grace opens the door with a broad smile before we can even knock and and pulls me into a warm hug. "Ana, Christian. Thanks for coming on such short notice," she says as Christian bends to kiss her cheek. "This was the only time this week Tova could meet with us and we really must get started!"

The next half hour is a blur of frenzied activity. Tova Mitchell is a thin, very pretty African American woman in her 30's. She is stylish and classy and very hip. She also seems quite adept at keeping Mia's excited enthusiasm reigned in and I realize that she's had lots of practice with this given that she helps Grace with the Coping Together charity ball each year. I like her immediately, even though I notice that her eyes do linger when she looks at my Fifty.

We spend lots of time talking about location and scale and guest list and Tova listens patiently and makes note of our responses. Christian is very attentive and even deferential on most of her questions, seeming genuinely concerned with what I want for our wedding.

"Well, we've chosen the perfect location, down by the water on the back lawn," Tova says, going over her notes thus far. "And you've said small … just family and close friends. Roughly 50 people?" She looks up at us expectantly.

Christian and I nod our agreement. We're sitting in the Grey's living room, Christian and I on the large sofa with Mia at the other end and Grace and Tova in the side chairs. I still haven't seen Carrick and I wonder idly if he's purposely staying away from the wedding preparations. My heart sinks at the thought. Christian has been holding my hand, casually toying with my engagement ring, the entire time as we sit and answer Tova's questions. I think he can tell I'm a bit uneasy.

"What do you want the overall feel of your wedding to be," Tova asks us. Again she looks at us expectantly, her warm brown eyes darting from me to Christian. I'm not quite sure how to answer that question and my facial expression must reflect that because she endeavors to explain.

"What I mean is … we can go the ultra high-end, champagne and caviar route or, we can go the totally casual, barefoot on the beach track. Or anywhere in between. So, what's your fancy?"

_Oh. _I know most girls fantasize about their wedding day but, I've never really thought about it before now.

"Oh, please don't say the casual, barefoot on the beach thing," Mia pipes up. "It is so bohemian!"

"Mia!" Grace admonishes her for the about the hundredth time already, "This is not your wedding, darling."

I smile as I glance over at her. She's pouting prettily. "Sorry," she whispers. Christian smirks and rolls his eyes at her and Tova just smiles indulgently.

I feel Christian squeeze my hand. "What do you want, Ana," he asks softly, looking deeply into my eyes. I flush slightly. So many decisions to make. "Whatever you want, baby, it's yours," Christian continues, his voice soft and earnest. "The sky's the limit." He smiles slightly at me.

"I don't want anything too extravagant," I say meekly, looking into his eyes.

"You can have the moon, Anastasia," he says softly, and I know he would try to lasso it for me if I showed an interest.

"I don't want the moon, Christian," I reply quietly, "I just want you."

"How would you describe your perfect wedding in three words, Ana," Tova asks me, trying a different tack.

My perfect wedding in three little words. Hmm. I think for a several seconds and say simply, "Intimate … elegant … and understated."

Tova writes down my response at the top of the legal pad she's been using to take notes on and underlines the words. "Ok," she looks up at me with a smile, "I think we have ourselves a theme."

I can't help but smile back at her and I feel Christian lightly squeeze my hand once more.

"Now, let's talk about colors and musical tastes," Tova says.

_**Christian's POV **_

I have never been so happy to walk away from four beautiful women before. It's not that I don't care about the wedding preparations but, I mean, come on. There is only so much a guy like me can listen to. Flowers and dresses and color swatches and centerpieces. This is one operation I'll be glad to let someone else take control of – to a point, of course. There are certain aspects of the wedding experience that I will insist on having control over but, the choice of flowers and centerpieces is not one of them.

I stand over by the wet bar in the corner of the large living room sipping a small glass of bourbon while I watch Ana and Mia talking animatedly about wedding gowns. Mom is busy showing Tova out. As I sip my drink it dawns on me that Dad still hasn't made an appearance and I wonder where he is. We've been here for nearly an hour and I know that Mom usually likes to serve dinner right on time. Is he so pissed about this pre-nup thing that he's staying away purposely? I've got to admit, the thought makes me so angry I can feel my jaw tightening.

Mom suddenly appears in the entrance of the living room. "Mom," I ask walking over to her. "Is there a reason Dad's not here?" I'm sure she can hear the edge in my voice but, I don't really care right now. This is getting ridiculous. What's he going to do? Boycott my whole wedding because I won't make Ana sign his damned prenuptial agreement.

"Christian," she begins in a placating voice. I cut her off, my anger growing by the second.

"Is he really that upset over this pre-nup issue," I ask through clenched teeth, trying to keep my voice down. I don't want Ana to hear any of this.

"Darling, it is not what you think," Grace says soothingly. "His entire firm has been working overtime for the past week on that huge double murder case. You remember him talking about it."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, eyeing her dubiously. I do remember Dad talking about the Parsons case. It's been all over the news for months.

"Last night he didn't get home until almost 9 o'clock," Grace says. She looks at me sadly and I almost feel bad about my earlier pique.

"Okay," I say grudgingly.

"Christian, I did speak with your father about this situation," she says quietly, looking at me with wide, worried eyes. "I tried to convince him to just let this matter go. That it's really none of our business and not our place," Her voice is small and shaky, full of emotion.

"You did?" I can hear the surprise in my own voice and I wonder idly why it surprises me that she's spoken to Dad on my behalf. Seems she's been doing it my whole life. Playing peacekeeper between me and Carrick whenever we didn't see eye to eye.

I'm about to press Mom on his response when Ana joins us so I decide to let it drop for now. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her to my side. "Did Mia decide on what gown you'll wear," I tease her, kissing her forehead. She giggles and my heart swells. Damn, I love this girl!

"So, you'll stay for dinner," Mom asks hopefully. "We're having pot roast."

I grin at Grace. She knows pot roast is one of my favorites. I suspect she's done this purposely to try and entice us to stay. I look down at Ana questioningly. I meant what I told her in my email this afternoon – if she's uncomfortable, we'll leave. "What do you think, baby," I ask her quietly.

"I think pot roast sounds delicious," she smiles.

"Wonderful," Mom beams, "I'll just go check on dinner!"

As she walks away, I take Ana into my arms and kiss her tenderly, holding her closely to me as our tongues dance together. She moans softly against my mouth and my hand travels up into her hair. Suddenly there's a discrete cough at the entrance of the living room. I look up as Carrick strides in.

"Hello you two," he says cordially as he places his briefcase on a chair. "I take it I'm not late for dinner," he asks as he removes his jacket and begins rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"Um … no," I respond, watching him closely, trying to ascertain his mood. He seems pleasant enough as he looks up at us and smiles.

"Can I make you a drink, Dad," I ask politely, as we're still standing near the wet bar.

"Sure," he says genially as he walks over to us. "I'll have whatever you're having." He turns to Ana and smiles warmly, kissing her on the cheek. "Ana, dear. How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Grey. Thank you for asking." She blushes slightly as she answers him and I can tell she's anxious. She smiles nervously at him.

Dad looks at her indulgently. "Ana … I wish you would call me Carrick," he says softly.

"Carrick," Ana corrects herself, but I can tell she's not comfortable with the idea. Has she always been this uneasy with my dad or is this something new since the pre-nup fiasco? I wrack my brain trying to recall their earlier interactions but, I'm at a loss.

I hand Dad his bourbon on the rocks and ask Ana, "Would you like a drink, baby?"

"No, nothing for me, thanks," she says quietly. She smiles politely but her eyes are full of uncertainty again. "Would you both excuse me please; I need to go find Mia."

She beats a hasty retreat and wanders off in the direction of the front staircase. I suspect she's headed up to my old room and I want to follow after her and make sure she's alright.

"So, how goes the wedding planning," Carrick asks me.

"Fine, I guess," I say, a little distractedly. "Although I really don't know much about flowers and centerpieces, you know?"

Carrick chuckles. "I understand." He hesitates a moment then says, "Listen, son … about what happened this weekend. I want you to know that I am sorry if I upset Ana. That was never my intention."

I nod at him. "Well, I don't think I'm the one who needs to hear that, Dad."

"Yes, you're probably right," he says quietly. "And I will apologize to her. But I want you to know that I stand by my opinion. Your mother has asked me to let this matter go. She says I overstepped my bounds, but I disagree with her. I feel that, as your father, it is my place to let you know when I think you're wrong … or foolish."

I feel my hands fisting at my sides as I try to reign in my temper. My jaw clenches and I can feel the anger coursing throughout my body. Carrick continues.

"And I believe if you go into this marriage without a prenuptial agreement, you are being very foolish. And that has nothing to do with Ana personally. Because I happen to feel that she is a lovely girl and I believe that she truly loves you."

"Are you done," I ask bitterly.

He hesitates for a moment. "Yes, Christian. I'm done. I won't bring it up again."

"Good." I turn and exit the living room and go in search of Ana.


	10. Chapter 10: The Christian Grey Package

_**I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this one. I hate it when my real life interferes with me finding time to write, it's so frustrating! **_

_**So in this chapter I've dealt with two more 'missing scenes.' The paparazzi ambushing Ana once the news is leaked and her promotion to editor. Thank you, as always, for your reviews. Keep them coming and let me know what you think.**_

_**Chapter 10: The Christian Grey Package**_

_**Ana's POV**_

"Oh, my gosh!" Mia is squealing like a teenaged girl on helium. "Christian, Ana … come quick!" Her voice carries throughout the entire lower level of the Grey's home.

Christian and I are gathering our things as we get ready to leave. Dinner with his parents was thankfully uneventful. Although I did notice that Christian and Carrick seemed slightly cool toward one another. They talked politely about the big case Carrick's firm has been working on and the Eurocopter specialist's progress with Charlie Tango. Everything except the topic of prenuptial agreements. To me, it felt as if the subject was on all of our minds but, everyone tried really hard not to talk about it. Or maybe it was just my paranoid imagination. Carrick did apologize to me though, for upsetting me on Sunday. He seemed so sincere and I want to let it go and put it behind me. I'm just not sure I can. I get the feeling that he's still pushing for the pre-nup and I think that's the cause of the weird tension I felt between him and Christian.

"Hurry … you'll miss it," Mia calls again. The excitement in her voice is impossible to miss.

We rush into the sitting room from one direction as Grace and Carrick come running in from another. Mia is jumping up and down like a five year old, pointing to the large flatscreen TV. We all turn to look at once and my jaw drops to the floor as I see a picture of me on the TV screen.

"Turn it up, darling," Grace says to Mia.

It's a tabloid news piece on our engagement. The one from Sunday didn't even have my name. This one not only mentions my name, but they have pictures of me. My picture from the WSU student directory and photos of me with Christian!

"_We promised you we'd stay on the trail of this story and we have." _The overdone blonde reporter of the Seattle Nooz tabloid program drones on excitedly. _"And tonight, the Seattle Nooz can exclusively report on the identity of the future Mrs. Christian Grey!"_

I can't believe it. Once again, I am slapped in the face with the reality that Christian Grey is a very big deal.

"_We broke the story just two days ago. Seattle's most eligible bachelor, the enigmatic Christian Grey, is headed down the isle! But who is the mystery girl who finally bagged this billionaire? Our sources tell us that she is none other than publishing assistant, Anastasia Steele. The stunning brunette beauty is just 21 years old and works for Seattle Independent Publishing. It's believed the pair met while the recent college grad was still a student at Washington State University. The smitten business tycoon even handed his girl her diploma when he conferred the degrees there this year. Here's a photo of the two together, taken at that event."_

I think I'm having an out-of-body experience; I feel as if I'm floating above the room, looking down on the action below me. The picture of Christian and I taken at my graduation lingers on the screen and I feel like I'm in some sort of dream. Christian takes my hand and gives it a light squeeze as the reporter continues...

"_Our sources tell us the lovebirds haven't known each other for long, so we're sure there's a lot of paperwork to be completed before these two head off to the chapel. After all, Grey just made the Forbes list of the 400 richest people in America, where he was placed at number 17 with an estimated net worth of $16.4 billion dollars."_

All the air leaves my body and I struggle to remain unaffected by this news. Except for the time in his study when he told me that he earns roughly $100,000 dollars an hour, Christian and I have never discussed his wealth in actual numbers. And he's number 17 on a list of 400? That is crazy, insanely wealthy.

I glance up at him out of the corner of my eye and he is looking at the TV screen impassively but his jaw is set tight, as if he's clenching his teeth. He's clearly pissed but, thankfully I know it's not at me for a change. I venture a quick sideways glance over at Mr. Grey. He and Grace exchange a cautious look. When he looks over at Christian, our eyes meet for one brief second and I can feel myself flush beet red. I look down at my hand as it rests snugly in Christian's. Peeking up at the screen once more, I see the photo of us taken at his parent's masked ball, our smiling faces concealed behind our masks.

"_There's no word yet on a wedding date and with the notoriously private Christian Grey, we wouldn't be a bit surprised if this couple tied the knot in secret. However, we will stay on top of this story to bring you all the wedding details we can."_

I can't move. My feet are rooted to the spot and I feel as if I may pass out.

Mia turns the volume on the TV back down again. "Oh, this is so exciting," she squeals again. "I just love weddings!"

She claps her hands and beams at me. Heaven help me, I just want to slap her. But I manage a weak smile instead. My head is buzzing with anxiety. I feel jittery and unsettled. Christian lets go of my hand and wraps his arm around me. "Ready to go, baby," he asks. He's looking at me as if nothing has happened but I can tell he's bristling with some unnamed emotion.

"Christian," Carrick says evenly.

"What, Dad?" The vehemence in Christian's voice takes me by surprise. As does Carrick's response. He obviously wants to say more. He opens his mouth to speak but quickly shuts it again. The hostility rolling off Christian in waves stops him cold. They glare at each other in aggravation and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Grace silently places her hand on her husband's back and rubs lightly.

Finally Carrick sighs as if he's resigned to his fate. He looks down at the floor for a moment and I think he's counting to ten. When he looks back up at Christian, his eyes are softer and his voice is full of emotion. "You kids drive carefully," he says quietly, his eyes never leaving his son's.

_**Christian's POV**_

I sit in the dark in the great room taking my aggravation out on the piano. I feel agitated, angry, frustrated … but strangely hopeful. I pound out the moody, complex strains of Beethoven's Sonata No. 8. The first movement is full of angry tantrums, agitation and a peculiar mix of hope and regret. It seems to fit my weird mood right now.

I focus on the complexity of the piece, trying in vain to reign in my scattered thoughts. Carrick and his relentless, passive aggressive insistence on a pre-nup. Why can't he just leave it alone? And as I continue to focus on the music the answer comes to me, as easily as if it's floating on the melody. He's an attorney. It's just the way his mind works. It's not that he doesn't like Ana or that he disapproves of our getting married. It's just that he's used to advising his clients on the safest, most logical course of action in any given situation. And in this situation – marriage – the most logical course of action … especially for someone like me, is a prenuptial agreement. It has nothing to do with love for Carrick. As far as he's concerned, I realize now, love isn't even a part of the equation. It's just 'smart business,' as he said before.

It's a revelation for me. The past couple of days I've been so angry. Plagued by the thought that my dad didn't approve of Ana and I getting married and, surprisingly, the thought didn't sit well with me. Not that it would have stopped me. Nothing will stop me from marrying Anastasia. She is the light of my life.

I finish the song for the third time and sigh. Turning, I look out the glass wall on a still sleeping Seattle. It's just before dawn and the sky is an almost unreal shade of opal. I wonder idly what time it is and how long I've been out here. The alarm clock beside the bed will go off soon enough and Ana will wake. She'll worry when she realizes that I've been up half of the night. I take a deep breath and run a hand through my hair. I don't want her to worry. I don't want Ana to ever worry about anything. I want to take care of her. Keep her safe. And happy. _Can I really make her happy? _

It's a question I don't want to examine too closely. I'm not sure I'll like the answers I come up with. She is so good and sweet. Far too good for someone like me. I know that I don't deserve her. But she says she loves me!

Suddenly, I am filled with an desperate need to see her. To feel her in my arms and smell her scent. To reassure myself that she's still here. Getting up from the piano bench, I walk quietly through the dark apartment to my bedroom. _Our _bedroom. Ana is sleeping peacefully and I ease myself back into the bed beside her and take her gently into my arms. She stirs slightly but doesn't wake up and I lay there holding her for the longest time.

"I love you, Christian," she mumbles sleepily, and I know that she's talking in her sleep again. Her words make me smile. "I love you too, baby," I whisper.

I nuzzle her neck and trail soft kisses across her shoulder. She moans softly as she wakes and turns toward me.

"Hi," she says softly.

"Hi, yourself," I reply.

She glances out the windows and looks out at the skyline. "It's awfully early, Mr. Grey," she pouts at me.

"Yes, it is," I confirm. "Still over an hour before the alarm goes off."

"But now you've woken me up. What are we going to do to fill the time," she asks innocently.

I grin at her, pressing my groin into her side and she smiles at me. I lean in to kiss her, sucking lightly on her bottom lip for several seconds and she moans loudly. The sound has an immediate effect on a certain part of my anatomy and I kiss her forcefully, my tongue invading her mouth. She tastes so sweet. Desire takes over and my need for her grows urgent. I want her. Now.

I move quickly and cover her body with my own, pressing her into the mattress. I run my hands along the curves of her body, pushing up her night dress as I do. "I need you, Ana," I whisper into her ear.

"Yes," she breathes as her body responds to mine. I kiss her passionately once more as I thrust myself deep inside her and she moans loudly as her body bows beneath me.

_**Ana's POV**_

"It was a really nice way to wake up," I say softly, not wanting Taylor and Sawyer to hear me from the front seat of the SUV. Christian looks at me and gives me his secret smile.

"Yes, it was, Miss Steele," he says kissing the back of my hand. He slips the tip of my pinky into his mouth and sucks hard and all the muscles south of my bellybutton tighten deliciously.

As we pull up to the curb outside SIP there is a small commotion on the sidewalk and I turn to see what looks like photographers rushing over to the SUV.

"Fuck!" Christian exclaims.

I don't understand what's going on. Their cameras are trained on our vehicle and I know they can't see us through the dark tint of the windows. But that doesn't seem to stop them. They continue to point and shoot, some of them even yelling at the SUV, demanding to know if Anastasia Steele is in the car.

"Still sure you want to keep this job, Miss Steele," Christian snaps at me. "Taylor can always take you back home."

"Christian, I have to go to work," I whine at him. "I don't understand what they're even doing here, it's not like I'm a freaking movie star!"

"It's all part of the Christian Grey package, baby," he mumbles distractedly, watching the rumpus outside.

"How do you want to proceed, Mr. Grey," Taylor asks, all business.

Christian quickly assesses the situation, running a hand through his hair. "Let's get this over with," he says tightly. "You and Sawyer run interference and I'll get Anastasia inside."

"Sir."

Taylor and Sawyer hop out of the SUV and attempt to corral the small throng of paparazzi trying desperately to get at me. At the same time, Christian exits the rear driver's side door and comes around to help me out of the car. He wraps his arm tightly around my waist, pulling me protectively into his side and walks determinedly toward the entrance of SIP. The paparazzi are relentless, pushing forward, breaking away from Sawyer and Taylor and thrusting their enormous lenses directly into my face. I am blinded by the multiple flashes and I can't help but wonder how any of this is legal. It feels like a personal assault. They shout at us, asking inane questions like, _"Mr. Grey, when is the wedding,"_ and _"Show us the rock, Anastasia!" _

We finally push our way past them and into the building where security is already in place at the front door. Taylor and Sawyer enter behind us.

"I want you on this door all day long," Christian turns and yells at Sawyer. "If Miss Steele is hassled by that scum while she's inside this building, I will hold you personally responsible. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Sawyer responds purposefully, looking Christian directly in the eye.

"And who are you," he barks at the two SIP security officers who stand looking dazed by all the commotion.

"I phoned SIP on our way in and told them we needed security at the front door, sir," Taylor says in his no-nonsense voice. As usual, he is on top of everything. I see Christian relax immediately.

"Thank you, Taylor." The relief in Christian's voice is evident. He turns to me and pulls me close. "You do not have to keep working, Ana," he whispers to me so that no one else can hear.

"Christian, please. I don't want to have this fight again," I say softly. "Especially not here." I glance around nervously at the interested faces passing through reception. Claire, at the desk, is trying really hard to act like she's not staring, but she fails miserably and I flush. This is so embarrassing.

Christian's mouth sets into a hard line. He's not happy with me right now. "Will you be okay?" His voice is low and full of concern.

I smile ruefully at him. "I'll be fine," I say reassuringly. Although I don't really feel the courage of my convictions. "I'll see you tonight."

He nods and kisses me sweetly on the cheek. He's about to turn and walk away when he looks up and stills. I turn around to see what, or who, has caught his attention and I see Jerry Roach standing next to the reception desk watching us intently. Roach flushes suddenly, as if embarrassed to have been caught watching us and he turns on his heels and walks away. _Great. _My heart sinks a little. Maybe I should have just gone back home.

"Laters, baby," Christian says softly, smirking at me. Then he turns and strides out of the building with Taylor on his heels.

I watch as they press past the photographers and climb back into the SUV and pull away. Then I take a deep breath and head to my office. As I pass by Claire's desk she says brightly, "I saw you on Seattle Nooz last night, Ana." Her words stop me in my tracks. "Are you really engaged," she asks excitedly. Her smile is so genuine that I can't help but return it and I feel myself begin to relax.

I slowly step toward her desk and hold out my left hand, showing her my engagement ring. She gasps loudly and grabs my hand. "OMG," she says, exaggerating the letters as she looks at me wide-eyed. "Does this thing weigh your hand down," she asks incredulously. "Ana, it's huge!"

I just giggle at her as I pull my hand away and continue to my office.

…...

I'm finishing up the sandwich Mrs. Jones packed for me this morning and my office phone rings. "Seattle Independent Publishing, Ana Steele speaking."

"Annie, honey," the familiar voice says. "It's your old man."

"Hi Dad," I say brightly. Ray almost never calls me. Suddenly I'm wondering if something is wrong. "Everything ok?"

"Sure, sure, Annie." Ray sounds distracted. "You know, I caught the tail end of that Seattle Nooz program last night when I was waiting for the game to come on."

_Oh, no. Not him too. _My subconscious rolls her eyes at me. "Oh, did you," I say innocently.

"Imagine my surprise when I look up and see my baby girl on the television screen." Ray's voice is almost accusatory. What am I supposed to say? It's not like I asked them to plaster my face all over the TV.

"Yeah … it was quite a shock to me too, Ray." I hope my voice isn't as uncertain as it sounds to me.

"So I guess this is really happening, huh Annie?" He lets out a surprised sigh. "My baby girl's about to marry herself a very important man."

He sounds strange. Like he's trying to wrap his head around a conundrum. And the implication is clear – how did this happen? How did little Anastasia Steele bag herself a billionaire? I know that's what everyone's thinking and I can't say I blame them.

"Dad," I say softly, and my voice trails off. I don't know what to say.

"So what are your plans, Annie," Ray suddenly asks, his voice brightening a little. "Have you and Christian decided on a date?"

When I tell him that we want to be married at the end of next month my dad falls silent and I steel myself for what's coming next.

"That's awfully soon, Annie," he says softly. "You're not … I mean … there's no..." His voice trails off and he falls silent again.

"I'm not pregnant, Dad." I softly answer his unspoken question and I can hear the relief in his sigh. "Christian and I just want to be together."

"Oh, Annie," he says quietly. "I'm sorry, honey."

"It's okay."

"So, I guess with a guy like Christian, you'll be looking at a big, flashy wedding with all the trimmings, huh?" He sounds worried suddenly.

"No, actually we want to keep it small and intimate. Just a handful of family and friends," I say.

"Really," Ray brightens and it suddenly dawns on me why he's asking.

"You know, Dad," I begin timidly, "that whole thing about the bride's family paying for the wedding … you know that's really old fashioned, right? Christian and I don't expect you or Mom to pay for anything." I haven't talked to Christian about this but, I know with certainty that my control freak won't hear of accepting money from my parents. It's just how he is.

"It's tradition, Annie," he says to me.

"It's a very old tradition and it's not even practiced anymore. I promise. Just ask Martha Stewart," I joke and he chuckles.

"We'll see, Annie." His voice is full of affection and I am suddenly homesick. "I better let you get back to work. You and Christian come to visit soon, ok?"

"We will," I promise.

…...

After lunch I am called into Roach's office and a frisson of fear runs through me when I get there and see Elizabeth, the head of Human Resources, is also seated in his office. _This is it. _My subconscious glares at me with her harpy face. _You're probably being fired for corporate espionage. _I try to ignore her as I take a seat in the chair next to Elizabeth. Perhaps it's not that bad. Maybe it's just concerning the ruckus this morning with all the paparazzi at the door. Maybe I should just begin by apologizing for that.

"Mr. Roach," I rush in, "Can I just say how sorry I am for the awful commotion this morning at the front door. I know how inconvenient and unprofessional that was and I am truly sorry." I can feel my face flush as I finish.

"This is not about the cameras and reporters at the door this morning, Ana," Roach says gruffly. "Although I do appreciate the apology. And the advanced warning of your impending marriage."

"Congratulations," Elizabeth chimes in. Something about her smile is unsettling.

"Thank you," I say meekly.

"Well, Ana," Roach begins. "You're probably wondering what this is all about so I'll just get right to it."

I square my shoulders and ready myself for what he's about to say.

"Elizabeth and I have been talking about finding a permanent replacement for Jack Hyde's position here and we are in agreement that you have done an excellent job of filling in thus far. So, if you're interested … we are offering the job to you."

I am stunned. They are giving me Jack's job permanently? Is this really happening? Suddenly, I recall the intense look shared between Christian and Roach earlier this morning and I wonder idly if that has anything to do with my sudden promotion. Is this more of 'the Christian Grey package?' I quickly push that unwelcome thought from my mind.

"You want me to keep the job," I ask timidly.

"It's yours if you want it," Roach says.

I am speechless for a few seconds as I try to process all of this.

"Ana?" Roach's voice is impatient. He's waiting on an answer from me.

"Yes, I'll take it." I hear myself say. _What's Fifty going to think? _My subconscious looks at me from over her half-moon specs. "Thank you." I say to Roach, ignoring her. "Thank you so much!"


	11. Chapter 11: Old Friends

_**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! **_

_**Tackled another 'missing scene' in this one. The big conversation with Kate about the email. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**Chapter 11: Old Friends**_

_**Ana's POV**_

The rest of our week was surprisingly and refreshingly dull. Well, perhaps dull is the wrong word. Life is _never_ dull with Fifty. Christian just has a way of making even the most mundane moments exciting. I can't remember anymore what my life was like before I met him and I don't want to even try and imagine what life would be like without him. Even when he's being impossible, controlling and downright scary … Christian is my everything.

When I told him that Roach had offered me the Editor position permanently, Christian was almost impossible to read. The look on his face was a weird mixture of pride, anger and fear. For one very tense moment I wasn't sure if I should get ready to run or jump into his arms. But then he had rallied, pulling me to him and kissing me passionately. Then we celebrated my promotion with a candlelit dinner – provided by Mrs. Jones – and sex on the couch in the great room.

On Saturday, we took The Grace out for a sail and Christian let me drive the boat again. Then on Sunday, we spent the entire day in bed, making love and watching the rain come down. We only ventured out into the rest of the apartment to get food and bring it back to the bedroom. It was a heavenly, perfect weekend.

Now we sit in the TV room across from Christian's study. It's Monday evening and we've just finished our dinner. We don't spend much time in this room together since Christian doesn't really watch much television but, I've come in here a few times on my own when he's busy working. At the moment, I am watching a show about a high school student who fancies herself a detective while Christian sits beside me reading a book on the history of banking in the United States. I snuggle into his side, resting my head on his shoulder and he kisses my hair. This is bliss.

My Blackberry rings and I reach to the coffee table in front of us to grab it. It's Jose.

"Jose. Hi! How are you," I ask, glancing over at Christian. He is watching me intently but, he turns his attention back to his book when our eyes meet.

"Hey, Ana. I'm good." Jose says brightly. "But not as good as you apparently."

There is an undercurrent to his tone. An emotion that I can't put my finger on, but it immediately makes me uneasy. "What do you mean, Jose," I ask, not really sure I want to know the answer.

"I just caught a repeat of last week's Seattle Nooz," Jose replies. "So, is it true. You're really going to marry Mr. Moneybags?"

He sounds slightly hurt and I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. And I can feel Christian's eyes on me, even though he's trying really hard to appear that he's concentrating on his book. "Yes," I answer Jose honestly, "I am."

"Wow. That's … really … wow. Do your parents know," he asks as if I'm committing some sort of crime.

"Of course they know. We're not eloping."

He is quiet for a second and I don't know what he's thinking. "So, is everything they said on that show true, Ana? $16.4 _billion? _Really?"

_What the hell? _I can't believe he's asking me this. "How is that any of your business, Jose?" I think my voice comes out harsher than I mean for it to because Christian looks up at me and I flush. I get up from the couch and walk over to the massive window and look out on the skyline.

Jose snorts. "It's none of my business, Ana. I'm just trying to understand the appeal, that's all." He sounds sort of forlorn and I know that I should have a little more compassion but, I just can't seem to muster it right now. How dare he do this? Just because he's hurt that I fell in love with Christian and not him? I'm not going to listen to this.

"Well, for starters, he's never tried to force himself on me," I say acridly as I recall the night Jose tried to kiss me when I was so drunk. Christian had come to my rescue that night and I think Jose has been smarting from that ever since. "And he never makes me feel like I'm some sort of gold digger, either."

I hear him gasp and then there's silence for a moment. "Oh, Ana," he breathes, and it's almost a whine. "I'm sorry. You know I don't think that about you. It was just a joke."

"I'm not so sure about that, Jose. It's the second time you've made a joke like that. I'm starting to wonder if that is what you really think of me." I'm not letting him off the hook this time. He's hurt my feelings, and after a week of worrying about everyone seeing me as a new initiate into the Gold Digger's Club, I'm not going to take this from him too.

I stand with my back to Christian, looking out the window. But I can see his reflection in the glass and I know that he's put his book down and he's now turned, watching me openly and listening to my side of the conversation. _Oh, why does he have to be listening to this?_

"Come on, Ana," Jose says plaintively. "You know that's not what I think. I only said those things because I'm a jerk, ok?" He hesitates for a second and says, "You chose Grey over me and that kind of hurts, you know?"

I roll my eyes at my reflection. I guess this has to be dealt with. "Jose," I sigh, "there was never a competition. I have never thought of you in that way; you know this already. You are the closest thing I've ever had to a brother and that's important to me. I am sorry if your feelings got hurt. But I love Christian and I won't apologize for that."

I am near tears when I finish but I refuse to cry. Christian is now standing behind me, but he doesn't touching me.

"I know, Ana," Jose says sadly. "I don't want you to apologize for falling in love. I'm just sorry couldn't have been with me."

I sigh again. I need to lighten this conversation somehow. "So, are you going to continue to be a jerk … in which case, I'll be forced to cut you out of my life. Or are you going to make nice with my future husband, thereby ensuring that we remain friends for the rest of our lives?"

Jose chuckles over the phone, and from behind me, I hear Christian smile. My mood lifts immediately.

"Grey's not so bad, Ana," Jose concedes. "In fact, I hate to admit it but, I actually sort of liked the guy when I stayed over at his place. Sounds like he'd be cool to go fishing with sometime."

"What is it with guys and fishing," I ask with mock exasperation. "I don't get it."

"I'm glad you're happy, Ana," Jose says softly. "But I want you to know that I'm always here if you need me."

"I know, Jose." We end our conversation and I hang up with a sigh. I suddenly feel exhausted. Christian wraps his arms around me and I lean back against his chest.

"I told you he still wanted in your panties," he says softly as he nuzzles my ear.

"Christian," I admonish him.

He laughs softly and tightens his arms around me. "Relax, baby. I'm just teasing you." He kisses my temple. "I thought you handled him very well."

This is high praise, coming from my megalomaniac control freak! I turn to look at him as if he's grown three heads.

"What," he says, looking at me with a sardonic grin.

"Nothing," I smile. "I'm just shocked that you've practically admitted that I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far, Anastasia," he smiles down at me, clearly enjoying himself. He is so unbelievably adorable and I just want to launch myself at him. I take his hand and pull him toward the door. To my surprise he stops and yanks on my hand, pulling me back towards him. He kisses me deeply. I am breathless when he finally pulls away.

"You are mine," he whispers, looking intently into my eyes. _Oh, my. _I love it when he looks at me this way. As if I'm the most desirable woman he's ever seen. "Only mine."

"Yes." My voice is barely audible. "Only yours. Always."

He looks at me with a smile of triumph and kisses me again. Then he bends and scoops me into his arms. He runs his nose along the length of mine, then he turns and carries me through the apartment to our bedroom.

_**Christian's POV**_

I sit in the living room of my apartment in New York and look out the window at a nighttime skyline of the Big Apple. My business meeting here ran way longer than I expected and as I remove my tie and shirk off my jacket I realize that it's a good thing Ana couldn't come with me on this overnight trip. She would have been holed up here in the apartment alone while I worked all day. Nice start to the weekend.

It's just as well. Besides, she had all that wedding stuff she had to do today. She and Kate were going to pack up her things at the old apartment and Sawyer and Ryan would load up the boxes and transport them back to Escala. And she had to meet with my mother and Tova to go over guest lists and invitations. Followed by a shopping trip with Kate for the perfect Maid of Honor dress and another fitting with Kate's mom, who's designing her one of a kind wedding gown. Ana even took part of the day off from work in order to fit it all in.

I don't get it. Why women get off on all this wedding shit. To me – and I think for most men – it just seems like a whole lot of hassle for a ceremony that's only going to last roughly 30 minutes. Planning a blow out party for after the ceremony … now that makes a little more sense to me. Celebrate the fact that you've just made a major commitment to one another. I can understand that. And I certainly understand planning the perfect honeymoon. Your first trip together as husband and wife. That should be special. In fact, I think that's where most people get it wrong. They spend too much time and money planning the perfect wedding, when what they should be concentrating on is the honeymoon. So that's what I'm doing.

I told Ana that I would give her the wedding of her dreams. Whatever she wants, it's hers. But leave the honeymoon to me. She pouted when I told her not to ask any questions because it's a surprise, but she straightened right up when I threatened to spank her every time she tried to fish for information.

I'm planning the perfect trip. Ana's always wanted to go to London, and I'm going to take her there. And Paris too. All the places she's always dreamed of going but never had the chance. I want to make all of Ana's dreams come true. I will spend the rest of my life trying to give her all the desires of her heart.

_**Ana's POV**_

Kate and I tumble out of the elevator, lost in a fit of inebriated giggles. I can't remember the last time I felt so drunk.

Wait a minute … yes, I can. It was the night that Jose tried to kiss me and Christian came to my rescue. My knight in shining armor. I giggle again as I recall how upset he was with me the next morning. The morning after our first night together. That was the night he first slept with me. The night he first slept in a bed with anyone. That's where all this began.

We clumsily make our way through the foyer and into the great room. Kate and I have had a very busy day of wedding planning and dress fitting and shopping. But it was quite productive. We managed to find Kate just the right pale pink silk taffeta dress that compliments the gown her mom is making for me perfectly. It's gorgeous and Kate is going to look stunning in it. We also managed to get all of my things at the old apartment packed up as well. Of course, it helped that many of my things were actually still in boxes, as I never fully unpacked after she and I moved into that place.

"Miss Steele," Sawyer asks, interrupting my foggy thoughts, "where would you like us to put the boxes?"

"Oh," my mind goes blank for a moment. I hadn't thought that far ahead. "Just put the boxes of clothes into our closet please and I'll unpack them tomorrow. The other boxes … upstairs in my old room?"

"Very good." He turns on his heel and carries the large box he's holding toward the stairs.

"You're old room," Kate asks, clearly puzzled.

"Um … yeah," I say meekly as I turn and head for the kitchen. Somehow I know what's coming and instinctively, I want to hold off on having this conversation for as long as possible. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sure, because the four mojitos we had at my place only served to make me thirsty." Kate's voice is dripping with sarcasm. I ignore her and take two wine glasses out of the cupboard and pour us both a large glass of Pouilly Fume.

I hand Kate her glass and walk over to the couch and sit on the floor in front of the gas fireplace, which is blazing away. Kate follows suit, sitting down next to me and removing her shoes. The plan is for Kate to spend the night with me here at Escala while Christian is away. It's been so good to spend time with her; I don't get to see her enough and today has felt like old times. I smile as I take a large sip of my wine and watch the flames.

"So, don't think I don't know what you're doing here, Steele." Kate says pointedly. "Classic avoidance."

I say nothing and continue to stare at the flames.

"Are we going to talk about the elephant in the apartment or not," Kate says, looking at me in her 'give it up now Steele' glare. "What was that about your old room?"

"It's complicated, Kate," I sigh.

"No, it isn't. Why did you have a room here," she demands in true Kate Kavanagh fashion. "Why weren't you sleeping with Christian?"

"Oh, Kate," I groan.

"Does this have something to do with that weird email I found, Ana?"

"Kate..." My voice trails off because I don't know what to say. At the time it was going on I would have killed to have been able to confide in Kate. But I couldn't because of that damned NDA. But now that so much has happened and Christian and I are so happy, I just don't know where to start. How can I make her understand?

"Fess up, Ana!" Her voice is forceful and I squirm.

I know she's not going to let this go. It's too late. Once Kate sets off on the trail of a story she will not back down until she has answers.

"Kate," I say, trying to concentrate on my words. "You have to understand. This is a very delicate subject. No one … and I mean _no one _can know about this!" She looks at me with a grave expression and I continue. "I mean it, Kate. If I tell you anything, you have to promise me that it will stay between you and me. Not Elliot, not Ethan. No one."

"Jesus, Ana," Kate replies, "how bad could it be?" Her voice and her expression are full of concern.

"It's not that it's bad," I sigh. "It's just … different."

"Different?"

"Alternative," I say by way of explanation.

"Alternative," she repeats, as if she's testing the word and it's meaning.

"Yes," I say definitively. "An alternative lifestyle of sorts."

She hesitates a beat, then says incredulously, "Is he gay?"

"Oh, don't be silly." Now my voice is full of exasperation and she looks contrite. I sigh. I know there's no way out of this conversation so, I take a rather large gulp of my wine and turn to look her in the eye. "Do I have your word, Kate?" I stare at her impassively, a trick I've learned from Christian.

"Ana, when have I ever betrayed your confidence," Kate asks, and her voice is laced with hurt. "If you ask me not to tell anyone, you know that I won't."

"Ok. I'm sorry." There's a long pause between us as I gather my thoughts and try to figure out where to begin. Taking a deep breath I fix her with a serious gaze and say, "That email you found was in reference to a contract."

"A contract?"

"Yes. When we first began seeing each other, Christian wanted to introduce me to his … alternative lifestyle." Kate is wide eyed, and silent for a change, so I continue. "Do you remember me telling you that he kept trying to warn me off?"

"Yes," she responds. "That weird note attached to the Tess books."

"Exactly. Well, this is why he kept trying to warn me off, only … he couldn't stay away. And neither could I."

"Ok, so what's the deal with this 'alternative lifestyle,' Ana?"

I hesitate and take another deep breath. "Christian is a Dominant," I say quietly, looking down at the wine glass in my hand.

"A Dominant," Kate says questioningly. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he participates in Dominant/submissive relationships," I look her in the eye as I go on. "Or, at least, he used to. In fact, those are the only types of relationships he's ever been in. Until me."

Again, Kate is silent as she processes this information. "So, that email," she says slowly and I can see the wheels in her mind spinning as she begins to put it all together. "it was talking about you obeying him in all things and accepting his discipline and punishments. Ana … are we talking about a BDSM relationship here? Is that what you mean by Dominant/submissive?" Her voice has raised a couple of octaves to properly express her outrage and disbelief. She stares at me as if she simply can't believe what she's hearing.

"Yes," I answer quietly.

"Ana," Kate practically screams at me. "That email mentioned flogging and whipping and corporal punishment! Have you actually let that controlling bastard do those things to you?"

"Kate, it's not like that!"

"What do you mean it's not like that..."

"I mean it's not like that," I yell, cutting her off. And I think I take her by surprise because now she just sits staring at me. I seize the opportunity and continue. "When we met … that is what he was hoping our relationship would be. The same as all the other relationships he's ever had. And he kept a room here for his submissives because he never allowed any of them to sleep in his bed. He never slept with anyone before me."

"How many have there been," she asks.

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen! But Elliot says their whole family always thought Christian was either gay or celibate. But you're telling me there have been fifteen … sex slave … submissive relationships that no one knew about?"

"Yes," I answer her.

Kate falls silent. In fact, I think I may have rendered her speechless. She takes a big swig of her wine and just looks at me, compelling me to go on. So I do. "But something happened during our negotiation of the contract, Kate. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with him. And he fell in love with me. I told him that I did not like the idea of punishments in any form. I told him that I wanted more than he was offering. And even though it scared him half to death, he was willing to try. For me. He threw all of his rules out the window, for me. I never signed that contract. And he has never been anything less than sweet and respectful towards me."

"So you've never done any of this … submissive stuff with him." She looks at me hopefully and I almost want to lie to her. To make her feel better. But I can't. I have to tell her the truth.

"I didn't say that," I respond quietly.

"Jesus, Ana," Kate's voice is soft and full of fear. "Flogging? Fisting? Do I even want to know what that is?"

I can't help my embarrassed flush as I remember the flogging during the Thomas Tallis experience. "Flogging is actually not a bad thing," I say with a shy smile. I know I must be three shades of red right now and Kate just looks at me incredulously.

"Are you telling me that you actually … enjoy … doing this … stuff?"

"We like to call it kinky fuckery," I say with a smile and I know that the alcohol has severely compromised the brain-to-mouth filter.

Her jaw drops. "I can't believe you just said that."

"And anyway, we don't do all of it. I mean, we don't do the more extreme stuff, like suspension and whipping and caning." Kate literally blanches in front of me. I ignore her and keep talking. "But we do like to play with his toys."

"His what?"

"Toys. You know … nipple clamps and vibrators and restraints. That sort of thing," I shrug. Yes. The brain-to-mouth filter is definitely broken.

"I would never have believed it if I wasn't hearing it with my own ears," Kate says looking at me as if she has no clue who I am. "Virginal little Ana Steele has become a kinky sex goddess."

Her words send me into a fit of giggles and she quickly follows suit. It feels so good to laugh. This has been such an intense conversation. As we slowly regain our composure, Kate looks at me with a serious expression and asks, "You're okay, aren't you, Ana? I mean, he's not hurting you, is he? He's … good to you?"

Her question takes me by surprise. I know that Kate and Christian barely tolerate one another for my sake and I really wish that I could do something or say something to change that. To make them both see all the wonderful qualities in each other that I see in each of them.

"Oh, Kate," I say looking her in the eye, "he loves me. He would never do anything to physically hurt me. You don't ever have to worry about that," I assure her.

She seems to accept this response as she takes a deep breath and then finishes off her wine. We're quiet for a long moment as we both stare into the fire, each of us alone with our own thoughts. Then suddenly Kate turns to me as something occurs to her.

"How did Christian get involved in that lifestyle," she asks?"

I groan and roll my eyes. "That's going to take more wine!"


	12. Chapter 12: Former Friends

_**As always, thank you so much for the reviews. Please keep them coming! Your feedback is very important to me.**_

_**Many of you wanted the conversation with Ana and Kate to continue so, here it is. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Chapter 12: Former Friends**_

_**Ana's POV**_

Once our wine glasses have been refilled and I have warmed up the amazing lasagne that Mrs. Jones has left in the fridge for us, Kate and I settle in at the breakfast bar and continue our conversation. It's about half past seven and I really need to get some food in me to balance out all the alcohol.

"_It's drinking rule number one, Anastasia." _I smile as I recall Christian's admonishing words to me. Oh, Fifty would be so proud.

"So," Kate says with a mouthful of lasagne, "You were about to tell me how Christian fell into the whole BDSM thing."

I inwardly roll my eyes again. This is not a favorite topic of conversation for me. "Well … I really don't know all the details but, what I do know is pretty fucked up." I take a bite of the pasta and my stomach rumbles in appreciation.

"How fucked up," Kate asks. She's wearing her investigative reporter face.

"Fifty Shades of fucked up," I mumble. She takes another bite of food as she waits for me to swallow. "Same rules apply here, Kate. This is just between you and me." Fifty would probably beat the living shit out of me if he knew I was spilling my guts to Kate right now. At some point I'm going to have to tell him that she knows everything. But I think I'll wait until after the wedding to have that conversation with him.

"I won't tell a soul, Ana." Kate is oozing sincerity as she looks me in the eye. "Not even Elliot."

I take a deep breath and start talking. "Christian was seduced by one of his mother's best friends when he was just fifteen years old."

Kate's fork stops in mid-air, halfway to her mouth. She turns to look at me, dumbfounded, and I silently nod.

"Yeah. That was my reaction too," I say quietly.

"How old was she at the time?"

"I don't know. In her thirties I think, at least," I reply.

"So, this friend of Grace's," Kate asks, probing. "She introduced him to this … lifestyle?"

"Yep." I take another large bite of my lasagne, surprised that I'm able to stomach it during this vile conversation. It really is delicious.

"Was that his first experience with sex," Kate asks, spitting the question out in true Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition form.

"Yep," I say again, turning to look at her. "She was his very own 'Mrs. Robinson.'"

"Oh, my God," Kate mumbles. "Does Grace know?"

I snort softly. "She didn't until his birthday party a couple of weeks ago. Boy, that was such an eventful night," I say sardonically. It was also the night Kate found the email, the night I threw a drink in Elena Bitch Troll's face, the night Christian gave me my hearts and flowers proposal, and the night he and his dad argued about prenuptial agreements. My head begins to spin and I don't know if it's thinking about that night or if it's the affects of all the alcohol.

"What? You mean this Mrs. Robinson character was _there? _At the party that night," Kate says incredulously.

"Yes, she was." My voice is surprisingly steady, not betraying the level of hatred I have for that woman. "Until that night, she had been one of Grace's closest friends for years and years. And a business partner of Christian's. He actually thinks of her as some kind of … mentor, if you can believe that."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kate is, once again, wide eyed with disbelief. "How long did their involvement go on?"

"Six years," I reply. "And they managed to keep it a secret all this time." Except from her husband, of course, but Kate doesn't need to know that.

"Well, what happened on the night of the party," Kate asks.

I shrug as I say, "She wasn't happy with the news of our engagement. She cornered me in the dinning room and told me I was making a big mistake if I thought I could give Christian what he needed. So, I told her that Christian and I were no concern of hers and then I threw a drink in her face." My voice is slightly smug and Kate looks at me in fond approval.

"Way to go Steele!" She beams at me. "Then what happened?"

"Well, then Christian walked in, deduced what was going on and the two of them proceeded to verbally eviscerate each other."

"Wow," Kate is on the edge of her seat. "All that action went down and I had no idea about it!"

"Yeah. It was not pretty. And poor Grace overheard the whole thing," I say quietly. "She walked in and slapped Elena's face so hard."

"Elena?"

"Yes. That's her name."

"Wow," Kate says again, looking stunned. "That's an incredible story." She probably never guessed that Christian's life was so interesting and out of the ordinary. I know that, to her, my Fifty seems boring, stuffy, controlling and hot-headed. I wish I could make her see how amazing he really is. "So Grace knows everything now," she asks.

"Oh, hell no!" My voice is suddenly alarmed. "And she can't know _everything, _Kate. Please don't mention this to her! She knows that they had a sexual relationship. But she doesn't know the nature of that sexual relationship and she can't. Not unless Christian decides to share that with her. Promise me!"

"Ana, I've already promised," Kate says looking at me seriously. "I will not repeat a word we've said here tonight."

I smile at her with relief. "Thanks," I say quietly. "I'm actually very worried about how Grace is coping. She was distraught when she talked to me about it the next day. She blames herself for putting Christian in harm's way, and she's hurt that her former friend would do such a thing to one of her children."

"God," Kate responds commiseratingly, "I can't even imagine what she must be going through."

"I know. And the sad part is that I don't think Christian gets it," I say, hearing the sadness in my own voice. "He probably won't ever get it until he has a child of his own..." My voice trails off as my thoughts begin to scatter. Christian with a child? Idly I wonder how that would work. After he proposed to me the first time – after he went thermonuclear Fifty on me, dropping to his knees in submission – he mentioned us having kids someday, and he seemed sincere. But yet, when I had my pregnancy scare when I stopped taking the pill, the thought of a baby appeared to terrify him. Hmm. I don't know what to think about all that.

"Speaking of children," Kate says sheepishly. Her tone pulls me away from my wayward thoughts. "Ana, I'm really sorry about what happened at that breakfast a couple of weeks ago. I never meant to upset you."

"Oh, I know, Kate," I wave her off. "It wasn't your fault; I was just being overly sensitive because of the whole pre-nup thing."

"Have you and Christian talked about that anymore," she asks.

"No. He refuses to," I shrug. "He said he does not want a pre-nup and the subject is closed. He hasn't mentioned again, except to tell me to let it go."

"Well, it is his money, Ana," Kate says matter-of-factly. "You've got to let him do what he feels is right with it."

"Yeah, I guess so," I say quietly and I know that she's right. I can't tell him what to do with his own money any more than his dad can. What am I going to do, refuse to marry him unless he allows me to protect his fortune from me?

As I stand to take our empty plates to the sink my Blackberry begins to sing. Sade's "Your Love Is King" starts playing and Kate rolls her eyes as she takes a sip of wine. She knows it's my new ringtone for Christian. I quickly place the dishes in the sink and grab my phone to answer it.

"Christian!"

"Hey, baby." His voice is soft and sexy and I immediately wish that he were here. I miss him so much!

"Hi," I say brightly, my voice laced with longing. "I miss you."

I can hear him smile as he replies, "Oh, I miss you too, Ana. How was your day?"

He listens intently as I tell him how productive my day was and how much fun I have had with Kate today. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he says softly. "Sawyer and Ryan get all your things moved?"

"Yes. But, I'm afraid our closet is now full of boxes at the moment. I'll unpack those tomorrow."

"You know Gail will do that for you," he says dismissively.

"Christian, it's her days off," I say, rolling my eyes. "I'm not going to leave them there until Monday just so that she'll do it." I sigh as I wonder if I'll ever get used to having domestic help.

"You are rolling your eyes at me, Anastasia." Christian's voice is slightly mocking and full of mirth. How does he always know? "You know I'm going to have to do something about that when I get home. And my palm is twitching."

The naughty tone implicit in his sexy threat makes all the muscles in my nether region clench with delicious anticipation. I glance up and see that Kate is watching me intently with narrowed eyes and I flush scarlet. Turning away from her I say softly, "I look forward to it, Mr. Grey."

"So do I, Miss Steele." And I can tell that he's smiling. "What are you and Kate doing now," he asks, purposely changing the subject.

"Well, we've just finished up dinner and I am exhausted from all the wedding stuff today so, we're just going to hang out here and have some more girl talk and then go to bed."

"Girl talk, huh? Hmm. What exactly do girls talk about anyway," Christian asks suspiciously. And immediately, I flush crimson all over again as I think about our conversation thus far. How upset would he be with me if he knew what we had been talking about? I shudder to think of it. He really would want to beat the shit out of me.

But he did tell me to tear up the NDA after we had our conversation with Dr. Flynn. And he knew that I was going to have to tell Kate _something_ after she found that damned email. _Maybe he won't be all that upset. _My subconscious reasons with me. Oh, who is she kidding. He's going to be furious.

"Oh, you know," I joke nervously. "We talk about the futures market and the latest Mariners scores."

Christian laughs softly. "And what do you know about the futures market, Miss Steele?"

"Nothing," I continue to joke, "that's why we talk about it."

"You and your smart mouth," Christian says softly and I'm suddenly besieged by sweet memories of passionate, lingering kisses from his beautiful sculptured lips.

"When will you be home, Christian," I whisper.

"My flight leaves early in the morning. Because of the three hour time difference, I'll probably be home before you wake, baby," he says, and a frisson of excitement runs through me.

"I can't wait," I say as I watch Kate meander back into the great room, pick up her own phone and dial. I hear her say, _'Hi, baby. Whatcha doing,' _and I know that she's talking to Elliot.

"Get some sleep," he softly commands, making me smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. I love you, Christian."

"I love you, baby."

We both hang on the line for several seconds. Finally, Christian breaks the silence. "Do as you're told, Miss Steele." I can hear his smile. "Hang up the phone and get some rest."

"Yes, Sir," I say softly.

_**Christian's POV**_

Ana hangs up the phone leaving me with a goofy grin on my face. I have never felt so ridiculously happy before in my life. I didn't know that happiness was a possibility for me. I honestly never believed that is was in my cards. But then Anastasia Steele fell into my office and changed my entire life.

Is this really happening? Am I really about to get married and try to build a life with someone? I never even knew that I wanted it so badly. Not until Ana walked out on me. Not until the thought of being without her almost did me in. Suddenly, all I could see was her. Her big blue eyes had haunted my dreams that week we were apart. The nightmares more severe than they had ever been. I could barely function at work. I had practically begged Flynn to see me after hours that first night. I was desperate. I had to get her back. I had to. And I was willing to do whatever it took to make that happen. Even if it meant finally taking Flynn's Solution Focused Brief Therapy shit seriously.

I sigh and shake off the memories of that bleak time. It's late here and I need to get to bed in order to be ready for my return flight in the morning. I take the prospectus I've been looking over to the table where my briefcase is sitting and open the case to place the document inside. As I do, my eyes light on a large manilla envelope inside my briefcase that I had forgotten about. I place the prospectus inside and pull out the envelope in question. I know what's inside but, at the time my lawyer handed it to me I was too busy to bother to look at it. So I had shoved it into my briefcase and gotten on with my day.

I take the envelope and place it on the small table in the sitting area of the hotel suite, then make my way over to the minibar and pour myself a drink. I know that I'm steeling myself for what's about to come. I walk back over to the sitting area and fold myself into one of the large overstuffed chairs and take a sip. The bourbon goes down smoothly, warming everything in its wake. Sitting the glass down on the table, I pick up the envelope and open it to pull out the document inside. It's a copy of the final paperwork absolving me of any interest in the Esclava chain of beauty salons. My business relationship with Elena Lincoln is now officially over. And, I guess, so is my personal relationship with her.

It feels odd. Knowing that my friendship with her is finished. On the one hand, I know it's for the best. There is no way Elena and I could remain friends after that blowup at my birthday party. After the way she behaved toward Anastasia and the things she and I said to each other. It had to just be over now. I finally got a glimpse of the vile person Ana has been trying to get me to see for so long.

But another part of me can't help feeling … sad? Is that what this is? Sadness that a friendship that meant so much to me, is no more. Regret that it had to end the way it did? At one time in my life, Elena had meant everything to me. She had been the center of my world. She taught me things that changed my life, and I don't mean the sex. Yes, there was that but … there was more to it. So much more. That's the part that Ana can't seem to understand. The part she won't let herself understand.

Elena taught me things like self-control, and how to focus and how to work hard. She taught me discipline and how to set personal goals for myself and she gave me the tools I could use to go about achieving those goals. She taught me to believe in myself at a time when all I could see was how much I didn't deserve anything good. I was a mess when Elena came along and she picked me up and set me on a path to redemption.

And Elena was right, to some extent, when she had said she taught me everything I needed. On the business level that's true. And even on a personal level – back then, at least – it was true. But what she didn't realize is that I'm not that lonely, angry, fucked up teenager she took under her wing anymore. I'm a grown man now and things change. Needs change. And I may still be fifty shades of fucked up, but I'm also a successful businessman with a large measure of power and influence. I don't need anything Elena has to offer anymore. Ironically, I've outgrown her.

Her mistake was in believing that I needed the detachment that the Dom/sub lifestyle brought me. That I needed to remain cold and apathetic toward everyone around me, never letting anyone in, keeping even my family at arms length. And there was a time when I would have agreed with her. But we were both dead wrong. Because it turns out the one thing I need most is Ana.

Ana stepped in and changed everything.


	13. Chapter 13: Love Equals Obedience?

_**Thank you, as always, for your reviews. Here is the argument you've all been waiting for. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Please review and let me know how I did. I'm anxiously awaiting hearing from you on this one!**_

_**Chapter 13: Love Equals Obedience?**_

_**Ana's POV**_

On Monday evening, Christian seems to be in a good mood. On the ride home from work he talks animatedly about his day and he seems very pleased with the conclusion of some big business deal. I love seeing him this way, so excited about his work. His passion for what he does never fails to take me by surprise.

When we're back at Escala, Christian takes my hand and leads me out of the elevator and through the great room. "I have something I need to show you. Come." He moves purposefully, practically dragging me toward his study. He doesn't slow down until we reach his desk. He stops and releases my hand and removes something from the inside pocket of his jacket. Then he slips the jacket off his shoulders and drapes it over the back of the desk chair. Turning to sit in the chair, he takes my hand again and gently pulls me down onto his lap.

"I have something for you," he says softly, turning his attention to the items he's placed on the desk.

"What is it?" I'm intrigued by his determined demeanor since we exited the elevator.

"I had a meeting a week ago with Troy Whelan from the bank. I had him set up a joint bank account for us. Today he brought this over," he says, handing me a checkbook. I open it and almost gasp when I see our names there together: _C. Grey, _and beneath it, _Mrs. A. Grey. _

I quickly turn my gaze to him. "But I'm not Mrs. Grey yet." My voice sounds small.

Christian smirks at me. "You will be at the end of next week. That's just a formality."

"But Christian," I begin to protest, "I have a bank account of my own. You didn't have to do this."

"Anastasia, don't start with that gold digger shit again." He fixes me with a look that silences the tirade I was about to launch. When I don't respond, his face softens a bit and he continues. "Look … if I were just some Joe Schmo who worked as a janitor cleaning up GEH at night and you and I were about to get married, we would open a joint bank account. Why should it be any different because I own GEH? This is what married people do, baby."

I smile meekly at him because I know that he's right and I feel silly for my earlier pique. I just wish I could shrug off the irrational hurt I feel at the thought of people looking at me as some sort of Anna Nicole Smith. "You're right," I concede. "I was just being silly."

"Yes, you were," he says softly. He smiles lovingly at me and tightens his arms around my waist. "Now, pay attention, Miss Steele. This information might come in handy once you're Mrs. Grey." He points to the top right drawer of his desk and says, "The checkbooks are kept here."

"Checkbooks? More than one," I ask, confused.

"Yes. There are four. Well, now there are five," he says.

"Why so many?"

"Well, one is my personal checking account. One is a business account for GEH. And the others are for two separate offshore accounts that I rarely touch."

Wow. Once again my head is spinning with the knowledge of Christian's vast wealth. He is a multi-billionaire. How am I ever going to wrap my head around this? I think back on the conversation we had after he took me to see the new house. Our new house. _"Anastasia, you're going to have to learn to be rich too, if you say yes." _I meant what I told him back then. I have never aspired to great wealth. And now I'm about to marry one of the richest men in America. Life is weird.

Christian ignores my silent inner turmoil and continues with show and tell. "If you'd like, you're more than welcome to store your personal checkbook here with the others. That way they're all in one place," he shrugs. Then he picks up a small envelope and hands it to me. "Whelan brought this over today as well."

I open it and find a black American Express card in the name of Mrs. Anastasia Grey, and for some reason, I flush slightly. I've never had an actual credit card before. Only a debit card to use at the ATM. "Christian." My voice is barely audible. When I meet his gaze, he is giving me one of those looks that says he's daring me to protest. "Thank you," I say softly.

He smiles and my heart melts. "You are most welcome, Anastasia. And I want you to use that card this weekend. I've arranged for you to go shopping with Caroline Acton from Neiman Marcus."

"Christian," I say with exasperation. Now, I am ready to protest.

"No arguments, Anastasia." His tone is stern. "You'll need some things for our honeymoon. I've already given her a list."

"But..."

"No buts," he says, cutting me off. "Take Kate or Mia with you, if you want; make it a fun outing. But you will go and I expect you to give Ms. Acton your full cooperation."

I sigh, resigned to my fate, and his stern expression slowly morphs into a small smile. He knows he's worn me down and he's proud of himself. But I really can't argue with him since I don't know where we're going on our honeymoon and he refuses to give me any hints. I give him my best pout.

"Don't pout or I will spank you later," he warns.

I gasp as his sensual threat sets my blood racing. Then I purposely pout again, in a very exaggerated fashion, crossing my arms over my chest.

Christian laughs, a low rumble emanating from his belly, and it warms my heart. "Oh, Miss Steele," he says, tightening his arms around me once more, "how you do make my palms twitch."

…...

We sit at the breakfast bar finishing up our dinner and talking about the wedding plans. I take a last bite of Mrs. Jones' chicken stew and turn to Christian and ask, "So what did you think of Tova's suggestion that we write our own vows?"

He takes a sip of wine as he looks at me. "I think it's a nice touch," he says.

"Me too," I smile.

"Then it's agreed," he proclaims. "We'll write our own." He looks at me for a long moment and I think he's going to say more but he doesn't. Then he shakes his head as if in disbelief. "I can't wait to marry you, Ana," he says softly. "To hear you vow to love, cherish and obey … for the rest of our lives." His voice is full of wonder and my smile slowly fades at his words and my scalp prickles.

"Christian … I don't think I'll be using those words, exactly," I say softly.

"What do you mean?" He looks puzzled.

"Well … I don't want to use the word 'obey.' I'm not going to vow to obey you." _Oh, this is going to be such a fight. _I can feel it coming. My subconscious and my inner goddess are holding hands as they both slowly back away with looks of horror on their faces. I look up at Christian and his expression hardens, his jawline tightens as if he's clenching his teeth and I watch as his hands slowly ball up into fists on either side of his plate. He is instantly angry.

"What do you mean you're not going to vow to obey?" His voice is quiet as he fixes me with cold gray eyes. Much too quiet.

"Well, part of the point of writing our own vows is that we can say whatever we want. Customize them to suit our relationship," I say lightly, trying to diffuse this already tense situation. It doesn't work.

"Yes, I know what the point of writing our own vows is," he says curtly. "But the vow to obey is tradition. The wife vows to obey her husband, Ana. It has been that way since the beginning of time. Who are we to mess it up now?"

I take a deep breath to steady myself. I am determined to press on. He is not going to win this argument. "Christian, that is a very archaic tradition. Some would call it medieval. Most couples don't even use that word anymore."

"We are not most couples, Anastasia!" His voice is raised now and he's looking at me as if I've lost my mind. "We will keep that vow in our ceremony. To love, cherish _and obey_. You can't have one without the others. They were written that way for a reason." He gets up abruptly, scooting the bar stool back with a loud, angry screech as it scrapes across the dark wood floor. I watch as he wanders into the great room. He is slowly pacing now, and softly muttering to himself, as he runs both hands through his hair. _Oh, this doesn't look good._

Cautiously, I get up from my seat at the breakfast bar and walk over to him. I have to try and make him see reason. Make him see the logic of my argument. "I looked this up on the Internet. The Episcopal Church voted to remove the word 'obey' from the bride's section of the vows back in 1922, Christian," I say in a huff, my voice slightly raised as I put my hands on hips as I stare at him. "It's antiquated and outdated. It comes from a time when women were seen a chattel, for God's sake. Almost no one uses that phrase anymore, and for good reason!"

"You looked this up on the Internet?" He sounds stunned as he glares at me. "Are you looking for ways to justify your actions when you defy me?" His face is red as he shouts at me and I jump from the shear force of his volume. Very shouty Christian is not only intimidating, he is downright scary. I can actually feel the blood slowly drain from my face as I blanch.

"Christian, just because I don't want to use the word 'obey' doesn't mean I'm defying you." My voice is shaky but, I refuse to back down. "I thought we had dealt with the whole defying thing. We have no rules in our relationship, remember? I am not your sub, I'm your girlfriend. Your fiancee."

"Exactly!" He is still shouting at me. And glaring at me like he wants to throttle me. "Which brings us back to my point. Wives vow to obey their husbands, Ana. They do it because they love them," he yells.

And in a moment of stunning clarity, it hits me. That's what this tantrum is really about. He's afraid that me wanting to omit that word somehow means that I don't really love him. _Oh, Fifty, I don't understand the way your mind works sometimes._

"Christian, love doesn't equal obedience," I say softly. "If I don't say that word in my vows to you, it doesn't mean that I love you any less."

He says nothing as he just stands glaring at me, his eyes giving nothing away. The minutes stretch between us and I have no clue how to reach him. How to make him understand. Finally, through clenched teeth, he mumbles, "I'll be in my study." He turns on his heels and marches away from me, soundly closing the door to his study behind him.

_**Christian's POV**_

I sit at my desk in the study, vacantly looking at the computer screen. It's been hours since Ana's little announcement that she won't vow to obey me at our wedding. Hours. I have sat here … seething … for hours, trying to get my temper under control; trying to figure out why she can never seem to simply do as she's told. It's like a physical impossibility with her. I ask her to do something and, nine times out of ten, she will do the exact opposite! I believe she does it purposely. She loves to defy me. She is maddening!

But she's also amazing and strong and … beautiful. _Damn her! _Why is it that she can make me angrier than I have ever been in my life? Why can she drive me crazier than anyone else ever has? She can be so frustrating!

_But don't I like that? _The fact that she challenges me? Isn't that one of the reasons I fell in love with her in the first place? I shake my head, trying to clear it of all the noise. I am so confused. She looked so hurt when she poked her head in the door a little while ago and I turned her away. I was sitting here brooding and I looked up and there she stood in the doorway...

"_I am not ready to talk about this, Ana," I practically snarled at her._

"_But, Christian we need to..."_

"_No!" I had screamed at her. "Go to bed, Anastasia!" _

She looked close to tears as she turned and left the study, shutting the door quietly behind her. And I sat here feeling like shit. I know that I'm sulking, and I know that I'm being irrational. But I can't seem to let go of this fucking anger!

Ana said that love doesn't equal obedience. She implied that, in my mind, they are one in the same. Is that what this is? Am I afraid that she doesn't really love me if she doesn't say that word. I realize that love is a very new concept for me but … is my idea of love so mixed up with my control issues that I can't see the difference? Am I that fucked up? Maybe. I snicker bitterly to myself. Shit, probably. I don't know. But I need to have control; it's how I function. And Ana knows that. Why can't she just give me this one concession?

I sigh as I stare at the small framed picture of Ana on my desk. I took it with my cellphone while she was making a goofy face at me. As I study that photo I slowly feel my icy veneer begin to thaw. Why do I need her to concede on this? Why can't I just accept it? I googled 'traditional wedding vows' and found that her information is correct. Seems it is rare for couples to use that wording nowadays.

I glance down at my wristwatch. It's well after midnight. I haven't heard a peep out of Ana since I sent her away from my study. I wonder if she's still angry at me. I wonder if she's gone to bed. I close my laptop and stand, turning off the desk lamp as I do. Opening the door, I head out towards the bedroom. The rest of the apartment is dark and quiet and when I reach our room I find Ana fast asleep, looking so peaceful. Quietly, I get undressed, pull on my pajama pants and ease into the bed beside her. I sigh as I place an arm behind my head and stare up at the ceiling. I'll tell her in the morning that we'll do it her way.

_**Ana's POV**_

I wake with a start and I'm staring out at a sleeping Seattle through the oversized windows. Something woke me. I'm trying to recall what it was when another anguished cry rises up from beside me. _Christian! _He's having a nightmare and from the look and sound of it, it's a terrifying one.

I am on my knees beside him immediately, my hands grasping his shoulders as I attempt to shake him. "Christian! Christian!" My voice is insistent as I try to wake him and I can feel my eyes brim with tears. "I'm here!"

"Ana!" He wakes suddenly, his eyes searching mine. "You're here." His voice has the edge of desperate relief.

"Of course, I'm here," I say breathlessly.

"I had a dream," he whispers harshly.

"I know. I'm here." I try to reassure him. Idly I wonder when he finally finished his sulk and came to bed. And if he's still pissed at me. I shudder as I remember our awful fight about the wedding vows. I don't know that I've ever seen Christian so angry at me. He's never shut me out like that before.

"Ana," he breathes my name, as if he can't believe I'm real.

"Hush, I'm here," I say as I lay back down, curling myself around him, taking him into my arms and holding him close. I lay my head on his sweat-covered chest and listen to the rapid beating of his heart.

"Please, let's not fight," he says, wrapping his arms around me tightly. His voice is raspy as he says urgently, "The vows. No obeying. I can do that. We'll find a way."

"Yes. We will," I whisper. "We'll always find a way." Leaning up, my mouth finds his and I kiss him deeply, silencing him. After a second he groans, responding to my kiss.

He moves quickly, shifting so that I'm positioned beneath him. His body covers mine as he presses me into the mattress. His tongue is relentless, probing, searching … beseeching.

"Ana," he whispers harshly at my ear. His teeth lightly tugging my earlobe. "I need you, Ana."

His hands travel greedily over my body, pushing up the t-shirt I'm wearing as they go.

"Christian," I murmur breathlessly.

"Please, Ana." His voice is pleading as he continues to kiss my lips, my face, my neck. "I need this so much."

There is an anxious desperation to his voice as he looks down at me and I know that what he says is true. He does need this. This is Christian's way of making sure that we're ok after our fight. That our connection is still in tact and my feelings for him haven't changed.

And suddenly, that's all I want too. To reassure him that my love for him is deep and abiding and unconditional. To show him that one little argument … ok, one big, scary argument … is not going to derail us. I need to make him understand that just because I'm pissed at him, or he's pissed at me, it doesn't mean that we're broken.

I reach up and take his beautiful face in my hands, pulling him back down to me as my mouth finds his, kissing him passionately. "Make love to me, Christian," I murmur against his lips. He groans in response, a deep throaty sound that connects to all the muscles in my groin.

He pulls me up into a sitting position and hastily lifts the t-shirt over my head, discarding it on the floor. He kisses me deeply as he lowers me back onto the bed and I place my hands on his back, pulling him closer to me.

"Ah!" He gasps loudly and I'm not sure if it's from pleasure or pain. I remove my hands from his back immediately.

"I'm sorry," I breathe.

"No." His voice is husky as gray eyes bore into mine. "I want you to touch me."

He kisses me hungrily and I return my hands to his back, letting them lightly run the length from his shoulders down to his behind and back again. He groans appreciatively as he squeezes my breast with one hand and lowers his sleep pants with the other, freeing his erection. With one swift thrust, he's inside me and I call out loudly. There's a desperation to his lovemaking that I don't understand. He wastes no time, moving urgently as each pounding, demanding thrust brings me closer and closer. I moan in ecstasy as I match his every thrust with one of my own as our bodies move together in unison.

"Oh, baby," he gasps and we explode together, each of us shattering into a million tiny pieces as I call out his name.

He collapses on top of me, his face buried in my neck. Then he pulls out of me and rolls over onto his back, taking me with him so that I'm lying on his chest again. He holds me tightly to him and kisses my hair.

"I love you, Christian," I whisper in the darkness as I try to catch my breath.

"I love you too, Ana," he says as his breathing slows.

"Even if I don't vow to obey?" I know I'm skating on thin ice bringing this up, but I have to ask. I have to know if he meant what he said after his nightmare.

He hesitates slightly. "Yes, baby. Even if."


	14. Chapter 14: Romance, Sex & Laughter

_**I am so sorry for not posting sooner. I really hate it when life gets in the way of writing. As always, thank you so much for the kind reviews! It means so much to me! Had some requests for romance so, this chapter is my response. Please review and let me know how I did.**_

_**Chapter 14: Romance, Sex & Laughter**_

_**Ana's POV**_

I hate shopping. And shopping with Caroline Acton was an education. By the time we finished, my head was swimming with all the designer names – Versace, Dior, Marc Jacobs, Stella McCartney … just to name a few. And the designer price tags to go along with those names was staggering! $540 for one bikini, $2,989 for an evening gown, $1,998 for a smart everyday dress. And adhering to the list Christian had given her, Ms. Acton made sure I had multiples of each. Five bikinis, nine everyday dresses, three cocktail dresses, three evening gowns. Not to mention all the beautiful under garments, nightwear and shoes. It was unbelievable. All totaled, my new Amex card got a $40,000 baptism and Christian was elated when Ms. Acton called him to say that I hadn't given her a hard time. She actually pulled out her cell phone and called him as she handed the damn card back to me!

I don't think that I will ever get used to this superfluousness. It all seems sort of unnatural in a way. That one person should have so much money to spare. And at such a young age. When Christian told me that I would have to learn to be rich if I agreed to marry him, he mentioned that I had never been hungry. His implication was clear. He works as hard as he does because he never wants to be hungry again. He never wants to find himself in the poverty stricken situation his birth mother was in. Indigent and without any hope of something better. The thought is sobering. It brings to mind the image of a scared, hungry, copper haired little boy in filthy tattered clothing and it makes my heart ache.

_Oh, my poor Fifty. _He only wants to take care of me. He said once that he wanted to give me the world. Such a sweet thing to say, and I know that he meant it. But I just wish he could understand that all I want is him. I don't need all the designer clothes with the outrageous price tags. Yet, he says it's all 'part of the package.'

I take a deep breath and sigh as I sit in the back of the SUV, thankful that Sawyer is driving. My feet hurt from all the shopping and I am ready to get back to Escala and into a soothing tub of bubbles. Part of the package. Hmm. I suppose Christian has a point. He is one of the most prominent businessmen in America. I guess it wouldn't do for his wife to be in dime store clothing while he's rocking Hugo Boss and Giorgio Armani. But still, it seems a little frivolous to me. I have never been into designer labels. That's more Kate's thing. _Jeez, my closet is going to rival Kate's soon! Or worse – Mia's! _My subconscious looks at me in disapproval over her half-moon glasses. I can't say I disagree with her but, things have been so good between me and Christian these last few weeks – with the exception of our fight over the wedding vows, of course – and I don't want to do anything to upset the groove we've settled into.

He has been so loving and attentive since I said 'yes.' Yesterday, to my surprise, he had called Mrs. Jones and instructed her to have a romantic dinner waiting for us after work. It was spread out on a blanket in front of the roaring fireplace and we ate with our hands as we fed each other stuffed mushrooms and seared sea scallops with a wild mushroom butter. And for desert, strawberries with a decadent chocolate dipping sauce. Some of that sauce ended up being used in _very_ interesting ways! I blush just thinking about it. Remembering the taste of chocolate and Christian. The feel of his tongue on my... _Oh, my! _My thighs press together as those images run through my mind's eye.

We pull into the garage at Escala and I have never been so happy to be home. It's well after five on Saturday afternoon and I know from Ms. Acton's phone call to Christian that he's home and waiting for me. The elevator opens and instead of being greeted by Taylor, which is the norm, I am shocked to find Christian waiting for me with a big smile.

"Christian," I say questioningly.

"Good evening, Anastasia." His voice is soft and full of humor as he steps toward me and pulls me into his arms. He kisses my hair, inhaling deeply as his arms tighten around me. "I missed you today," he murmurs softly.

"Oh, I missed you, too," I say as I nuzzle his chest. He stiffens slightly but he kisses my hair once more. His reaction is light years away from the way he used to freeze or flinch when I would try to touch or nuzzle him. He really has come a very long way in such a short amount of time but, I notice that he still isn't comfortable with anyone else touching him but me – besides Mia, of course.

"How was the shopping," he asks with a small mocking smile on his face. He knows I hate shopping, the bastard.

"It was excruciatingly painful," I say with as straight a face as I can manage.

He laughs out loud and it is such a wonderful sound, I can't help but laugh at myself. "Oh, my poor baby," he says softly, raising my chin so that he can kiss my lips. "Let me see if I can do something to make you feel better." His voice is suddenly very seductive and I feel my heart rate quicken."I have something for you." He takes my hand and leads me out of the foyer. I think we're heading for the bedroom but, to my surprise, he turns and enters the library.

We walk past the large pool table and over to the opposite side of the room. Where a long table used to sit covered in Grey family photos, there is now a beautiful white wooden desk with an attractive white leather desk chair. On the desk, I see my laptop, several manuscripts I have been reading for work that were sitting on my bedside table, and a framed picture of me and Christian. The one that appeared in The Seattle Times newspaper along with our engagement announcement. On the corner of the desk sits a small bowl of fresh pale pink roses. I stand speechless for a few seconds as it all sinks in. He's created a work space for me in the library, much like his own study. I turn to him, my eyes wide with wonder. "Christian!"

"Do you like it," he asks softly, his voice laced with equal measures of hope and anxiety.

"Oh, Christian, this … was so thoughtful." He looks relieved, and for some reason, I'm overcome with emotion and I feel my eyes threaten to spill over with tears. This is such a sweet gesture; I can't believe he's done this.

"You're always bringing your work home with you," he shrugs. "I figured you should have a proper work space. I thought about converting one of the spare bedrooms but … well, I know how much you love books. I thought you'd be happier here, among friends."

"Oh, Christian!" I practically leap into his arms and his lips find mine in an instant. His left hand weaves into my hair, holding me in place as he kisses me passionately. We are both breathless when he pulls away. "I can't believe you did this for me," I murmur against his lips.

"Anything for you, baby," he whispers. "You know that." He kisses me again as his hands roam over my lower back, down to my behind. I moan softly when he gives me a light squeeze. He releases me suddenly and looks down at me with eyes like smoldering embers. Then he turns and walks slowly to the entrance of the library, closes the door and locks it. When he turns toward me again, his look alone nearly makes me combust.

With measured, deliberate steps, he walks back toward me, his eyes never leaving mine. My breathing shallows as I'm unable to look away. He is so good at building my anticipation. The look on his face is pure, unadulterated lust and I am a quivering mess. Moist in all the right places.

When he reaches me, there are no words. We don't need them. He takes my arms and lifts them above my head, lightly trailing his fingers down the length of them as his hands travel back down to the hem of my t-shirt. With one swift movement, he lifts it up and over my head. Then he runs a finger beneath the strap of my bra, from the top of my shoulder to my shoulder blade. He bends and kisses my neck as his hand finds the clasp of my bra and unfastens it.

I can't stand the anticipation any longer and reach out to reciprocate. Slowly, I take hold of the bottom of his t-shirt and begin to lift. He says nothing as he watches me intently, and he lifts his arms and takes a step back to help me remove his shirt. My hands reach for the clasp of his jeans as he takes my face in both of his hands and kisses me, his tongue exploring my mouth persistently.

He pulls away suddenly, his eyes burning with passion. "I want you now, Ana." His voice is husky and urgent. He reaches for the zipper of my denim skirt and it falls to the floor a second later, followed by my panties. Before I realize it, he is seated in one of the overstuffed chairs and he's pulling me onto his lap so that I'm sitting astride him. His hungry mouth finds my breast as he sinks slowly into me, and we begin to move.

_**Christian's POV**_

"If that's how you say 'thank you,' maybe I should surprise you with gifts more often," I whisper as I kiss Ana's temple. God, I love this feeling … holding Ana close to me as our breathing slowly returns to normal. It's like the greatest high in the world.

We're still sitting in the chair in the library, post-coital and sated, and she lightly nuzzles my chest. The action makes me stiffen involuntarily, but it feels … nice. Different. I'm still getting used to it … Ana touching me. I have often tried to explain the sensation to Dr. Flynn; the pain I feel when someone touches my chest or my back. The best way to describe it is to say that it burns like fire. Even when they're not touching my skin directly, it burns like hell. The pain is excruciating and real. Flynn, of course, has his theories about why I describe the sensation in that way. He could be right; I don't know. But Ana's touch is different somehow. Different from Mia's even. With Mia, I still feel that burning pain but, I tolerate it. But with Ana, it's like … a scorching ache. An ache that I crave.

Ana giggles, bringing me out of my tortured musings, and I smile. "You attacked me, Mr. Grey. Not the other way around," she says, and she lightly kisses my chest. I don't protest because the action sends flaming shivers throughout my body and I'm lost for a moment. I silently gasp and tighten my arms around her reflexively. "Besides," she continues softly, "I don't want a bunch of gifts. I just want you."

I tilt her chin up so that I can look into her amazing blue eyes. "You've got me, Ana. You've had me since you fell into my office." She looks up at me with such love in her eyes and it is almost unbearable. What the hell is she doing with me? How is it possible that she's still here? That I haven't run her off with all my fifty shades? "Come," I say distractedly as I help her off my lap. I don't want to examine those questions any further. "Bath then dinner. I had Taylor go that new delicatessen you like."

"You are spoiling me, Mr. Grey." She smiles sweetly at me and I can't help myself. I stand and pull her into my arms, kissing her deeply.

"Anastasia, if you let me," I whisper to her, "I will spend the rest of my life spoiling you."

_**Ana's POV**_

His gaze is so intense and his sincerity takes my breath away. I don't know what to say. So I say nothing as I watch him bend gracefully and pick up his t-shirt from the floor. He hands it to me. "Put that on," he softly commands and I absentmindedly realize that he's left his jeans on during our encounter and it makes me think of the soft, ripped jeans he usually wears in the playroom. The thought makes me smile as I pull his t-shirt over my head. He takes my hand and leads me out of the library and to our bedroom. He continues into the bathroom and proceeds to run a bath. Soon the entire bedroom is filled with the sweet, exotic aroma of jasmine.

We're quiet as the tub fills and I find myself watching him move silently around the bathroom as he removes his jeans and his briefs. He examines his reflection in the mirror, rubbing a hand over his five o'clock shadow and determining that he'll let his shave wait. He really is perfection. Just the most beautiful man I've ever seen and I can't believe that he's mine.

His eyes meet mine suddenly and he grins at me. "See something you like, Miss Steele," he asks with a smirk. Still unable to find my voice, and feeling a little shy at the moment, I mutely nod my affirmation with a small smile. Why am I blushing? It's not like he hasn't caught me looking him over before. He turns unexpectedly and wraps his arms around me, pulling me close as he nuzzles my neck and my ear. His teeth lightly tug at my earlobe as his hands travel beneath the t-shirt I'm wearing to find my bare bottom. I moan softly and thread my fingers through his hair, desire exploding from out of nowhere. Then in one swift movement, he lifts me onto the countertop between the two sinks, taking me by surprise.

He stands between my legs as his teeth latch on to my bottom lip and I groan loudly before invading his mouth with my tongue. I kiss him hungrily as his hands venture beneath the t-shirt once more, this time finding my breasts. He tugs and teases their crests until both are large and hard. "Ah!" I cry out at the intensity of his manual assault but the feeling is heavenly.

"Hush, now." His voice is soft but commanding and he covers my mouth with his own, kissing me passionately as he places his hands on my knees and pushes my legs further apart. With one forceful thrust he's inside me, moving hard and quick, setting a pounding rhythm that sends me soaring. In no time at all, pleasure builds and pierces my core, radiating out from deep within me. I am lost as my body takes over, exploding around him as I call out his name.

…...

We sit in the bathtub facing each other. The water is almost overflowing, it's so full. Christian is massaging my feet and it feels so good after wandering around shopping all day.

"I talked to Elliot this afternoon," he says. "He wants to give me a bachelor party next Friday night."

I don't respond right away, even though I know he's watching my reaction very closely. He continues, "I told him that I didn't want a bachelor party but, he seems to think it's his duty as Best Man." He smirks slightly and I know that he's trying to hide his feelings. The fact that his brother wants to throw him a bachelor party pleases him. And I know that it shouldn't bother me but, it does. Especially since I know that he's not going to be happy with what I'm about to say.

"Yeah, I got a phone call from Kate while I was shopping." My voice sounds hesitant, even to me. "She mentioned Elliot's wishes. Sounds like he's got a wild night planned."

Christian gives me a smile and says, "Elliot wouldn't know wild if it bit him in the ass. Don't sweat it, baby. It'll be harmless."

I take a deep breath and forge ahead. "Um … Kate is actually planning a bachelorette party for me too," I say quietly.

Christian stops rubbing my foot and looks at me with a frown. "You mean a bridal shower."

"Um … no. I mean a bachelorette party." _Oh, no. Here we go. _I know that in Christian's mind, a bridal shower is so much more preferable with its cake and gifts and women playing silly shower games. I smile brightly and try to lighten the mounting tension. "She said bridal showers are for proper old ladies who get married in their thirties," I say with a laugh. Only Christian's not laughing. He's scowling at me.

"And what will this _bachelorette party _entail," he asks gruffly.

"I don't know. She mentioned maybe going to a dance club. Having a few drinks. She even joked about a male stripper or two," I say lightly, knowing that he's going to go ballistic.

"What!" He practically yells at me.

"Christian..." I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Absolutely not, Anastasia!" He is glaring at me. "I don't like it."

"Well, I don't like the idea of you having a bachelor party either," I say truthfully. "But I would never try to stop it from happening." His lips set into a hard, thin line and I know he's not happy right now. But I keep talking, "I know that Elliot is planning on exotic dancers and such for your party. Where do you think Kate got the idea? Besides, both of our mothers will be there. How wild could it possibly get?"

"That doesn't make me feel any better." He glares at me again.

"Well, as I said, I don't particularly like the idea of a bachelor party either. But I trust you, Christian. Why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Ana." His eyes are burning with a mix of sincerity and fury. "I trust you implicitly. But I don't want you surrounded by a bunch of strange men. It's them I don't trust!"

I sigh. "Christian, you don't trust any men around me unless they're family or security," I say quietly.

He opens his mouth to respond but, quickly closes it again. Then he frowns and runs a wet hand through his hair. "You're right. I don't." He sits brooding for a moment, looking alternately down at the bubbles in the water and back up at me. I can tell he's mulling something over in his mind. Finally he mutters, "I don't see why you can't just have a regular bridal shower. Leave it to Kate to do something to piss me off!"

I sigh again, letting my head fall back as I look up at the ceiling and groan in frustration. When I look at Christian again he is pouting. _Oh, he looks so sexy when he pouts! _I can't help my giggles and his pout grows deeper.

"What is so funny," he growls at me and my giggles turn into full out, side-splitting laughter. He frowns at me and then he can't hide his smile. Soon he is laughing with me and it feels so good. I raise up on my hands and knees and move over to him, sloshing water over the sides of the tub and onto the floor. I sit astride him and take his face in my hands.

"I love you so much, Christian," I say breathlessly with a big, goofy grin on my face.

"Oh, Ana. I love you too, baby." His grin matches my own as he leans in to kiss me.


	15. Chapter 15: One Big Happy Family

_**A/N: Once again, thank you all so much for the kind reviews. Your thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me. This chapter's a little different since we don't hear from Ana at all but instead it's told from the POV of Ray and Christian. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Chapter 15: One Big Happy Family**_

_**Ray's POV**_

I can't believe my baby girl lives in a palace in the clouds! I stand in front of this glass wall, thirty stories above Seattle and I am speechless as I scratch my head in bewilderment. I can't believe that this is where my Annie has been living for the past several weeks. I knew that Christian was all kinds of wealthy, and I expected that he'd have a nice place but … I was not expecting this! It's not that Escala is the tallest building in the city. Far from it. But the inside of this penthouse looks like something out of a movie. Everything is shiny and pristine, top of the line luxurious. It makes me think of the old 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous' show that used to come on TV, and the host that would always say "champagne wishes and caviar dreams." Boy, he wasn't kidding! Expensive sculptures and art on the walls, a grand piano that surely cost more than my truck and my mortgage put together. And this glass wall! It's incredible. And so big. This room alone looks as big as a basketball court! My head is spinning at the obvious implications. My future son-in-law has more money than I will ever see in my lifetime.

"I'm so glad you're here, Dad." I turn and look at Annie and she's beaming at me. So beautiful. And I can't believe that she's a grown woman now. I could not love her any more if she were my own flesh and blood. Since the day I first met her when she was just a few months old, she has been the light of my life. My little girl.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Annie," I say to her.

"I'm happy you decided to come up a day early, before all the real craziness begins," she says. "I like the idea of spending some time with just you. I feel like I don't see you enough these days."

"Well, that's because you're far too busy for your old man anymore," I tease her, "what with your fancy new job and the whole getting married thing."

"Oh, Ray," she pouts, and I suddenly see sadness in those big blue eyes of hers. "Don't say that. I'm never too busy for you!" She throws her arms around me and I melt.

"Hey! There, there, Annie." I gently pat her back, trying to sooth her. "I was only joking; don't mind me." She looks up at me and smiles shyly. It takes me back to when she was little, that smile. So much like her mother's. I clear my throat. It's getting mushy in here. Time to lighten the mood. "So, when do we eat," I ask, taking a step back out of her embrace.

"Did someone mention food?" Annie and I turn in unison to see Christian coming out of his study where he's been making a business call. "I'm starving," he says with a smile. "I'm sorry, that call took a little longer than I expected."

"Dinner is ready whenever you are, Mr. Grey." The attractive blonde woman speaks up from the kitchen. When I arrived about a half hour ago, she was busy setting the long dinning table with three place settings. It blows my mind to realize that my Annie now has domestic help. I shake my head at the thought.

"Just let me freshen up a bit and I'll be right out, Mrs. Jones," Annie says and heads toward the bedroom, leaving Christian and me alone. We look at each other a bit awkwardly and he smiles. Hmm. When I first met Christian at Annie's graduation, he was very cool and confident. Charming, and I would even say a little arrogant. As we talked about fishing and his concern over the old VW Beetle Annie was driving at the time, he seemed quite sure of himself. But right now, if I didn't know any better I would say that he was slightly nervous. I guess there's a big difference between meeting your girlfriend's dad and having your future father-in-law over for dinner.

No matter. I liked Christian right away when we first met. I liked that he seemed genuinely concerned about Annie's safety behind the wheel and that he wanted to buy her a new car. I also liked the fact that he didn't make me feel like a cheapskate over it and instead, insisted it was something that would greatly ease his own peace of mind. Classy move. I bet he's great at schmoozing. Probably why his business is so successful. At any rate, he's not the only one who's a little nervous at the moment. With Annie out of the room for a few minutes, I know that this is my chance to speak to Christian about an important matter. I take a deep breath and dive in. "Uh, listen Christian … while we have a moment alone, I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Ray." He looks at me with a slight frown and places his hands in the pockets of his expensive jeans. "What's up?"

It's now or never. "Well, Carla and I have been talking on the phone about the wedding and all." I stop for a moment to work out exactly what I should say.

"Yes," Christian asks.

His puzzled expression prompts me to continue. "Well … Carla and I … neither one of us has much, you know? I mean, we're not hurting or anything. I live just fine off my pension and Bob makes a decent living, he and Carla are good."

Christian nods slowly as he looks at me. "Ok. Um, I'm not sure exactly what we're talking about, Ray."

"Well, it's just that, even though we don't have much … Annie's our baby girl and we want to help. We've talked it over and we both have some savings that we want to contribute towards the wedding." I see Christian's expression change from confusion to something else entirely as my words sink in. His expression is difficult to read; I can't tell if he's touched by the gesture or if he's upset. He says nothing for several seconds and I have no idea what he's thinking. The more I watch him, the more tense he appears to become. In fact, I think he's angry but he's trying hard not to show it. I instantly feel my shoulders knot up. This ain't good.

"Ray, I appreciate the offer," Christian says hesitantly. "I really do. But I can't take your money."

"Now, hang on, Christian," I say placatingly. "It's a sizable chunk of money. Twenty thousand dollars. Surely you and Annie could use that money for something."

"Ray," Christian looks at me and his gray eyes flash with some emotion that I can't name. "Please listen to me." He stops and runs a hand through his hair and I think he's trying to find the right words. "The very last thing I want to do is offend you or Carla in any way. But, I can't take your money." He says those last five words with such intensity that I am taken aback for a moment. The knots in my shoulders get tighter. He takes a breath and his eyes soften slightly as he says, "This wedding … believe me when I say that it won't put a dent in my pocket, Ray. And I don't mean that in a boastful or disrespectful way, I'm just being honest with you. And Ana and I … we don't want our wedding to be a financial burden for our parents. Yes, the wedding will take place at my folk's home but, we have refused to allow them to pay for a single thing and we can't accept your money either. We won't hear of it!"

He gives me the most determined look I've ever seen and I'm not sure how to respond. And I think that if I were a businessman, I would hate to ever find myself in a business deal gone wrong with him because something tells me he'd be quite intimidating in the boardroom. "Christian," I say, finding my voice, "in my day, the bride's family..." But he cuts me off.

"Ray, please. Let me do this." His eyes seem to bore into me and 'intense' is an understatement. His voice softens and he glances around to make sure Annie's still out of earshot. "Look … if you and Carla feel like you want to do something for the wedding … why not buy something special for Anastasia? Something you know she'll cherish for the rest of her life. A small piece of jewelry maybe; something she can pass down to our daughter one day," he says with a slight smile. "Maybe on her wedding day," he adds softly, and there is a genuine trace of wonder in his voice.

And, oddly enough, it is that small, softly spoken sentence that makes the tension in my shoulders vanish like thin air. This young man may be intense, intimidating and shrewd, but he is clearly in love with my daughter and he wants to build a life with her. His statement makes me imagine being at my granddaughter's wedding in the distant future and watching my little girl pass an heirloom down to her little girl. And although I realize that I'm being finessed, the image is too precious and heartfelt to ignore. Suddenly the money doesn't seem to be so important any longer. Who pays for the wedding … maybe Annie's right and it is an old fashioned custom that people don't adhere to anymore. I'll have a talk with Carla when she and Bob get into town tomorrow. I like Christian's suggestion, and it would mean Carla and I could both keep our savings in tact.

Our conversation comes to an abrupt end when Christian looks past my shoulder and says, "Hey, there's my girl." His face lights up like a Christmas tree and I turn to see Annie coming toward us with a bright smile. He wraps his arm around her waist and asks, "Ready to eat, baby?" I have to admit, they look great together and I have never seen Annie look this happy before. I smile to myself as I follow them over to the dinning table and take my seat as Mrs. Jones – I think that's her name – serves us dinner.

_**Christian's POV**_

I sit quietly watching Anastasia interact with her stepfather and only half-listening to their animated conversation as we eat. I know from what Ana's told me that Ray is usually a very taciturn man, and I know from experience that Ana shares that tendency at times. But right now, they are both lively and talkative. I don't know if it's because of the wine and the good meal or because they miss each other, but whatever the reason, it's nice to witness. Strangely, it makes me think about my own dad and I wonder if he and I will ever get past this weird tension over the prenuptial agreement.

The night Carrick told me he thought I was being foolish about the pre-nup he said he wouldn't mention it again. And he hasn't, not one word. But I know he's still holding out hope that I'll change my mind. That's not going to happen. But I am sorry for the friction it's caused between us. He and I haven't been this at odds since I dropped out of college and I know that it worries Grace. I don't like to upset her, I never have. Even when I was very young. In fact, some of my earliest memories of coming to live with them involve me wanting desperately to please her. Nothing made me feel happier back then than seeing my new mommy smile and knowing that I had put that smile on her face. Probably because I knew I could never make the crack whore smile like that, no matter how much I tried. And I tried a lot. _Fuck. Where did that come from? _Get a grip, Grey. Flynn would have a field day if I told him this shit.

I don't know why I'm so antsy tonight. It's not like this is the first time I've met Ana's dad. But for some reason I just feel … anxious. Edgy even, and it's really starting to piss me off. I feel … nervous? Maybe it's because seeing Ray here in my home makes the fact that Ana and I are getting married more real somehow. In just a few days, we will be husband and wife. It's funny. On Monday and Tuesday, I was practically giddy at the office. It was a great two days to be one of my employees; I don't think I yelled at a single person. Ros even commented that she had never seen me smile so much. Now today, Wednesday, it's been a different story. I've been edgy and jittery; I think I snapped at least half a dozen people as soon as I walked into the building this morning. Every time I ventured out of my office I watched Olivia practically run and hide behind Andrea.

I hate feeling like this. I don't do nervous. But all day long, I kept thinking about tonight's dinner with Ray and hoping that it wouldn't be awkward. And now here I am, making it awkward! I feel like a fucking idiot. Suddenly, Ana reaches over and grasps my hand.

"You're very quiet, Mr. Grey," she says with a bright smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I answer softly as I give her hand a light squeeze. "I'm just enjoying hearing Ray's tales about the adventures of young Ana Steele." She blushes right on cue and I can't help but return her shy smile with one of my own. I cannot believe the depth of feeling that I have for this woman. What did I do to deserve her? _Don't ask that question, Grey. You already know the answer and it's not good. _I choke back that unwelcome thought and smile through the insecurity as Ray launches into another embarrassingly cute Ana story and she starts to giggle. Yes, I know the answer. I did nothing to deserve Ana, and I know that I'm not worthy of her love. And no matter how many times she says the words, there is a part of me that still finds it difficult to believe that she really loves me. Why would she? And yet, she says that she does.

I want to believe her. God, I want to believe her so badly! I have never wanted anything in my life as much as I want that. As much as I want her. She makes me feel so completely alive. As if all the years before her I was just sleepwalking through my life. Just going through the motions on autopilot. I never, ever thought that this kind of happiness was possible for me. That I could actually have a future – a real future – with someone who loved me. And now, in three days time, Ana and I will be married. And I am both excited and terrified. What if I screw it up? What if I let my fifty shades fuck it all up somehow and she leaves me? What if she simply wakes up one day and realizes that I am not worth the trouble?

_No. Stop this, Grey. Before you let your pathetic self-loathing fuck this up for you! Snap out of this fucking brooding asshole act and entertain your future father-in-law._ He's probably thinking I'm a stuck-up pompous ass right now. Especially after that conversation we had before dinner. Hopefully I didn't offend him by turning down his offer of money. S_hit. I hope I didn't offend him. _I should have seen this coming; I should have anticipated that conversation and been prepared with a better argument but, Ray caught me completely off guard. I should have guessed that he would be a lot like his daughter on the whole money and pride issue and not wanting me to pay for everything. This is obviously where Ana gets it from. I wonder if she knows her parents wanted to pool their savings in order to contribute to our wedding. I'll have to ask her about it later. I don't want to keep this from her and have her be blindsided by it later in the week once her mother's in town.

_Fuck. That's another fucking hoop to jump through – dinner tomorrow with everyone. One big happy family. _The wedding festivities really are in full swing now. Dinning with Ray tonight, dinner at Canlis on Thursday with the entire combined Grey/Steele clan, then the bachelor/bachelorette parties on Friday, and the big event on Saturday._ Why didn't I try harder to talk Ana into eloping? _I look at her sparkling big blue eyes and I know why. Because I'm crazy about her and I wanted to do whatever would make her happy. And her idea of the perfect wedding did not involve eloping. That's why.

And as I watch her excitedly telling Ray all about her new position as Editor at SIP, I smile to myself. She glances over at me mid-sentence and shoots me a smile. I wink at her in response and she blushes slightly and turns her attention back to her dad. _God, how I love this woman! _I would do anything for her. Even suffer through a weeks worth of family togetherness in order to make her my wife.

_My wife. _I love the way that sounds.


	16. Chapter 16: The Happy Couple

_**Chapter 16: The Happy Couple**_

_**Grace's POV**_

I have always loved the view from inside the Canlis Restaurant. It is so breathtaking, especially at night. When the children were young Cary and I would bring them here to celebrate all manner of special occasions – Elliot's perfect report cards, our wedding anniversary, Christian getting into Harvard, my father's 65th birthday. The panoramic views of Lake Union through the near floor to ceiling windows are incredible, and I know it really had an impact on Christian. Whenever we would come here, he would always look out and declare that one day he would live in a place that had an amazing view, just like Canlis. And now he does. Escala may not overlook the water but the view from the thirtieth floor is stunning.

I look over at my youngest son and smile. So determined, even as a child. That much hasn't changed. He is still determined and headstrong, and oh so complicated. I certainly hope that Ana knows what she's getting into. As I watch the two of them together, laughing and interacting with everyone, I can't help but feel hopeful. She has been so good for him. She has brought him out of his shell. Out of the brooding darkness that he always appeared to be lost in. It's as if Ana has taken his hand and lead him into the light with the rest of us. Something Cary and I were somehow never able to accomplish, no matter how much we loved him. No matter how much we tried to show him our love and reassure him that our love would always be here for him. But there always just seemed to be this darkness that would follow him. And he would cling to it as if it were a security blanket. Instead, it was more like a fortress he built around himself to keep the rest of us at bay.

Oh, but look at him now! He is so happy and obviously so in love. He and Ana both seem to have a special glow about them tonight. And the way they keep looking at each other … it's adorable. I take a glance around the long oval dinning table at everyone. Carrick, Elliot and Ray are having a lively debate about the Mariners; Mia and Kate are discussing the delicious lamb chops we've just eaten and how Mia would have done them differently. Ethan just quietly watches Mia as if he's in awe of her. Or afraid of her, I'm not really sure which. Christian and Ana are listening intently as Carla tells them all about her and Bob's trip to Seattle. As they listen to Ana's mom, Christian drapes his arm around Ana's shoulders and runs his thumb rhythmically over her skin. She responds to his touch by leaning in ever so slightly, snuggling closer to him. They look lovely together.

_**Carla's POV**_

I have never seen such an elegant restaurant before. The view from the windows of this private dinning room is unbelievable! I say windows but, really it's more like a glass wall. There is a lit fireplace in the room, giving it a very warm and cozy feel, and the table is just beautiful with its crystal glasses and low centerpieces and starched white tablecloth. And the meal has been amazing – zucchini soup, steak tartare, the fanciest grilled lamb chops I've ever seen with fried leeks and baked potatoes, and crème brulee for dessert. I can't even imagine how much something like this must cost but, I dare say, I believe my baby's new family can afford it.

I have never been so happy that I invested in a few smart dresses before coming out here from Georgia. If I hadn't I would probably feel extremely under dressed right now. Ana and Kate and Christian's sister, Mia all look so wonderful in their little cocktail dresses, and Christian's mother … wow. Grace is stunning. So elegant and poised. She's wearing a very classy light gray dress that flows over her hips with a matching jacket, so sophisticated. I feel like a bag lady by comparison although I know my soft yellow shift dress and matching sweater are more than adequate.

I can't believe that I'm in this situation. Meeting my future in-laws. I knew that my baby girl would get married eventually; I just never thought it would happen so soon. I hope she knows what she's doing; she is so young! And this thing with Christian has all happened so quickly. I know how she feels about him. I could tell when she came to Georgia that she was trying to hide from her feelings for him. And when he showed up right on her heels, I knew. They were totally in love with each other. But it's all been so fast! And I would hate for her to jump into a marriage and then suddenly find herself in a bad situation. I've been there. I don't want that for my baby girl.

Oh, but look at her. She is so happy! The way she holds his hand so tenderly and hangs on his every word. And the way he looks at her! So in love. So very much in love!

_**Carrick's POV**_

It has been an evening full of good conversation, good food and good vibes. I admit that I was a little bit nervous about meeting Ana's family tonight. The lawyer in me knows how things can sometimes get complicated and messy when spouses divorce and remarry. And situations where everyone is forced to spend time together – like a wedding – can easily become problematic at best. However, I have been very happily surprised to discover that that Ana's parents seem to get along just fine with one another, which has made this dinner go off without a hitch.

I look around the table and see that everyone appears to be in high spirits, and none so much as the happy couple. It's quite obvious that my son is completely besotted by Ana; he hasn't been able to take his eyes off of her all evening. And she looks every bit as smitten as he does. They way look at one another … at times it's almost too intimate and I have to look away. And I have to admit that it makes me remember how I felt when Gracie and I were getting married. I loved her so much back then sometimes it felt as if I couldn't breath unless she was right by my side! And as I look at Christian and Ana I can't help but think about how much my love for Grace has grown over the years.

I suddenly feel a swell of emotion and I silently reach over and take Grace's hand. She looks at me and gives me a questioning smile in return. I say nothing as I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss her knuckles. I look back at Christian and Ana and he is looking at her as if she is his reason for living. I know how that feels. I still look at Grace the same way. And as I watch them, I am forced to acknowledge that perhaps all the turmoil I put them through over the prenuptial agreement may have been a little silly. After all, Grace and I didn't have a pre-nup when we got married. Of course, I wasn't in Christian's financial situation either, but still. Perhaps I should have been thinking a little less like an attorney and a little more like a proud father of the groom.

Grace is right – Ana has been the best influence on our son. And she makes him happy. That's all I've ever wanted for him. That's all that matters.

_**Ray's POV**_

I love seeing Annie so happy. She's always been such a bright, intelligent young woman, but it is so good to see her this happy and carefree. She looks all grown up in her fancy party dress but, part of me can't help and think back to when she used to play dress up with her mother's clothes and she'd stomp around with her tiny feet in Carla's high heels. Where did the time go? Now she sits there next to the man she's going to marry in two days and I feel ancient.

Looking at the two of them together, it's plain to see how much they love each other. I smirk to myself as I remember that day Christian called to ask me if he could marry my daughter. I will never forget the feeling of sheer panic that gripped me when those words came out of his mouth. I couldn't believe it. I still can't believe it. Little Annie, all grown up.

He told me that he loved her. He said that she meant the world to him and he promised me that he would spend the rest of his life making sure that she was safe and well cared for. I wanted to tell him no. I wanted to scream it at him. Didn't he know it was way too soon? But when I spoke to Annie and she told me that she loved him and that he was her happily ever after, well … what else could I say? I had to let my baby girl follow her heart. And look at her. She is absolutely glowing. She is obviously head over heels for this guy. And he seems to be very good to her. Even last night at their apartment I noticed that he treats her with such care and gentleness. And he looks at her as if she's the only woman on Earth.

I sigh to myself. I think they'll be okay. As long as they keep loving each other the way they obviously do tonight, I think they'll make it.

_**Mia's POV**_

Oh, my God; this food is so amazing. I love Canlis! It is _the _perfect place to celebrate a special occasion. In fact, when I get married, I think I'm going to have my wedding reception right here. Now that would be awesome! That's what Christian and Ana should have done! I really should have suggested it to them. Not that they would have listened to me, of course. No one ever listens to what I have to say! I've lost count of how many times Mom has said to me, _"Mia, this is not your wedding, darling!"_

Hmm. Well, someday it will be! I look over at Ethan, who is my date for the evening, and smile. I bat my eyelashes at him sweetly. He just narrows his eyes at me and then gives me a reluctant smile. Maybe I'll marry him someday, he is so dreamy. He always seems to be holding back with me though, I don't understand what his problem is. I wish he would just let himself go with me. I wish he would look at me the way Christian looks at Ana. Talk about dreamy!

I sigh as I turn to look at the happy couple. They are such lovebirds, always holding hands and lightly touching one another's back or arm or leg or face. Like they just can't keep their hands off of each other. Why can't Ethan be like that with me?

It makes me so incredibly happy to see Christian so happy and in love. I never thought it would happen. Mom always worried that Christian might be gay and just afraid to tell us or something. Not that it would have mattered. We all just wanted him to be happy. Whether that was with a girl or a guy … we didn't care. I just wanted my brother to find love because he is such a wonderful, amazing person. But he always seemed to be so closed off from everyone and everything except his business. I just wanted to see him really and truly happy. And now he finally is. With Ana. And she is perfect for him, I swear, they are so cute together!

I glance over at Elliot and Kate who are so not embarrassed about public displays of affection. _Get a room, guys! _Jeez. Both my brothers are completely, disgustingly in love. I sigh and look over at Ethan again and pout.

_**Kate's POV**_

I'll be honest, I don't really understand what she sees in him. Yeah, he's attractive. Ok, I'll even concede that he's borderline drop-dead gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as my Elliot, of course, but I get it. But his possessiveness and control issues would make me want to throttle him. I don't know how she puts up with it. Of course, I don't know how she actually considered having a Dominant/submissive relationship with him either, but she did. Different strokes for different folks, I guess. But every time I think about it, I still can't believe it. And I really can't believe that his family has no clue about the lifestyle he used to lead. Elliot is always teasing Christian about his lack of experience with women. Boy, if he only knew! But I gave Ana my word that the secret is safe with me and I meant it. No one will ever hear about it from me, not even my Elliot.

I look over at the happy couple now and I want to roll my eyes but, I can't help but smile. They may have had a very unconventional beginning but, even I can't deny how happy they seem to be together. Ana looks amazing tonight in a form-fitting, light blue Dior cocktail dress. The color brings out her eyes, which she uses to gaze adoringly at Christian while he chats with Bob about sailing. And speaking of eyes … Christian has not taken his eyes off of her the entire evening. Not to mention his hands; it's as if he can't go two minutes without touching her. He is obviously completely crazy about her. I'm happy for them. I'm happy for Ana. She's like a sister to me and I love her dearly. She deserves to be deliriously happy.

I hope he makes her deliriously happy. If he doesn't, he'll have me to answer to.

_**Elliot's POV**_

I have never seen a bigger, brighter smile on my little bro's face then the one he's wearing tonight. And I honestly never thought we'd ever see him truly happy. I've never been so glad to be proven wrong before. And I can't blame him; Ana is a hell of a girl. I could tell that night at the Heathman hotel in Portland that something was up with him. He was acting weirder than usual, he seemed preoccupied. Now, of course, I know that he was preoccupied thinking about Ana. But at the time, I just thought he was in one of his shitty moods. Then one drunken phone call from this girl and he is off to rescue her like she's a damsel in distress. I can't complain though. Our turn as white knights did lead me to the damsel's beautiful best friend, my Kate. Yep, it was a banner night for both the Grey boys!

I chuckle to myself at the memory of Christian catching Ana before she hit the dirty floor of that bar as she passed out in his arms. Kate and I were on the dance floor at the time but I will never forget the pissed off look on Christian's face as he lifted Ana over his shoulder and stormed out of the bar. Priceless! I never would have guessed that night that they would end up here, just a few short months later, about to take the big plunge into marriage. Talk about crazy!

It's not that I don't like the idea of marriage, I do. I just never thought Christian would be the one getting married. At least, not to a girl. And certainly not so quickly. Although, I have to admit … I never really bought into Mom's theory that Christian was gay. Celibate, yes. But not gay. In fact, I knew with certainty that he was straight – or at least bisexual – but, I couldn't tell Mom that. She would have wanted to hear my evidence and there was no way I was going to tell her that my little bro was secretly pilfering from my hidden stash of girly magazines when we were teenagers. I know because I found several of them hidden in his room once. I couldn't even get mad at him for it though, and I never let on to him that I knew. But it didn't stop me from teasing him about his lack of experience, like any good older brother would.

I look over at him and smile as I watch him steal a private moment with his girl. They're still seated at the dinning table with the rest of us but, for a few precious minutes, it is as if it's just the two of them in the room. He looks deep into her eyes and softly touches her face. Then he leans in and kisses her cheek and whispers something in her ear. She gasps and blushes in that endearing way she has, nervously glancing around the table. When her eyes meet his again he is smiling wickedly at her and she bites her bottom lip. He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses her palm. The spell is broken when the waiter comes around to refill the champagne glasses but, there's no doubt in my mind what their plans are for the remainder of the evening. He is clearly completely in love with her. And that look in his eye makes me think about the amazing woman sitting next to me. I lean over and nibble softly on Kate's earlobe. She turns to me and smiles and her green eyes sparkle at me. Yep. It'll be another banner night for both the Grey boys!


	17. Chapter 17: Let's Party!

_**A/N: Just wanted to say I'm sorry I forgot to add a note to the beginning of the last chapter but, I want to thank you all so much for the kind reviews. You guys are awesome! I'm sorry this is late in coming but, I got busy with real life again. Hope you enjoy it; please let me know how I did.**_

_**Chapter 17: Let's Party!**_

_**Christian's POV**_

I am ready to fucking kill Elliot! I know that he means well. I know that he sincerely wants me to loosen up and have a good time. And I know that I am spoiling this for him with my killjoy attitude right now. I get it. But if he doesn't stop trying to get me laid at my bachelor party I am going to fucking kill him! I have lost count of how many "professionals" and exotic dancers he has sent over here to entice me. Stripper after stripper has made their way over to our table, where I'm sitting nursing a glass of bourbon and watching the action, trying to give me lap dances or offering to take me into the back room of this club for a "private party." _No thanks, baby, I ain't interested. You're not even my type. _

It's not that I don't appreciate all the effort Elliot's gone to. I am actually very touched. He's gone all out. Rented out a private gentleman's club for the entire evening, and brought in a couple of professional … uh, shall we say 'ladies of the evening.' And I did notice that one or two of the guys were heading into that back room earlier. They can have at it; I don't give a shit. There's only one woman I'm interested in and she's not here. Which is why I'm in such a fowl mood right now. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself from wondering where Ana is and what she's doing at this very moment.

I know that Kate was planning something akin to a bachelor party, and that has me really worried. After seeing what Elliot has set up here, I am more freaked out than ever about what is going on over at the bachelorette party. My imagination is running away with me; I'm conjuring up all types of explicit, disturbing images and I don't like it. I know that I'm going to drive myself crazy over it but, I can't help it. The thought of Ana going near another man … or worse, her being harassed by some fucker … it fills me with rage!

I look around the room at the party guests – Carrick Ray, Bob and Mr. Rodriguez are holed up at a table in the corner, drinking beer and talking. They look as if they're in the middle of a lively debate about something and I kind of laugh to myself as I watch them because I think my dad is drunk. I shake my head and keep surveying the room. Ros and Gwen are dancing, having their own private party. I smirk to myself. They're perfect together. Ethan and Jose are watching the dancers and taking great pleasure in stuffing dollar bills in their … uh, uniforms. Oh well, at least while Jose is occupied with the dancers he's not eyeing me and trying to understand Ana's choice. Claude Bastille and Mac McConnell are each enjoying a lap dance. Fuck it! I can't take this anymore. I have to go find Ana.

I lean over to Elliot and say, "Listen, Elliot, I appreciate everything you've done tonight. But I can't stay. This is driving me crazy; I have to go find Ana."

"Christian, let the poor girl have one night of freedom without you," he replies.

I glare at him and say nothing as I think about what he's just said. Does Ana need a night of freedom away from me? I frown and sit back in my seat. This fucking pisses me off. I hate feeling this way!

"Besides," Elliot continues with a sly grin, "The night is young and I've got a big surprise for you later!"

Fuck! I don't like the sound of that.

_**Ana's POV**_

I am miserable. Everyone around me is having a great old time and I can't enjoy myself because I'm preoccupied with thoughts of Christian. What is he doing right now? And are there really hookers at his party or was Kate just saying that to get a rise out of me? Not that I think Christian would ever go for someone like that. I don't. But just the thought that his party is some wild drunken night of hedonism is making me crazy.

I look around the room and everyone seems to be enjoying the male dancers up on the stage – even my mom and Grace – but, I just want to get out of here and get back to my beautiful Fifty Shades. Those guys taking off their clothes on the stage do nothing for me. They don't even come close to Christian. _Oh, what is he doing right now? _And why do I care so much? This is my bachelorette party, I should be laughing and drinking and having a good time! Not stressing over how good a time Christian is having at his own party!

I try harder to concentrate on the action around me. _I will not think about Christian! I will not think about Christian! _I repeat the mantra over and over in my head, but to no avail. Even as I watch Kate and Mia and a few of our girlfriends from WSUV as they whoop it up and cheer at the guys onstage, I am riddled with images of Christian in compromising positions with buxom brunettes. I try to shake off the mental picture but, it does no good. All I can think about is him. I wish that I were a fly on the wall at his party. _Do you really want to know what's going on over there? _My subconscious raises an eyebrow at me. Maybe she's right; I don't want to know. Oh, but it's driving me nuts!

I tap Kate on the shoulder and tell her, "Kate, I really appreciate all of this but … this really isn't my scene. I think I'm going to just go home."

"Oh, no you don't, Steele! You are not going to pull that 'Christian doesn't want me here,' party pooper crap on me tonight." Kate gives me her stern look and rolls her eyes at me and I feel horrible. I sigh and turn my attention back to the stage. Is she right? Am I refusing to have a good time because deep down I know that Christian doesn't want me to be here? Maybe she has a point. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Kate take her cell out and send a text. Idly, I wonder what that's about and then shrug it off.

About half an hour later, Kate turns to me and says, "Alright, Ana, I can see that you're really not into this and that's ok. Coming to see the male strippers was really Mia's idea anyway. But there is a second phase to your bachelorette party if you're up for it?"

"Oh, Kate. I don't know," I say with a sigh. "I'm sorry to be such a downer but, I really just can't stop thinking about Christian's party and wondering what's going on over there."

"God, you two deserve each other," she says with a roll of her eyes.

"What do you mean by that," I ask her.

She gives me a look that says she's not sure if she wants to answer that question or not. Finally, she says, "I just got a text from Elliot saying that Christian is having a miserable time because he can't stop thinking of you."

"Really!" For some reason, this news fills me with great joy, and a warm, fuzzy glow spreads throughout my entire body.

"Ok then, on to phase two. Let's go," Kate says.

"Oh, Kate. Can't we just call it a night?"

"No, we cannot call it a night!" She looks at me with exasperation. "Just humor me for a little while longer, will you?"

"Fine," I sigh, resigned to my fate. She gathers up the party guests and we all head out to our cars and caravan our way over to 'phase two.' I, of course, have no idea what or where 'phase two' is because Kate won't tell me anything and she's blindfolded me. Although she didn't seem to appreciate my comment about kinky fuckery as she was tying the scarf around my eyes. After about ten minutes of driving, I feel her pull the car to a stop. "Can I take the blindfold off now," I ask.

"Nope. Not yet," she answers me. "Not until I tell you."

I groan in frustration and let her help me out of the car and into a building. I can hear the voices of Mia and Grace and my Mom and the rest of our friends as we all head inside. Then, without any preamble at all, the blindfold it removed and we're standing in what looks like a room at the back of a stage or something. There are all sorts of props and things laying around. I look around at all the smiling faces and wonder why they're all looking back at me so expectantly.

"Where are we," I ask Kate.

"You were wondering what was happening at Christian's party," Kate replies, a smug smile on her face. "Well, now you're about find out. Because you're what's happening, Steele!"

"What do you mean, I'm what's happening?" My scalp starts to prickle; I'm not sure I'm going to like this.

Kate gives me a wicked grin and points to something behind me. "Get in the cake, Ana."

_**Christian's POV**_

I have been sitting here brooding for the last forty five fucking minutes. I'm ready to scream. Everyone appears to be having a great time at my party. Everyone except me, that is. I think Elliot's finally given up on trying to coax me to relax. He's stopped sending over the girls offering me lap dances every five fucking minutes. That's something at least.

Wondering where he's disappeared to, I look around the room and I notice him near the exit paying the two professionals. He gives them what looks like a couple hundred dollars each and then they turn and leave the club. Hmm. I wonder why he would be getting rid of them now. I glance at my watch, hopefully thinking that it's late and time to bring this party to an end. But my hopes are dashed when I notice that it's still fairly early. I roll my eyes at my watch and when I look up again, Elliot is now onstage and he's grasping a microphone.

"Alright little bro," he begins, looking right at me. Idly I wonder if he's about to burst into song. "I tried to bring you out here and show you a good time before you strap on the old ball and chain tomorrow but, you would not yield one little bit. Pathetically, you could not stop thinking about your girl."

All eyes are now on me and I don't like being made the center of attention like this. What the fuck is Elliot playing at?

"But, lucky for you," Elliot continues with a bright smile, "your big brother knows you a whole lot better than you think I do."

I frown at his words, knowing that Elliot doesn't really know me at all. Suddenly, the dancers reappear on the stage behind him and they're pushing a cake. One of those huge, fake cakes that you know someone is about to pop out of. Are you fucking kidding me? _Shit. What the fuck has Elliot done now? _And he's just standing there, smiling at me. I want to kill him. I'm going to kill him!

"I know exactly what type of woman will finally make you relax and have a good time tonight," Elliot says smugly. "So, little bro, my gift to you tonight … is the woman of your dreams!"

I sit glaring at him and his smug expression. As soon as I get close enough to him, I am going to throttle him. I can just imagine what kind of tart is going to come stepping out of this cake and I'll bet Elliot thinks this is all very funny. Then the music begins and the cake starts to open … and my heart stops. All thoughts of Elliot and his practical jokes are forgotten when my beautiful Ana steps out of the cake looking good enough to eat.

In an instant, I am on my feet and at her side, taking her into my arms and kissing her long and hard. Oh, she feels so good in my arms and she tastes so sweet. It is all I can do to pull away.

"What are you doing here," I ask breathlessly.

"I have no idea," she murmurs against my lips, "but I am so happy I am!"

"Oh, baby, so am I!" I kiss her again and marvel that she's really here. Gradually, I become aware of the noise in the room – the music, the chatter and laughter of the party guests – and I remember that we're not alone. We hold each other close as we look around the private club and I realize that the entire bachelorette party has infiltrated the bachelor party. Grace and Carla are here, as well as all the other female guests.

"Look over there," Ana says to me. She points over to where Elliot and Kate stand arm in arm. They're smiling at us and Kate blows a kiss at Ana. I shake my head at Elliot and he winks at me.

"That was really sweet of them," Ana says softly.

"Yes, it was," I reply. I tighten my arms around her and pull her closer. "Did you enjoy your bachelorette party, Miss Steele?"

"Not nearly as much as I'm enjoying the bachelor party, Mr. Grey."


	18. Chapter 18: Here Comes The Bride

**A/N: I'm so sorry for my disappearing act. As a few of you know, I've been working furiously on an original adult romance of my own – a trilogy called Pierced – and it's taken all of my free time the past several months. But it's now completed and the first installment, Pierced By Danger, has just been published and is now available on Amazon. If you enjoy my writing, please check it out and leave a review. I want to say thanks to those of you who took the time to PM me, telling me how much I was missed here on FF and how much you really wanted the wedding scene for Gold Digger. I responded to a few of you promising to finish it so, I'm back to do exactly that. Not sure if I will continue on through the honeymoon but, I will cover the wedding in detail. Here's the first installment. Hope you enjoy it. I appreciate you all so much!**

_**Chapter 18: Here Comes the Bride**_

**Ana's POV**

Is this really happening? Am I really less than an hour away from becoming Mrs. Christian Grey? Me? Timid little Ana Steele. I can't believe this is really happening. I can't believe Christian and I have actually made it this far. And I really can't believe we actually survived all the whirlwind and the chaos and the stress of the last few weeks to get here!

So much has happened since his birthday party when we announced our engagement and he gave me the hearts and flowers proposal in his parent's boathouse. Wedding preparations and dress fittings, $40,000 shopping sprees and secret honeymoon plans, arguments over prenuptial agreements and vows to obey – or not to obey. Not to mention all the confusion and hurt feelings over imaginary babies and my introduction to the world by the tabloid press. Jeez what a month! My head is spinning just remembering it all.

But it was all worth it. I know without a doubt in my heart that I would do it all again if it meant that I get to be with Christian at the end of it. And that I get to be with him for the rest of my life. I love him so very much! I can't imagine my life without him. And after today, I won't ever have to. He will be mine and I will be his. Forever.

I smile to myself at the thought as I absentmindedly look myself over in the mirror. I'm standing in a guest room in the Grey family home, examining my make up and my beautiful updo. I really wasn't too excited when Mia suggested having her personal hairstylist available to help me today but, I have to admit … my hair looks amazing. And so sophisticated. It's going to be beautiful once I step into my dress.

And I blink at my reflection because I just can't believe it's me. I'm wearing slightly more make up than I normally do but, I actually sort of like it. I think. Well … for today anyway. I mean it is my wedding day and I do want to look special. But I also want to look like me. And I made Kate promise that I would still look like me once she'd finished with me. I was a bit nervous the entire time as I surrendered myself to her will but, she kept her promise. It's me only … better. The light mascara and lip gloss that I usually wear are accompanied today by a very light dusting of blush on my cheekbones and just a hint of pale pink eyeshadow and almost nude lipstick. It's very pretty and understated. Exactly what I would have applied myself, if I had one inkling of a clue how to put make up on!

"Oh, my baby girl. You look so incredibly beautiful, honey!"

I look up and see my mom's reflection in the mirror behind me. She is already crying.

"Mom. I don't even have my dress on yet!"

"It doesn't matter," Carla says tearfully. "You are the most beautiful bride, Anastasia. Even in your pretty lace underwear!"

Oh, my God. She is a total emotional mess, blubbering into a white hanky, and I turn and wrap my arms around her.

"Oh, I wish your dad could see you today," she whispers, softly weeping. I inwardly groan. Not another sentimental jaunt down this old lane. I know that she really loved my father. And I suspect that he was probably the one true love of her life and that Ray and Bob – and even husband number three – were all just poor replacements for my father in her heart. But I never knew him. I was just a baby when he died. Just one day old. And as Mom is fond of telling me, he only got to hold me that one time. It's a very sad story. And to be honest, to me Frank Lambert is almost a mythological figure of legend. Like he never even really existed anywhere except inside my mother's heart. Ray Steele is the man who raised me and gave me his name, and he is the only father I've ever known. And I think he was a pretty good one.

"Oh, Mom," I sigh as I hold her and she hugs me tightly. "I'm sure that he's here in spirit," I offer softly as we embrace. "Watching over both of us like a guardian angel."

"Oh, Ana. He would be so proud of you! He loved you so much, honey," she says, caressing my face. "He only got to hold you that one time. But he thought you were so precious," she says softly. I smile indulgently at her as I groan inwardly again.

She sniffs and pulls herself together then, dabbing at her eyes with her hanky once more. "But you know, Ray loves you too. And I couldn't have asked for a better man to help me raise you, honey. He and I may not have been able to make it work but, he has been a wonderful father to you over the years, and I'm grateful for that."

Her words take me by surprise for some reason, and I really wish that they could have made it work. "I'm grateful for that too, Mom. I love Ray."

"I know that you do, baby girl," she smiles at me and then takes a deep breath. And I watch as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a small box. Then she looks back up at me with moist eyes. "Ray and I … and Bob," she smiles. "We really wanted to do something to help with the wedding," she says hesitantly.

And I know what she's getting at. Christian told me of his conversation with my dad a few nights ago. I can't believe he and Mom and Bob were prepared to drain their savings in order to help pay for my wedding. I was happy to hear that Christian was able to explain to Ray that we didn't need or want them to do that. Although I still wonder what exactly Christian said to convince him. He wouldn't tell me that part.

"But Christian was adamant about not taking our money," Mom continues, "and instead, he suggested to Ray that we buy something special for you, for your big day. Something that you can maybe hold on to and hand down to your own daughter some day. Maybe on her wedding day."

_Oh! _

"Christian said that?" This news shocks me, although I'm not sure why. When he proposed to me the first time, when he had his thermonuclear Fifty meltdown, he mentioned us having children someday. But other times the thought seems to horrify him. Well, that's normal I suppose. Admittedly, the thought does both intrigue and scare me in equal measure. But what an incredibly sweet suggestion for him to make to my dad. An heirloom that I can give to our daughter and she can give to her daughter in the distant future. What a romantic notion for my Fifty to make. He is so swoon-worthy sometimes!

"He did. And Ray and I both loved the idea! So, he and Bob and I did some shopping yesterday before the bachelor/bachelorette parties and we got you this." She hands me the beautifully wrapped box and I feel a small flutter of butterflies as I open it and pull out a smaller box inside. Tiny and red with Cartier inscribed on the top. Right away, I know that they've still spent way too much money on me.

With slightly trembling fingers, I open the box to reveal the prettiest pair of diamond stud earrings I think I've ever seen. Simple and classic, set in white gold. Two carats total. Yes. They've definitely spent way too much money, and I am immediately choked up.

"Mom!" It's a tearful gasp. "You didn't have to do this. It's too much!"

"Nonsense," she says sternly, cutting me off quickly. "I don't want to hear it! Ray and I want you to have them. Wear them today on your special day, and remember how much we both love you, each and every time you put them on, baby girl."

"Oh, Mom!"

She hugs me tightly once more and I'm certain that Kate is going to have to redo my make up.

"Unless you're planning on walking down the isle in your pretty lace undies, Steele, it's time to get you into that dress."

Kate, right on cue. Mom and I both laugh at her sarcastic tone and look up at her through our tears. She looks so pretty in her long, soft pink, silk gown. It's similar to the beautiful dress that her mother designed for me, simple and elegant, form fitting, off the shoulder. Only minus the gorgeous, delicate lace that adorns mine.

There's a bustle of activity in the room then as Kate and Mia help me into my gown. And as they button up the dress I look at myself in the full length mirror, admiring once again the exquisite lace that I love so much as it hangs from my shoulders. I hope Christian likes the dress. I wanted something that made me feel beautiful and alluring. Sexy even. I want to be beautiful for him today. I want to be beautiful and sexy for him everyday.

I wonder how he's faring right now. My much too handsome Fifty Shades. Is he nervous? Or is he calm and cool, completely in charge, as usual? I smile at the thought, imagining him barking orders at Taylor, even on our wedding day. I know that he's been more concerned with security than usual lately. Especially since Charlie Tango's sabotage. But he's been so sweet these past couple of weeks. So romantic. And I blush slightly, remembering how he whispered softly in my ear the other night at the restaurant when we had our rehearsal dinner. I love him so much!

"What were you just thinking about, Ana?" Kate's voice is softly persistent as she watches me in the mirror. "You had the most far away expression on your face."

"Oh, I … I'm just … I hope Christian likes the dress," I stammer, blushing from embarrassment, and Kate rolls her eyes slightly at me and smiles. "I'm so nervous all of a sudden," I gush, biting my bottom lip. Now that I've got the dress on, it's all so real.

Kate frowns slightly at me. "Scared nervous?"

"No. Anxious to become 'Mrs. Christian Grey' nervous," I smile at her.

"You really are head over heels in love with that controlling bastard, aren't you?" I roll my eyes at her and smile. To anyone else, her words might sound crass but, I know Kate, and I can see the obvious mirth in her eyes. She is happy for me. And I'm starting to think that a lot of her criticism of Christian is done in playful mocking. Much the same way that Elliot is always riding him about his lack of experience with women. But I know that Elliot and Christian have a genuine affection for one another. Perhaps Kate is beginning to see Christian not only through my eyes but, also through Elliot's eyes as well.

"Oh, Kate. I love him so much," I answer her, smiling. "I can't wait to get down that isle to him!"

"Jeez, Steele. You really do have it bad," she says quietly, smiling at me. "And you look stunning. Christian's jaw is going to drop when he sees you."

"Do you think so?" I can hear the anxiety in my voice.

"I know so. I hope he realizes that you are way too good for him."

"Kate..."

"No. I mean it, Ana," she says quietly, cutting me off. "I know that he's been good you, and I know that he adores you. That's obvious. But you're my best friend in the whole world. No one is good enough for you in my eyes. You are a rare and special bird. And I just hope he knows that."

"Ok, now I really do need my make up redone, and it's all your fault!" I can feel the tears trailing slowly down my cheeks and Kate laughs at me.

"Come on," she giggles, taking my hand and leading me back over to the vanity where all the beauty products are still spread out. "You're hopeless!"

I'm examining my touch up and my elegant diamond stud earrings in the mirror when Mia excitedly begins to squeal.

"It's time! It's time!"

"Showtime, Steele. You ready for this," Kate asks me, looking at me expectantly.

"More than ready," I say with assurance.

I watch anxiously as everyone files out of the room and Kate hands me my bouquet of soft pink roses before she steps out the door. And I take a deep breath before I walk through the door after her. We travel the few steps down the hallway and into the large sitting room, where we will exit through the french doors out into the backyard and down the isle.

Ray is waiting for me at the doors, looking handsome in his black tuxedo and pale pink waistcoat, and I can see that his eyes are moist when he looks at me.

The event planner instructs Kate to begin her slow walk down the isle as I take Ray's arm.

"My God," he whispers emotionally. "You are so beautiful, Annie! My little girl. Where did the time go? Yesterday you were playing with that little toy oven. It's like I blinked and you're a grown woman." His voice is filled with awe and we both grow tearful. _Oh, no! _

"Ray, please don't make me cry anymore," I whisper, and he chuckles at me.

"I'm sorry, Annie. I just didn't expect my little girl to take my breath away."

"Oh, Dad!" And I can't stop the tears from falling. He quickly hands me his handkerchief and I carefully dab at my eyes, trying very hard not to mess up Kate's handiwork yet again. "Thank you for the earrings," I whisper tearfully.

He smiles at me. "Thanks for letting me be your dad," he whispers back, and I can feel the lump in my throat.

"Ana, it's time," Tova, the event planner motions to us, and the butterflies in my stomach really begin to flutter. I stand motionless for a second, taking a slow, deep breath. _It's time!_

"You're young man is waiting, Annie," Ray says softly, smiling at me. "You ready?"

Much too emotional to speak anymore, I nod emphatically at him as I take his arm once more. We step out of the french doors and make our way over to the long white runner that leads down the isle and to my beautiful man.

Everyone stands as we start down the isle and I see the smiling faces our friends and family. Grace, much like my own mother, is already crying, and she smiles at me when we make eye contact. I think that I return her smile but I can't be certain because I'm much too preoccupied with the incredibly handsome man at the end of the isle. He looks so amazing, and the minute my eyes meet his, I release the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding.

He is always so sexy and handsome in anything he wears, whether it's a casual t-shirt and jeans or a sharp three pieced business suit. Or shirtless in his old, worn playroom jeans. But right now, at this very moment, in his classic black tuxedo and silver waistcoat, Christian is the sexiest, most handsome I think I've ever seen him.

His eyes are locked on mine as I travel slowly down the isle toward him and my heart begins to flutter when he smiles shyly at me. _Wow! _My Christian. My Fifty Shades. My future husband is waiting for me at the end of the isle, and he is all that I can see. Everyone else disappears from my view and all I keep thinking is that I am so in love and so happy. And I am about to marry that perfect man...

**Note: I tried to pay small tribute to one of my favorite FF stories, 'Late Night Thoughts, 20 Years Later,' by Netzel. In that story, I love the way Ana always refers to Phoebe as 'baby girl.' It's very sweet. And knowing how we often pick these things up from our own parents, I imagine here that Ana picked this term of endearment up from Carla. Please review and let me know what you think. Christian's POV coming up next! **


	19. Chapter 19: Here Comes The Groom

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and the heartfelt 'welcome back.' You have no idea how much I truly appreciate each and every one of you! **

**Chapter 19: Here Comes The Groom**

**Christian's POV**

"Report." My voice is gruff and slightly demanding, as usual. But also as usual, I don't give a shit. I make no apologies for my curt attitude; I don't have time to waste on inane niceties. I can't worry about hurting someone's feelings. Especially not today. Today, my focus is on only two things – making Anastasia my wife, and keeping her safe in the process.

"Operation's as tight as it's going to get, sir," Taylor replies, getting right to the point. That's what I love about Taylor. He never dicks around, he tells me what I want to know, when I want to know it. "The extra men Welch sent over have all been briefed and the perimeter around the estate is secure. Guests are being checked as they drive in; no one's getting onto the property without an invitation."

"Good. It was a smart move, keeping the wedding date under wraps. Not having to contend with the media is half our battle already won," I reply.

"It also helps that you and Miss Steele decided to keep the guest list relatively small," Taylor adds.

"Well, the future Mrs. Grey is nothing if not practical," I smirk. "What about the other matter?"

"Everything has all been taken care of, sir. Welch has made arrangements for additional security in both England and France. Once we hit France, the team he provides will be with us in Paris and on the boat."

"Excellent." The extra security is a relief for me. One less thing to worry about.

"If I could make a suggestion, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you let me worry about the security for the rest of the day. You have more important things to concentrate on today, sir," Taylor says, looking me in the eye. And I think I actually see a small smile cross his face.

"I second that notion," Carrick speaks up from behind me.

"Thank you, Taylor," I say, returning his smile.

He retreats from the room to get back to his post, and I continue getting dressed, looking myself over in the full-length mirror as I pull on my silver waistcoat. In less than an hour, Anastasia will be my wife. She will finally be truly mine. Legally mine. And I can't wait. I have never wanted anything so much in my life.

"Uh, Christian," Carrick says a bit nervously. "Now that we have a few minutes alone, I wanted to..."

"Man, this place is crawling with security, bro!" Elliot sounds disapproving as he walks into the room, late as always, carrying his tux as he interrupts Dad's thoughts. "They look like some sort of creepy Secret Service men, standing around, watching everybody suspiciously. What? Do you think you're the freaking President or something?"

I roll my eyes at his words. "Elliot, you are nearly twenty minutes late. Don't worry about the fucking security and just get dressed, all right!"

"Sorry, bro. I had to _inspect_ the Maid of Honor's dress, if you know what I mean," he says with a lewd grin, lifting his eyebrows at me suggestively as Carrick shakes his head at him.

"Yes, I think we're all aware of what you mean, Elliot. And I'm sure Roz would be more than happy to step in as my Best Person if I asked her to."

"All right, all right. Don't get your knickers in a knot! I'm going," he says as he saunters into the bathroom to put on his tux, leaving me alone with our dad once more.

I smile in spite of myself as I watch him go. He is such fucking happy person. Used to drive me up a wall when we were kids. I just could never understand how someone could be in such a good mood all the freaking time. It's just not natural! But that was Elliot. Still is. Even after all these years, it is rare that I see him get truly upset at anything or anyone. I turn back to my reflection and start to work on my tie.

"Listen, son," Carrick says, clearing his throat anxiously, "I'm glad we have a few moments alone."

At his words, I inwardly groan, and try not to roll my eyes at him. _Great._ This is all I need. Another heart-to-heart with Carrick about moving too fast and being reckless with my fortune. One final, last-ditch effort to save me – and my money – from myself, I suppose. Well if that's what's on his mind, I don't want to fucking hear it.

"Dad, if this is about Anastasia and that fucking prenuptial agreement shit, you can save it!"

"That's not what this is about, son," he says, raising both his hands as if to say 'I surrender,' as he looks me in the eye. "Well … ok, it is but, not in the way you mean."

I stare at him suspiciously. What is he getting at? He clears his throat once more before he continues.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about all of that. I know that I apologized once before but … I feel like I need to do it again because I want you to understand. My intentions were good. I know you may have trouble believing this but, I really was coming from a place of love and concern. But the honest truth is that, I was thinking like a lawyer and not as the father of the groom. And I'm very sorry for that. Because … as the father of the groom … I want you to know that I am so happy for you, Christian."

He smiles sincerely at me, and I notice that his voice has grown somewhat emotional. It takes me by surprise. I'm used to the occasional angry outburst from my dad. Especially when it came during one of his lectures whenever I did something he and Mom didn't approve of. But this? This surprises me, and I stare at him in stunned silence as he continues.

"I think your Anastasia is a beautiful, wonderful girl. More importantly, I happen to believe that she is the best thing that could have ever happened to you. Seeing the two of you together, so obviously in love and happy, has been like a breath of fresh air to this family. And I am so overjoyed for you, son!"

He finishes tearfully and I am shocked at the ardency in his voice. His emotional display makes me uncomfortable, and I'm not sure what to say.

"Dad, I..." How that hell am I supposed respond to this? "I..."

"Now, it's all right to be a little nervous about taking the plunge," he continues, purposely changing the subject. And I think he's trying to put me out of my misery, knowing how awkward this kind of thing makes me. "But don't worry. If the two of you love each other even half as much as your mother and I do … well, then I have no doubt that you will be just fine."

He smiles and pats me affectionately on the arm, careful to stay away from the 'no touch' zone, and I frown slightly. Everyone in my family is well aware of my issues and where they can, and can't, touch me. And, with the exception of Mia, they have always tried to honor my wishes on the matter. I haven't allowed any of them to freely touch me in years. Not until the whole Charlie Tango mess. I will never forget the way Grace threw herself into my arms and clung to me when I finally walked through the door that night. I had never seen her so upset with me before. Actually, when I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen any of them more relieved to see me than they were that night, and they all showed it, grabbing me and pulling me into hug after hug. It was excruciating and annoying as hell! And nice somehow.

"Dad..." I swallow nervously and take a breath. "Thank you. For apologizing and … for the marriage advice. It means a lot. You and Mom … your relationship is … something to aspire to," I tell him a little nervously. Then I awkwardly move toward him, and I see his face brighten just before he envelops me into a big, bear hug. He holds me for a brief moment and gingerly slaps my back a couple of times. And he's still quite emotional when we pull away.

"Damn, I make this thing look good," Elliot exclaims as he exits the bathroom in his black tuxedo and pale pink waistcoat. "If I'm not careful, I just might upstage the groom!"

"In your dreams, construction boy," I joke with him, grateful for the distraction and the comic relief he provides from the tense emotional moment with Dad.

"Now, don't go getting upset, man. I'm sure Ana will still want to marry you even though you don't look quite as good in your tux as I do in mine. And hey, no worries about the wedding night either, little bro. I've got you covered," he says, lowering his voice and shooting me a conspiratorial wink. "After the ceremony, I'll give you a few pointers on how to satisfy a woman so that you're not embarrassed later."

"Elliot, you couldn't satisfy a woman if your dick was made of chocolate and diamonds," I fire back at him and he doubles over in laughter. And I even hear Dad chuckle a little, which makes me smile.

"That was a pretty good one little brother! I'm gonna have to borrow that line sometime," he says, still laughing.

We are still trading barbs when there's a soft knock on the door and Grace sticks her head in. "Everyone dressed and decent in here?" she asks with a smile.

"Well, we are all dressed, my dear. But I'm afraid I'm the only decent one of the bunch," Carrick smiles at her.

As she steps inside, she gasps softly and clutches her chest. "Oh my goodness. You all look so handsome! My three boys," she whispers softly, looking us over with big, sad eyes.

I smile at her with a small roll my eyes, shaking my head slightly, because I know that the tears can't be far behind. I just went through all this emotional shit with Dad. Now I've got to do it all over again with Mom too. And this time will be worse because Mom cries. A lot.

"Oh, Cary," she says as Dad walks over to her and wraps an arm around her waist. "Our sweet little boys are men. When did that happen?" He hands her his handkerchief as the tears start to fall, and I sigh.

"Our little boys haven't been _boys _for quite some time now, Grace. I think you know that," he says softly, kissing her temple.

She smiles sheepishly at him and nods her head. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Then she steps toward me as I slip into the jacket of my tuxedo. With her hands, she reaches for my tie and I flinch involuntarily, and freeze, staring at her wide-eyed as she stands just as frozen as me. Her hands still raised in mid-air. _Shit. _I didn't mean to. And I can see the small flash of hurt in her eyes, but she covers quickly.

"I … I'm sorry, I don't know what..."

I reach out and take her hands in mine, holding them for a moment before I slowly bring them to my tie, my eyes never leaving hers. _You can do this, Grey. She just wants to straighten her son's tie on his wedding day. You can give her that. Just breathe._

With slightly shallowed breath, I lift my chin a little to indicate that it's all right for her to adjust my tie. Then I slowly let go of her hands. And I am aware of the fact that we could probably hear the sound of a pin dropping in this room right now, as both Dad and Elliot seem to be holding their breath, each of them completely fixated on the scene as Mom slowly and carefully adjusts my tie. As she works, her fingers lightly graze my chest a couple of times and I stiffen. But I allow her to continue without saying a word. When she's finally finished, she takes a step back and looks me over. All eyes are on me, but no one says a word.

"Better?" I ask her, taking a deep, steadying breath as I nervously smooth my hand over my tie. My voice is low and guarded.

"Yes," she whispers with a tearful smile. "It's perfect now."

I nod and turn toward the mirror to have a look. And when I do, I catch a glimpse of the astonished smiles exchanged by Grace and Carrick.

There is another soft knock at the door and the wedding planner informs us that it's time. Dad heads out as Mom turns toward me. She looks at me for a long moment before finally saying, "I am so proud of you, Christian." She kisses my swiftly on the cheek and then heads out of the room, leaving Elliot and I alone.

"Man, you just made her entire year. You know that, right?" Elliot asks me with a small smile. I smirk at him but say nothing. "Well, let's go get you hitched, little bro!"

We leave the room and venture out to the backyard and take our places at the archway. It's decorated to perfection with a tasteful mixture of pale pink roses and various meadow flowers in soft, muted hues. Just the way Ana wanted it. And I look around and note with satisfaction that all the decorations have been seen to exactly as Ana wanted. This pleases me. I want today to be absolutely perfect for her. This is her day and I want her to feel like a princess, today and always. I want this to be her dream wedding. I want to make all of Ana's dreams come true and give her the world. And I intend to start today, right now.

The music begins and my gaze turns toward the end of the isle where Kate is beginning her journey. And maybe it's just the fact that I'm love-sick and anxious to see my bride but, she actually looks … pretty. Most of the time, I wonder what Elliot sees in her but, today I guess I can sort of see the appeal. She looks lovely in her pale pink Maid of Honor dress. And that thought makes me think of Elliot's earlier antics and I have to stifle a laugh as I glance over at him. He shoots me that same lewd grin and I chuckle, shaking my head as Kate takes her place at the arch with us.

Suddenly, the music changes and everyone stands, and all the air leaves my lungs as I catch my first glimpse of my Ana. She takes my breath away; she is so unbelievably beautiful! Her hair is pinned up in a soft, romantic style and her figure-hugging dress is adorned with lace that hangs seductively off her shoulders. She is exquisite. And she seems to float down the isle toward me as her eyes lock onto mine. I smile shyly at her, mesmerized by her beauty, and it is all I can do not to rush toward her and take her into my arms.

She comes to a stop in front of me and Ray gently places her hand in mine. _Mine! _Anastasia Steel is finally going to become mine!

**A/N: Just a quick note to let you all know that my original story, Pierced By Danger, will be available for free from Feb. 20 – Feb. 24 on Amazon. If you enjoy my writing, please check it out and leave a review. **


End file.
